


The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

by Roachbugg



Series: Ships That Need More Shipping [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Atleast I'll try to make it slow burn no promises, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Ethan Feels, F/F, F/M, Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I lied About There Being No Villians, I'll add more tags as i go, Let the Feels Flow Through You, Lydia Is So Done, Lydia Ships It, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, No Villians Just Flawed Human Beings, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Puppies, Puppy Isaac, Puppy usurper Liam, Slow Burn, anymore, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: “I'm sorry, for everything. For helping kidnap you, letting Aiden torture you, messing with your memories, assisting in Boyd's murder, all of it. I know an apology is just words and it might not mean a damn thing, but I've apologized to everyone else except you.”Isaac could only stare, but not in disbelief. He didn't hear any stutter in his heartbeat, his expression didn't give away a lie. He couldn't forgive him… Could he? He wasn't a good guy by any stretch probably would never be a good guy. But he wasn't completely irredeemable, he had done a lot for them, for his pack and despite all of that Isaac wanted to hate him. He didn't hate him, he should he felt he'd be justified in telling Ethan to cram his apology up his ass… but that didn't feel like the right thing to do. Curse you Scott McCall, for not letting me be a dick.(TVTime made me do it. Kinda, not really. Made me ship the ship harder. I'm kinda in love with this ship)





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).



 

 

Isaac didn't want to return to Beacon Hills. There were a lot of painful memories here, but he'd turned eighteen, and he had to return to decide what to do with his dad’s property. Which was his property now, was strange to think he now owned the house he'd grown up in. Most of his father's assets, like his savings and bank accounts, had just been transferred to him. It was a nice little nest egg, added to his own savings it'd made a pretty nice sum. Probably a lot more than most guys his age had, even if the circumstances were rather tragic.

 

He wanted to get this all over with as fast as possible, but he couldn't come here and not see his pack. He missed them it had hurt being away from them almost more than losing Allison. He still considered himself Scott’s beta. He was _not_ an omega; he was just estranged. He almost felt bad about using Lydia as almost his little spy so he'd be able to drop in on a pack meeting but the look of utter shock on Scott's face was so fucking worth it.

 

“Isaac?” Scott was blank blinking in confusion as if he were hallucinating.

 

“Hey, Scott.” Isaac’s voice seemed to break through Scott's temporary shock because he was then pulled into a bone crushing hug. He was torn between laughing and crying it felt so good to be in his alpha's strong arms again. He hugged Scott back just as tightly taking I'm greedy lungfuls of his scent. He had barely broken his hug with Scott when Stiles was in his arms.

 

“You ass hole!” Stiles mumbled holding his tight. Isaac hadn't smiled this much in months, hell in over a year probably. Stiles smelled angry, abandoned and elated. He didn't think Stiles would miss him that much. Stiles finally pulled back and smiled at him. “Dude! No scarf!” Isaac laughed yea he'd gotten over the scarf phase.

 

“Isaac,” Malia said and pulled him into a short one armed bro hug, which was so Malia. Lydia smiled and hugged him as well. He'd been so caught up in the reunion he hadn't noticed the other two standing there watching. He'd never actually met him but he new the little guy was Liam. The one that had really captured his attention was Ethan, so he was part of the pack.

 

“Conned your way into the pack I see.” Isaac crossed his arms and nodded toward Ethan.

 

“There was an opening.” Something about the way Ethan said that felt like a slap in the face. He didn't even need to add the heavily implied _‘The spot you abandoned.’_ Isaac hung his head a bit he was really starting to feel like a selfish dick for ever leaving. He almost jumped when Ethan suddenly clapped him on the shoulder. “Welcome home.” He looked up into the former Alpha's eyes he looked sincere. Hell must have frozen over or something if Ethan was being a decent human being. He didn't even feel the urge to rip his arm off for touching him. It was actually comforting.

 

Ethan stepped back, and Liam shook his hand. The boy was adorable, like super adorable. He looked like a total puppy, which made him a usurper to Isaac's puppy throne. He also smelled like anger, not like he was _currently_ angry but like anger was hovering just below the surface. Maybe he had anger issues, Scott really knew how to pick ‘em. He liked the kid instantly he was prickly like a cactus but cuddly like a puppy. He also found the way he looked at Scott like he hung the moon endearing.

 

Thankfully there weren't any threats to life and limb, right now. Apparently they'd faced something called The beast and the Dread Doctors and somehow won. Scott's sad recollection of the story made him feel like the shittiest friend in the world. He should have been here. Ethan’s hand was on his shoulder again he gave a soft squeeze. He was actually trying to comfort him? Typically Isaac would want to tear his arm off, but for some reason he didn't feel like that now. Maybe time had dulled his anger toward Ethan. Maybe sympathy, he knew what it was like to lose a brother. Perhaps it was a combination. Ethan had been an almost pleasant person, as he and Aiden helped with the Nogitsune. He really couldn't even hate Aiden, the guy had literally died trying to help them save Stiles. Isaac reached up stamping down his thoughts and squeezed Ethan’s hand in thanks. The other wolf shot him a surprised almost confused look, Isaac smiled at his just a tiny, itsy-bitsy one but a smile. Ethan quirked a brow but smiled back.

 

It was late and everyone was still there, Malia was propped up against the couch using Scott leg as a teddy. Stiles was sleeping sprawled out on the couch using Scott for a pillow and Liam for a teddy bear. Lydia was asleep in the armchair, and Ethan in a weird show of niceness covered her with a blanket. _Stop being nice! You're freaking me out_. That left him and Ethan the only ones awake. A situation that should've made him uncomfortable but didn't. He didn't feel threatened, he didn't feel the need to guard his vulnerable sleeping pack from Ethan. Ethan smelled like pack, his scent blended into with the others like it belonged there. Ethan gestured to the kitchen inviting Isaac to join him. He usually would have declined, but something about the look on Ethan's face made him stand and join him. Ethan put on the coffee pot and turned towards him chewing his lower lip like he was in deep thought.

 

“Can we talk?” Ethan looked almost pleading why? They didn't have anything to _talk_ about. But, Isaac didn't see any harm in listening, so he nodded. Ethan paused as if carefully selecting his words. Isaac would admit in the few _pleasant-ish_ conversations he had with the _less_ evil alpha twin he was quite well spoken. “I'm sorry, for everything. For helping kidnap you, letting Aiden torture you, messing with your memories, assisting in Boyd's murder, all of it. I know an apology is just words and it might not mean a damn thing, but I've apologized to everyone else except you.”

 

Isaac could only stare, but not in disbelief. He didn't hear any stutter in his heartbeat, his expression didn't give away a lie. He couldn't forgive him… Could he? He wasn't a good guy by any stretch probably would never be a good guy. But he wasn't completely irredeemable, he had done a lot for them, for his pack and despite all of that Isaac _wanted_ to hate him. He didn't hate him, he should he felt he'd be justified in telling Ethan to cram his apology up his ass… but that didn't feel like the right thing to do. _Curse you Scott McCall, for not letting me be a dick._

 

“I can't forgive you, not yet. But an apology is a decent step.” Ethan nodded in understanding, Isaac really wished Derek was around he'd like to know if his former alpha could forgive Ethan, had forgiven Ethan. Ethan poured them both a cup of coffee and passed one to Isaac.

 

“You should stay, Scott needs you.” Isaac floundered but Ethan walked back into the living room Isaac didn't want to wake the others, and he had no idea what to say anyway. He needed air he needed to think. _I can't stay here can I?_

 

_\----_

Isaac wasn't sure how his leisurely walk led him to Derek's old train hideout but it did. It should have been a hard place to visit. But instead of grief he just kept having fond memories of time he'd spent here. Time with his pack, training with Derek. Watching Derek train Jackson. _Okay that wasn't so much a fond memory as much as amusing. Watching Derek toss Jackson around had been fun._ Jackson leaving had actually been hard, he was just starting to feel like pack, by the time he'd left and Derek had _literally_ beat the alpha male bullshit out of him. He was actually a decent person hidden under layers of douche shielding.

 

He still felt a pang of loss for Erica and Boyd, but it wasn't crushing or overwhelming just there. A sudden blur out of the corner of his eye had him on alert. He shifted dropping into a combat stance and listening carefully. He could hear a heartbeat but couldn't smell or see anything. The shadows shifted another blur, but instead of turning toward it he listened to the sound, the oddly familiar rhythm. “Hello, Derek.” Derek stepped out of the shadows and smiled at him.

 

“How'd you know it was me?” Derek asked giving him a thorough once over. Which he knew was probably just Derek checking his physical well being. _Or maybe he's checking me out. I'm not a Derek mannerism decoder._ Seriously trying to read Derek was impossible.

 

“You never forget your Alpha's heart beat. Especially when he was all you had for awhile.” Derek's smile turned a little sad but seeing him smile was nice. Derek needed to smile more, Derek smelled different, better, he was still Derek but his anger was gone, he didn't smell so concerned or overwhelmed. He smelled content, happy almost. He.also smelt proud which totally didn't make him blush. He wondered if Derek would still be his alpha. If things had worked out better for him. Derek had the potential to be a good alpha he just wasn't ready at the time.

 

“So what brought you back?”  They both asked in unison which was weird and kinda funny. Derek gestured for him to go ahead.

 

“At first? I was just going to come back to put the house up for sale visit a bit and leave. But now? Feels like I should never have left.” Derek nodded seeming almost… Pleased? Like that was a test and he'd answered the question right. Derek stepped closer and gabbed the back of his neck, squeezing gently and rubbing his thumbs along the short hair at the base of his neck. It was such a familiar Derek gesture, like a Derek hug. He learned into it greedily accepting the affection. _He was a total affection whore today; his feelings were going everywhere._

 

“I felt the same.” Derek smiled at his former alpha and pulled him into a tight embrace. Derek huffed in faux annoyance and hugged Isaac back. “I missed you Pup.” He hated when Derek called him that. _He loved Derek calling him that._ Isaac growled playfully at the nickname only pretending to be angry.

“You know if you need a place to crash, your room is still available.”

 

“I was going to stay at Scott's.”

 

“Be a little difficult pup, your room is Ethan’s now,” Isaac growled not playfully this time.

 

“ **What!”**

 

\----

It was an odd mix of nostalgia and feeling out of place as he came down the spiral staircase of the loft. Since Ethan and planted his wolfy flag in his old bedroom, Isaac accepted Derek's offer. He'd slept great too, it was familiar, and everything smelled like Derek. Derek smelled good, and not it the way people he wanted to fuck smelled good. Derek smelled like safety, like a forest, pine needles, and pack. He still smelled like his alpha, probably because he'd turned him. Derek was at the stove cooking breakfast in his boxers, and it was such a familiar sight that it kinda weirded him out.

 

“Is it strange that I feel like I stepped into a time warp?” Derek looked over his shoulder with a cocked brow giving him a look like he was crazy. “It's just familiar, I guess.” Isaac sat on the counter next to the sink, so Derek had space and picked up his coffee mug taking a long sip of the delicious caffeine.

 

“Get your butt off my counter, I prepare food there.” Derek didn't yell it was just like fond exasperation. Isaac gave Derek his best puppy pout and Derek raised a brow. “Okay, maybe it does feel like déjà vu.” It was true they'd probably had the same conversation a thousand times, Isaac stayed there, and Derek grumbled as he cooked. It was nice kinda even if it was odd.

 

Isaac’s phone beeped with a message. And he opened it.

 

Unknown: It's Ethan, meet me at the mall I need your help with something.

 

What the hell did Ethan need help with at the mall? He wasn't going to carry his shopping, but he kinda needed some more clothes. It was kind of sad that everything he owned fit in a pair of suitcases. He huffed and saved Ethan's number typing out a quick reply.

 

Isaac: Is this life and death?

 

Ethan: No

 

Isaac: Why me?

 

Ethan: You know Stiles better than I do and Scott's at work.

 

Wait what? Was Ethan trying to find a gift for- oh yeah Stiles birthday was next week. Isaac typed out a reply before downing his coffee.

 

Isaac: Give me like half an hour? Also buying Stiles a birthday gift seems very uncharacteristic.

 

Ethan: He's pack.

 

He wondered if Ethan realized just how telling those two words were. He considered Stiles pack, wanted to do something nice for him. It was- who was this nice person wearing Ethan’s body?

 

Isaac: Who are you and what have you done with Ethan

 

Ethan: You don't even know me, Isaac.

 

Isaac winced okay that had been a bit cruel, but he wasn't apologizing Ethan deserved at least a little abuse, penance for past crimes and such.  

 

Isaac: Be there soon meet me at the food court?

 

Ethan: *thumbs up emoji*

 

“Hey, Derek?” Derek had just fixed their plates and was setting out the milk and Iran juice. (Orange juice. But that typo was far too amusing to correct.)

 

“Yea pup?” Derek sat down just as Isaac joined him giving his former alpha his best puppy look. _Which had like 68% success rate with Derek._

 

“Can I borrow your Camaro? I need to hit the mall.” Derek stared at him chewing his bite of sausage as if he was building suspense.

 

“You crash it and I'll-” Derek began.

 

“Rip my throat out with your teeth?” Isaac interjected with Derek's favorite threat.

  
“If you're lucky”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote myself into a bit of a corner with this chapter so it my be a little scatterbrained. But I promise the next one will be better.

It wasn't hard to spot Ethan across the food court. He was pack _still weird that he's pack._ His scent was off like he was really uncomfortable, it took Isaac a moment to see why. Ethan's outward appearance gave nothing away, but his scent did there was a girl shamelessly flirting with him. Ethan to his credit was making polite attempts to let her down easy. His discomfort was turning to anger rather quickly and Isaac didn't really blame him the bimbo couldn't take the hint. Isaac decided to take pity on poor Ethan and come to the rescue. He quickly made his way to Ethan’s table and wrapped his arms around his _really muscular_ torso from behind.

 

“Hey babe, sorry I'm late.” Ethan let out a content sigh his frustration ebbing and he tilted his head to look up at Isaac with a grin. Then to really get the bimbo to take the hint, Isaac kissed him just a quick peck on the lips. The girl turned the color of a tomato in embarrassment gaping at them.

 

“Better late than never sweetheart.” Ethan winked his scent radiating thanks, Isaac was a bit preoccupied trying not to analyze the fact he'd just kissed Ethan. It was just a chaste peck on the lips but Isaac had _liked_ it. It felt nice warm welcoming he'd even kinda liked how Ethan had called him sweetheart. The clueless bimbo scampered off and Ethan let out a relieved sigh. “Thank I really wanted to tear her face off, there, for a second. “ _There's the Ethan I know,_ although he mostly sounded like he was kidding.

 

“Yeah no problem,” Isaac let Ethan out of his arms and the shorter wolf stood stretching a bit, showing just a peek of his abs. _Quit staring at his body Isaac!_ Ethan smirked, shit he'd been caught he didn't say anything about it though.

 

“C’mon, let's go find something for the birthday boy.” Ethan led him off into the crowd. Luckily it wasn't packed just a bit crowded. Ethan wasn't bad company he was funny, sweet, talkative but not like a constant stream of babble. He'd helped Isaac pick out a few things, and his.collection of bags was growing. It was strange being able to afford things, having his own money and being able to splurge a bit.

 

Isaac had a sudden realization that Ethan had spent a lot of money, like _a lot_ of it. “Did you rob a bank or something?” Isaac, joked as he and Ethan finally decided on video games for Stiles. Ethan winced like Isaac’ had just struck him or something, the scent of loss pouring off him. _Shit._

 

“It's, uh- Aiden left me everything, a big trust from Deucalion, enough to set me up for life probably. I uh-” Ethan swiped a few tears from his cheeks, “Didn't even know about it it was going to be his-” Ethan took a deep breath trying to keep his emotions under control. “Birthday present, for both of us when we turned eighteen.” Isaac felt like a total dick. _Good job Isaac you and your big mouth._

 

“Shit I'm sorry,” Isaac put a hand on Ethan's shoulder, rubbing along his shoulder blade with his thumb. Ethan cleared his throat composing himself. _He smells so damn sad._

 

“It's alright you didn't know,” Ethan seemed to get full grip on himself. He smiled at Isaac no anger or resentment in his scent just the sour scent of loss. “Let's take a break, wanna grab lunch?” Had they been shopping that long? Wow it was lunch time, he nodded following Ethan back to the food court. Ethan volunteered to take their bags to his truck, Isaac nodded knowing he probably needed a minute. They could separate everything later.

 

\------

Ethan dumped the arm load of shopping bag in the back seat before climbing into the driver's seat. He pulled a photo of him and Aiden from under the visor. “I miss you big brother.” _Older by like five minutes._ This would probably be when Aiden whacked him upside the head and told him to quit it. Or maybe one of the rare moments he'd hug him, Aiden was bad at feelings. He hadn't felt complete since Aiden died, joining Scott's pack had helped. But he was pretty sure nothing could fill the Aiden shaped hole in his heart.

 

He let himself just cry for a minute until he felt like he couldn't cry anymore. He fixed his appearance in the mirror so other than red rimmed eyes he looked perfectly normal. Isaac coming back had been unexpected, he'd always kinda liked Isaac. He'd respected him at least, not mention massive sexual attraction. Isaac was hot, great body, pretty eyes, strong, handsome, _hung._ He'd caught a glimpse in the locker room, Isaac was packing even soft. Ethan finally stepped out and locked his truck making his way back inside.

 

\-----

Ethan looked a little better when he returned, he patted Isaac’s shoulder when he passed. _I'm not the one who needs comfort._ While in line to get their food Isaac grabbed Ethan's wrist the former alpha looked up at him with a raised brow. His eyes were still a bit red, but he didn't smell as sour, as devastatingly saddened. “I'm sorry about Aiden, he turned out to be a pretty good guy in the end.” Ethan gave him a sad smiled and yanked him him into a hug. _Never thought I'd actually want to be hugging Ethan._ He returned the embrace inhaling Ethan’s scent. His scent was bizarre but nice, cocoa, cinnamon, mixed with coffee and Cayenne pepper. It was sweet and spicy and way better than the sour scent of grief.

 

“Thanks, Isaac.” Ethan pulled away just as they were ready to order, once they had their lunch and sat down Isaac caught Ethan's eye.

 

“That's what pack is for.” The smile that broke out on Ethan's face was absolutely blinding. Isaac was still a bit torn but Ethan did feel and smell like pack. He just hoped that Ethan didn't regress to his old ways.

 

\-----

 

Isaac walked back into the loft and was just setting down his purchases when Derek just appeared. _Sneaky fucker._

“How was the mall with Ethan.” He asked being a nosy bastard and looking through all the things he'd bought.

 

“It was surprisingly nice, he's. Well, he's not what I thought he was.” Derek gave him a long assessing look. He was quiet as if contemplating what to say.

 

“If I can forgive him, you can too Isaac. He and Aiden were both manipulated by Deucalion. It's not my story to tell, but Deucalion used their trauma to his benefit.” So Aiden and Ethan were manipulated into evil? Well into their wicked ways at least. “Trauma like what they went through at such a young age it changes people. Not everyone copes properly, especially after being corrupted by more power that they're ready for.” That may have been more words than he'd ever seen Derek speak at once. When did Ethan and Derek have a heart to heart?

 

“You seem to know a lot about his past.” Isaac said folding his arms and staring at his former alpha. _Why's he telling me all this. Why does Derek care if I forgive him?_

 

“We had a heart to heart, it's, important that pack members not hold old grudges against each other. “ Derek rounded the counter and pulled the younger wolf into a tight hug. Scenting him, heavily and he was? Was Derek crying.

 

“Derek?” This was really freaking him out what was Derek so upset about?

 

“I'm sorry, Isaac. For the way I treated you, Boyd and Erica. For driving you away when we should have stuck together. I was a terrible alpha and I'm sorry.” Isaac rubbed Derek's back reassuringly he didn't blame Derek for any of that. He didn't need to apologize.

 

“You weren't a bad alpha all the time. You saved us from our shitty lives. If it hadn't been for the hunters and the alpha pack, we would've been a good pack. You don't have to apologize.” They stood there a long time just comforting each other before finally breaking away.

 

“You were a good beta Isaac, the best I could've asked for.” Derek beamed at him proudly and Isaac felt warm from the approval. It felt good to know he'd been a good beta. He'd heard that from. Scott but Scott was always approving it meant more, almost, coming from Derek.

 

“Wanna cuddle on the couch and watch a movie? For old times sake?” Isaac asked pulling away from Derek's vice like grip.

 

“As long as it isn't Flash Gordon,” Derek said with a grin.

  
“Screw you that movie's awesome!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter finally. I.apologize for the radio silence. Expect to see more of me in March when I can actually write from a PC and not a phone. And have proper internet not 4g xD.

Isaac groaned and fumbled around his nightstand for the evil buzzing device known as a smart phone. He managed to grab it rolling over to his side before answering. “Hello?” He grumbled annoyed that he was awoken at… He looked at his clock. _Noon_

 

“ _Were you still in bed_?” Ethan's voice teased over the line. He sounded amused, which was better than the sadness the other day. Isaac scoffed.

 

“No” He lied, he totally hadn't slept till noon. _I need to get into a routine._

 

“ _Lies, would you like to meet us for lunch, or do you require more beauty sleep?” Dick_ . What'd he mean us? Did Ethan hang out with the rest of the pack like a normal person? _That was rude brain._

 

“Who's us.” Isaac rubbed his eyes clearing them of sleep waking a little. He really should get up, and jump in the shower to get rid of his incessant morning wood. _Priorities, orgasm first then hygiene._

 

“ _Myself and Liam.”_ Well, he should get to know his new pack mates. That'd only be polite.

 

“Give me like… an hour.”

 

“ _Great we'll pick you up.”_ Isaac could practically hear the smile in Ethan's voice. It made him feel warm and oddly happy. Making Ethan shouldn't have made him feel happy. _Should it?_ He really needed to work out his rapidly changing feelings on Ethan.

 

“See ya soon.” Isaac hung up and swung his long legs over the edge of the bed. He stretched reaching his arms over his head feeling his joints pop satisfyingly. Isaac couldn't hear Derek in the loft, so he was probably out. _Doing Derek things, like scowling at people. Or brooding, maybe working out._ Derek was both straightforward and complex.

 

Isaac shuffled to the bathroom stripping his clothes hither and thither as he went. He turned on the water and stepped into as soon as it was warm. He wasted no time wrapping his hand around his hard member and stroking himself with long slow pulls. Isaac was proud of his cock; it was one of his favorite parts of his body. He was hung a little over eight inches with a decent girth and low hanging balls. _I could totally do porn._ He scoffed at his random thought and let out a low moan as the hot water cascaded down his rippling muscles.

 

He let his mind wander over his random spank bank material. From Scott to Jackson and suddenly settling on a mental image of Ethan. Ethan kissing him fiercely and jerking him fast and hard. He didn't analyze that he just let his mind transfix of the fantastic fantasy. He came with a shout spraying The shower wall with cum. He panted roughly for a few moments before cleaning up his mess and finishing his shower.

 

He'd just dressed in an outfit Ethan had helped him pick out. A pair of dark jeans and dark crimson button down shirt. When he heard Liam on the other side of the loft door downstairs announce his presence, Isaac jogged down the stairs and slid open the door. The younger wolf gave him a quick once over.

 

“You look nice.” Liam complemented, and Isaac smiled at him. It was just a simple compliment, but it was welcome. He didn't know Liam well, but he was starting to get the impression he was a sweet kid. Isaac’ stepped out and slid the door shut locking it up.

 

“Thanks, Liam.” He followed the shorter wolf down to Ethan's waiting truck. He took the back seat. Muttering something about Isaac having ostrich legs, he wasn't paying attention because Ethan was basically eye fucking him.

 

“Wow, you look hot.” Ethan finally spoke, and Isaac snorted climbing into the front seat. Ethan looked pretty good himself in tight jeans and a black Henley that showed off his muscled torso nicely.

 

“Thanks,” Isaac tried not to blush. _And failed miserably._ As Ethan ogled him, it should have been creepy, but it wasn't. It was utterly flattering.

 

“Hey, can you guys flirt later? I'm starving.” Ethan laughed swatting playfully at Liam as he started the engine. Liam deftly dodged Ethan's flailing limb; it was a very brotherly scene. It was odd to see how much Ethan had changed. He’d done terrible things, but he was still just another teenager. He looked utterly normal play fighting with his younger pack mate.

 

“Brat,” Ethan grumbled ceasing his teasing swats at Liam and pulling out of the lot. Isaac spent most of the ride watching Ethan, observing his mannerisms. He yelled at poor drivers, sang softly along with the radio, joked and bantered with Liam and occasionally dragged Isaac into the conversation. Ethan was turning out to be a lot like Russia. A mystery wrapped inside an enigma.

 

They argued for a while on where to actually eat; they settled on Mexican after Liam and Isaac pouted at Ethan, and he caved to their twin puppy looks. _Ha, you can repel adorableness of our magnitude._

 

The entered the restaurant Liam sliding into the booth next to Isaac and pressing partially against his side. Ethan sat across from them, rolling his eyes fondly at Liam who was shameless in his need for contact. Scott had mentioned something about it helping the youngest wolf stay anchored, so he didn't complain.

 

“So Isaac, any plans on what you want to do now that you're home.” Isaac paused mid drink. _Home._ He really did feel like he'd come home. He'd missed his pack, his friends, hell he'd even missed Derek. He had no real plan on what he wanted to do. He figured he could probably go back to work at the animal clinic. Maybe get himself a car, he didn't like borrowing Derek's if he could avoid it. Even if Derek had insisted he had two vehicles and wasn't inconveniencing him.

 

“I dunno really, maybe go back to.working for Deaton, probably buy myself a car.” He shrugged, he really hadn't thought about it. It'd been kind of a rollercoaster since he came home. The satisfying feeling of coming back to his pack. The confusion of his feelings for Ethan. _I don't have feelings for Ethan._ Keep telling yourself that Lahey. Derek's emotional apology, it's been a lot to take in.

 

“I think Sheriff Stilinski said something about them selling off their old squad cars. Should check in with him.” Liam suggested, it was a good idea. Retired patrol cars tended to be a good value, and the sheriff wouldn't sell him a lemon.

 

“That's a good idea; I'll talk to him about that.” Liam smiled and his eyes lit up humorously as a large plate of chimichangas was placed in front of him. That was a lot of food for a little guy. Isaac had settled for quesadilla and rice, while Ethan had a big pile of tacos. “You plan on eating all of that?” Isaac joked nudging Liam with his elbow.

 

“I'm a growing werepuppy I need my nourishment.” Isaac snorted and watched in amused horror as Liam proceeded to eat like a ravenous Velociraptor.

 

“Keep your fingers clear while he eats regrowing a finger sucks,” Ethan grunted when Liam kicked him under the table. Isaac. Didn't even try to keep himself from laughing. They finished their meal in relative silence, and when the bill came, both Isaac and Liam got a kick under the table from Ethan when they reached for their wallets. “It’s on me I insist.” Ethan's look dared them to argue as he handed his debit card to the waitress.

\---

 

After lunch, they went to the park and tossed around a foot ball for awhile. Which eventually led to a wrestling match between Isaac and Liam, when Isaac tried to use his height to play keep away with the ball. Liam was ridiculously strong for a little guy, Ethan watched in utter amusement as they rolled around in the grass.

 

“You two look like puppies.” Ethan scoffed Isaac managed to flip Ethan off despite Liam having him in a headlock. It was dark by the time Isaac got back to the loft. Derek was sitting in his favorite chair reading he looked up from his book and quirked a brow.

 

“You have a leaf in your hair pup” Derek chuckled as Isaac plucked the offending foliage from his curls. He crossed to the kitchen pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. “Have a nice day with Liam and Ethan?” Isaac gave Derek a questioning look.

 

“How'd you know where I was, and who I was with?” Isaac questioned hopping over the back of the sofa and stretching out.

 

“I always know where you were and who you were with pup. Ever since I turned you, especially after…” Derek cleared his throat leaving the implied _After Erica and Boyd_ unsaid.

 

“So you were stalking me.” Isaac teased trying to lighten the mood.

 

“That's more Peter's Modus Operandi. I prefer to creep from rooftops like Batman.” Isaac couldn't help himself he rolled off the couch laughing at the mental image of Derek in a Batman suit brooding over the city.

 

“Oh god, that made a fabulous mental image.” Isaac finally managed to get to his feet and back to the couch.

 

“Always glad to provide amusement.” Derek scoffed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Liam and Isaac are so adorable I can't even.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long still waiting on proper internet instead of this tethered phone crap. ugh I've been working on this chapter for awhile. I got it about were I wanted it so i decided to post. Enjoy.

Isaac awoke in the middle of the night to his phone chiming incessantly with text message notifications. He grumbled rolling over to grab the obnoxious device. Which at this point had convinced him that smartphones were evil devices. Designed only to keep him from sleeping. He shifted to sit up unlocking the screen and cursing as the extremely bright display temporarily blinded him. “Fucking Christ” he grumbled. _I need those retinas phone!_ After his eyeballs had recovered from the blinding light, he saw that the messages were from Ethan.

 

Ethan: Isaac you up?

 

Ethan: I think someone is following me.

 

Ethan: I’m heading your way.

 

Isaac frowned and dialed Ethan's number on the second ring it was answered but not by Ethan. **_“I’m sorry Ethan’s a bit tied up at the moment can I take a message?”_ ** An entirely too smug voice replied over the phone. _Who the fuck?_

 

“Who are you what did you do to Ethan?” Isaac could hear Ethan snarling and growling in the background like he was fighting against restraints.

 

 _“I haven’t done anything to him. Yet… Do I have your attention pup?”_ Who was this guy? He sounded smug but not hostile or malicey… _that's not a word. Uhhh malicious that was the word._

 

“What do you want? If you hurt him I’ll...” He wracked his brain trying to think of why someone would nap Ethan. Sadly a lot of the reasons made sense. Past enemy, someone trying to get to Scott, Ethan wasn't precisely a saint in the past. He probably had enemies.  

 

 **_“Spare me the empty and baseless threats, dear Isaac. I've watched you pack for a long time I know you aren't the maim first ask questions later types. Well not with your adorable crooked jawed alpha any ways. Now let's make this simple shall we? Fetch your alpha and only your alpha and follow the Eagle.”_ ** Follow the Eagle? What? What did that even mean? **_“Try and bring the entirety of your little paw patrol and you won't be able to find me. Or Ethan.”_ **

 

“Who are you?” Isaac asked trying to keep his voice measured and level. If this guy wanted to hurt Ethan, it was best not to antagonize or anger him. And if he had some ulterior motive Isaac would probably get further with diplomacy. _That’s what Scott would do anyway._ Derek would’ve probably scouring the woods all claws and fangs ready to shred this guy. Which likely wouldn’t be an easy task, if he were able to get the jump on and trap a former alpha this guy was no pushover.

 

 ** _“That’s not the right question Isaac, let's just call me an interested party.”_** This guy was such a smug asshole. Seriously he sounded entirely pleased with himself. Still not malicious, hell his tone wasn’t threatening. More… Suggestive? Like he was suggesting a course of action and that deviation from the said course was ill advised. It was almost like how he’d heard Chris threaten omegas before. Was this guy some sort of hunter.

 

“What do you want?” The voice on the other end of the line huffed a short laugh.

 

 **_“To get rid of a problem and I need the three of you to do it. Afterward, you and your little werewolf group of teen angst can go back to your normal lives. No harm, No foul.”_ ** Problem? What problem? What could this guy possibly want with the three of them? Probably nothing good.

 

“And what problem is that?” Isaac could hear the guy clap his hands in a slow golf clap on the other side of the phone. _Great, smug and sarcastic._

 

 **_“That is the right question Isaac, well done. Now, remember to follow the Eagle._ ** _”_  

“Wait what does that even mean!” the line went dead, and Isaac’s ears were met by a dial tone. Isaac growled and threw his phone on the bed in anger. He picked up the discarded phone and dialed Scott. His nerves were utterly shot he was concerned for Ethan and annoyed out of his mind, a tight ball of dread was forming in his gut, he needed to calm down he couldn't help Ethan if he freaked. He could freak about one of his pack getting kidnapped later. Scott answered on the third ring.

 

 **_“Isaac? What’s wrong?”_ ** The ball of dread in his gut quickly started to dissipate at hearing his alphas _sleepy_ yet warm voice.

 

“Scott we have a problem.”

\----

\---Ethan---

 

He gave up struggling the more he struggled, the more the invisible magical bonds around his body tightened. He couldn't believe this hunter grabbed him. One second he felt eyes on him and a few seconds later he was pulled into a tree and tied by magical bonds. He was completely defenseless here if the hunter wanted to kill him he could’ve done it easily. He’d listened in on the hunter-witch’s conversation with Isaac. The smug fuck was taunting them, and enjoying himself. He seemed far too pleased that his plan was working. Ethan glared at the hunter since that and growling was about all he could do at the moment. He hated the fact the hunter was fucking gorgeous. He was a little shorter than Ethan but if his arms were anything to go by he was seriously built. _What the hell kind of hunter hunts in a blue dress shirt with his sleeve rolled up anyway?_ Showed off his forearms, he had a well-structured face and lovely eyes he was just pretty. _If you weren't a hunter, I'd totally fuck you._

 

“Lust smells good on you.” What could the hunter smell him too? Fucking witches he was totally not blushing. Just red in the face from anger and effort. “You know having a gorgeous guy like you tied up would be kind of sexy under other circumstances.” Ethan’s cock throbbed at the idea. Seriously he was tied up by a hunter he shouldn't be horny right now. Except for the danger and the fact he was at this guy's mercy kept him hard as a rock in his jeans.

 

“If you weren't holding me against my will I’d probably fuck you,” Ethan grumbled drawing a laugh from the hunter.

 

“You think you’d be on top wolf boy?” The hunter taunted walking a bit closer but still out of range where Ethan could bite him. _Smart._

 

“You'd make me work for it wouldn’t you.”  Ethan taunted back with a smirk, seductive fucker.

 

“Probably would wolfy, unless you caught me in a submissive mood.” The hunter stepped back leaning against an adjacent tree and lighting a cigarette. This hunter was strange; he hadn't threatened him, or hurt him really. _Getting slammed into a tree full force hurt, but he was a werewolf._ He knew if he wanted to this hunter could cause him pain in was that he couldn't even imagine. Deucalion had told him horror stories of entire packs wiped out by hunter-witches. They made A regular hunter like Argent seem cuddly. This guy smelled powerful the unique ozone scent of magic was thick beneath his other scents. His overlying scent was pretty appealing too, the sweet, spicy scent of sexual interest, a smell of tobacco and whiskey, the warm, velvety scent of amusement. His personal scent was almost completely natural except for a very light body wash and detergent smell. It made an appealing mix; it made him want to relax which was stupid because this man was dangerous. “I’m not gonna hurt ya kid, quit looking at me like that. A few months ago I’d have killed you on sight, but you’ve been behaving. Hell, I’d call you rehabilitated even. A proper pack did you good.” Ethan gave the hunter a strange look; he understood werewolf pack dynamics better than a hunter should have.

 

“How long have you been spying on this town anyway,” Ethan asked it was pointless to fight he couldn't break the spell by himself. Not without the hunter either wounded or distracted. _Maybe not even then._

 

“Less me spying, more what I hear from Chris Argent and the local witch coven.” _So this guy knew Argent? Was that good or bad?_

 

Ethan heard the beating of wings and a screech as the hunter's pet bald eagle. Or witch familiar swooped back down and landed on the hunter's shoulder. “Good they are here.”

 

Scott and Isaac stepped into view slowly and cautiously. The hunter pulled an amulet from his pocket, and it began to glow. “Now that I have your attention I need your help to fix a supernatural faux pax.” The hunter dropped the amulet, and a figure coalesced into a human shape, and Ethan’s jaw dropped.

  
“Aiden?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my favorite OC's is here now wonder were he's going to take things ;) Also Aiden! or well Aiden's Ghost.... For now.


	5. Chapter 5

 

A/N: Since I'm sure not all of you are Familiar with my favourite hunter-witch OC this is Jesse. 

 

 

Isaac couldn't even properly process what he was seeing. Aiden Like, ghost Aiden, what the fuck. Also, who was this gorgeous hunter-witch guy? He was seriously a handsome man, could totally be a model. Or a porn star, 11/10 would bang. _Not as hot as Ethan. Shut Up brain!_ Isaac felt bad for Ethan honestly, he looked like he wanted nothing more than to hug his brother right now. He couldn't obviously since he was like Obi-Wan Kenobi’s ghost at the moment.

 

“Hey Ethan, did you miss me?” Ethan made a choked sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

 

“You're such a dick.” Isaac felt a pang in his chest at Ethan’s broken tone. He sounded like he was about to cry. Not that Isaac blamed him he'd probably weep with joy if he got to talk to his brother again. Even in ghost mode.

 

“I'm sorry Ethan.” Ethan raised a brow like he didn't understand what Aiden meant. Isaac had an idea. Aiden was sorry he died and left Ethan alone, with no family without a part of himself.

 

“For what?” Ethan didn’t protest when Scott squeezed his shoulder in comfort. He even leaned into the touch seeking comfort. Isaac stepped a little closer so that his shoulder was brushing Ethan’s keeping his pack comfort a bit more clandestine.

 

“For, dying for not being here for you.” Ethan nodded wiping tears away like it totally wasn't ok for him to be emotional right now or something.

 

“Wasn't your fault.” No it wasn't it was the Oni and the nogitsune’s fault. Aiden definitely wasn't at fault. As much as Isaac didn’t like Aiden, he couldn’t fault him for dying. He’d been trying to be a better guy and help them after all. _He's still a douche._

 

The hunter stepped forward so he was standing beside Aiden and cleared his throat. “Well I guess I should explain the situation. First I'll start with introductions. I’m Jesse and the Bald Eagle who led you here is my familiar Landroval.” Isaac didn't like that bird, it looked almost as smug and sarcastic as its owner. Jesse leaned back against the large tree he had Ethan tied to fishing a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and lighting it with a quick snap of a zippo.

 

“So, in the least complicated way of explaining this. The nogitsune is not a natural supernatural occurrence. It's a perversion of a kitsune, created by dark magic over a thousand years ago. There are rules in the world of magic. Rules he broke, there is a certain… balance to the old religion as some call it. When the nogitsune was created the Kitsune banded together to create the Oni to fight the nogitsune. However the laws of the supernatural world say nothing can be created beyond what already exists. Basically all supernatural creatures stem from the same place, everything from werewolves to vampires are as old as the world itself. So when that law is broken it causes damage to the very fabric of the supernatural world, and magic attempts to restore some balance to itself. This causes… oddities.” Jesse paused for a moment gesturing toward Aiden with his cigarette.

 

“For example when he died his soul should have passed over to the other side. But Ethan and Aiden have technically already died once. One cannot exist without the other. When they lost their alpha power and their conjoined body it was the laws of magic that kept them alive basically linking their souls. Or whatever you want to call the mystical juju that powers all werewolves since Fenrir turned Lycaon. So Aiden shouldn't have been able to die while Ethan lived. But because he was killed by an abomination to magic, it caused an oddity. To correct the mistake Aiden’s spirit sought out the nearest and strongest source of magic it could find. Which wound up being me.” Jesse crushed out his cigarette with his boot heel and ran his fingers through his hair. As if he was trying to best explain what he wanted to say next.

 

“As a witch, I obviously call upon magic. Therefore I have to help keep the balance if the scale tilts too much bad things happen. Like the Chernobyl incident, that was all because some idiot russian scientists were trying to mutate werewolves into super soldiers, and magic said no then made the place meltdown. So basically I have to perform a really complex blood magic spell that will very likely kill me to put Aiden back in his body. Well, I could’ve killed Ethan and fixed the problem that way but since magic has a sense of humor Aiden’s conscious is directly tethered to mine, so I feel what he feels and hear all his thoughts. Talk about of lack of privacy. Besides, i don’t kill werewolves that stay on the straight and narrow.” Ethan looked like he was the only one who'd processed that information overload yet. He still looked confused but hopeful, that it could work.

 

“What do we have to do?” Ethan asked. Isaac didn't know what it was about the hunter but he didn't’ seem deceitful. And to be honest his whole story seemed way too crazy to be made up. It helped that Scott looked sold too.

 

“Well basically I’d use your blood to restore his body and hope that channeling a true alpha and his first beta is enough to keep me from dying before the spell completes. We are talking about a lot of power required here. If i draw to much i could literally explode into fine red mist. If it's not enough my body won't heal fast enough to funnel that much power to where it needs to go. Then I'll slip into cardiac arrest and die.” Why would this guy be willing to risk all that for a stranger.

 

“Why would you take the risk. Why not just kill me and be done with it?” That was a good point killing Ethan sounded like the much safer option available to the hunter.

 

“I've got a real soft spot for reunited brothers. It's just the right thing to do. I'm a hunter. Not a murderer some hunters seem to not know the difference.” Like Kate and Gerard Argent.

 

Ethan and Ghost Aiden were still staring at each other like they had so much to say but wanted to do it in private. Jesse picked up the Talisman and tossed it to Ethan. “Go talk in private he can manifest anywhere that talisman is placed. I'll still be able to hear you but I won't pry.” Ethan nodded thankfully and walked away Aiden’s ghost following behind. _That's so weird the supernatural world was fucked up._

 

 _“_ So uhhh we should talk. There is risk to both of you too.”

 

“Wait Liam is my first beta not Isaac.” Well kinda? Did the fact Scott had turned Liam matter?

 

“You were Isaac’s alpha before you ever became an alpha Scott.” Jesse rolled his eyes like that was super obvious.

 

“How do you know so much about us?” Scott asked and it was a pretty good question. The hunter did know way more than he should.

 

“I know what Aiden knows. Also what i managed to grill Gerard Argent and Peter Hale for.” Wait wasn't Peter in Eichen House.

 

“You’ve talked to Peter? I thought he was in Eichen House.” Jesse frowned and quirked a brow.

 

“You didn't hear about his escape? He was far too clever to stay in there long.” Shit. That was gonna wind up being a problem Isaac knew all about Peter’s power play.

 

“Great. Any more bad news?” Scott looked like he really couldn't handle any more bad news.

 

“Well if this works you get Aiden back that's good news right?”

 

“Debatable” Isaac muttered.

 

“Isaac.” Scott scolded. Isaac gave a half apologetic shrug he didn't have to like the guy right? _Ethan would want you to get along._ Since when was that important? Isaac really needed to sort out these complex Ethan emotions. They were driving him nuts.

 

\-----

It was kind of unexpected that while they waited for the full moon to do the hunters spell Ethan began to become a fixture in Isaac’s life. The hung out a lot usually with Liam or Lydia in their little group but their time alone was perfectly pleasant too. Ethan was great company and sexy company, so eye candy always helped. He was funny and actually quite sweet. He even mowed the lawn for the nosy old lady who lived across from scott. _Mrs. Abernathy?_ Something like that she was kind of the town menace. Seriously she was old sure, but she was the devil. Always doing old lady things like quadruple parking her VW Beetle at the grocery store or driving two miles an hour on the interstate. She was also mean she had a click of old ladies who sat at the mall judging people for fun. Of course, she probably had no idea anyone other than her old lady friends could hear her but damn. Currently, Ethan and Isaac were on Derek’s couch watching spaceballs and cracking up. Isaac had never seen it before, and Ethan had called him uncultured swine and demanded they watch it.

 

The credits had just rolled and Isaac was still chuckling. “Alright you're right that was hilarious.”

Ethan grinned at him and collected their empty popcorn bowl gracefully vaulting over the couch and taking it to the kitchen.

 

“I told you you were uncultured swine.” Ethan joked tossing a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

 

“Bite me, jackass.” Ethan snorted launching an unpopped kernel his way.

 

“I bet you'd taste pretty good.” He replied and Isaac blushed a bit. _I wouldn't mind giving you a taste either._ The image of Ethan slowly sliding his lips down Isaac’s cock bullied its way into Isaac's brain. Causing his dick to twitch in interest.

 

“Move your legs ostrich.” Ethan said swatting his foot and snapping Isaac out of his sexy daydreaming. Isaac lifted his legs and let Ethan get comfortable which basically meant Ethan manhandling Isaac around until he was leaning back against Isaac's chest. Isaac didn't really mind Ethan cuddling with him, he was pack and Scott’s pack seemed to do a lot of cuddling. Open and overt cuddles, not like Derek who thought he was being sneaky with his affection. _He totally wasn't._

 

Ethan passed Isaac the remote and Isaac grabbed it surfing through Derek’s netflix. He finally settled on another comedy Planes trains and Automobiles. He totally hadn't done it because he loved the way Ethan laughed or how good be smelled when he was amused. Isaac Discreetly took a deep inhale of Ethan scent and relaxed letting John Candy and Steve Martin amuse him with their antics.

 

\---

It was weird having the hunter around. He wasn't like any other hunter they'd met. He was kind of like Chris in a way, but gentler, softer almost. He wasn't a pushover that was easy to tell but he definitely not what Isaac was expecting. _Kinda helps he's super hot._ Though when Ethan was in the same room he still found himself ogling him way harder. He was just gorgeous. Perfect ass perfect body and judging from the dick print in his sweatpants hung like a horse.

 

“Dude just fuck him already.” Isaac nearly jumped out of his skin. Jesse could be silent and mask his scent so he loved sneaking up on the wolves to see if they were paying attention. Which Isaac had not been he was staring at Ethan's ass where he was bent over going through his bag.

 

“Like it's that simple.” Isaac hissed. _Sneaky fuck nearly gave me a heart attack at eighteen._ Jesse rolled his eyes shaking his head.

 

“It is you are just making it complicated.”Isaac glared at the hunter who gave him a cheeky grin which Isaac had learned meant he was about to do something he deemed evil. “Hey Ethan Isaac wants to fuck you. Discuss.” Ethan's head shot up and his eyes locked on Isaac. Isaac was pretty sure he looked like a tomato right about now. Jesse clapped him on the shoulder and leaned in close enough to whisper. “Good luck Puppy.” Isaac was gonna kill him but he’d already disappeared. _How's he fucking do that?_

 

Isaac swallowed hard as Ethan turned and walked toward him. He was probably about to get punched, he clenched his jaw and braced himself. But Ethan didn't smell angry and he didn't look like he was about to take a swing. Ethan stopped so close their chests were almost brushing. Isaac was trying to make his mouth work to get out of this awkward situation but nothing was coming out.

 

“Do you really want to have sex with me?” It wasn't cruel or dismissive just genuinely curious. The question was a total trap because Ethan would know he was lying. Isaac would totally deny it but he was sure he reeked of interest right now. Ethan looked so fucking amused and really turned on and Isaac couldn't think.

 

“Uhhh I.” Ethan shook his head with a fond roll of his eyes before leaning in and kissing him. _Holy fuck! He kissed me!_ It was just a soft peck on the lips but Isaac instantly wanted more so he pulled Ethan back in and kissed him hard. _Fuck talking._ Ethan moaned and he was never so glad Derek was out looking for Peter in his life. His cock became achingly hard in seconds as their tongues wrestled for dominance after a moment though Ethan stop resisting letting Isaac explore his soft mouth. He pulled back to breath and Ethan was smiling at him like an idiot.

 

“Took you long enough idiot.” Isaac scoffed at that and kissed Ethan again.

 

“Wanna take this to my room?” Ethan’s eyes briefly flashed blue and he let out a deep aroused glare practically dragging Isaac up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dirty cock tease i know! Ethan and Isaac's first time together warranted its own chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No plot in this chapter just hot werewolf sex Enjoy.

Isaac's door was barely closed when his back was pressed against it. Ethan kisses were passionate with an almost feral quality. It was oddly tender though with Ethan’s hand cupping his chin and his thumb gently caressing Isaac’s jaw. Isaac melted into the kiss and slid his hands up beneath Ethan's shirt admiring his musculature and moaning as his mouth was ravaged. Ethan was absolutely gorgeous,, the cut of his muscles was exquisite. From his sculpted pecs to his glorious abs. With deep ridges, Isaac really wanted to see acting as canals for his cum. Ethan’s tongue was rough and demanding mapping his mouth as if Ethan wanted to explore every detail, every crevice of Isaac's mouth. Oxygen soon became an issue, they broke their kiss panting their foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath. Ethan wrapped his arms around Isaac's shoulders pulling their chests flush and burying his face in the crook of Isaac’s neck. It was oddly intimate, normally though Isaac wasn't sexually aroused while one of his pack mates was scenting him. Ethan turned his head slightly and ran his tongue along Isaac’s jugular making him shudder. That tickled and felt really fucking good all at once. Isaac tilted his head to give Ethan better access as he began pressing gentle kisses into the vulnerable flesh of Isaac's neck and throat. It showed how far they’d come that Isaac actually trusted Ethan to be that close to his throat. A year or so ago he’d be worried Ethan would sink his fangs in and rip his throat out. He trusted Ethan now, which was kind of a startling realization that he now trusted a guy that he wanted to kill a few months ago.   

 

“Stop thinking Isaac,” Ethan growled into his neck sending another shudder through Isaac’s body. “Focus on the moment.”

 

“Maybe you should distract me.” Isaac retorted slyly.Ethan pulled back and gave a smirk that was partially terrifying and made Isaac’s cock throb with want. Ethan slid to his knees and looked up with a coy grin as he snapped Isaac’s belt like an old rubber band. _Hey, I liked that belt._ He kept that protest mental because he wasn't going to stop Ethan from sucking his dick. Damn the belt thankfully he didn't rip his jeans off. _Although that’d be kinda hot in a savage wolfman way._ Ethan’s alternative of slowly unbuttoning Isaac’s jeans, like he was unwrapping the world best present was pretty hot too and really flattering. Isaac was glad he hadn't worn underwear as his cock sprang free blissfully free of its dastardly denim prison.

 

“Damn even your cock is gorgeous.” Isaac felt the heat rush to his cheeks at the oddly sweet yet filthy compliment. “You’re adorable when you blush you know.” Isaac gave a warning growl, and Ethan chuckled as he finally put his mouth to much better use. Isaac groaned and felt his claws dig into the door behind him likely leaving several gouges in the paint. _Whoops._ Isaac was utterly transfixed watching Ethan suck his cock. It was probably the hottest damn thing he’d ever seen, and it felt fucking amazing. Ethan’s mouth was warm and smooth, and his tongue was never idle moving about his shaft as Ethan devoured him. Ethan met Isaac’s eyes as he slowly slid further and further down until Isaac’s cock was fully sheathed in Ethan's throat.

“Holy fuck.” Isaac groaned his claws definitely digging into the door leaving several long gouges in the wood.  Ethan moaned around Isaac’s cock sending a shockwave of vibration through his cock. “Ethan!” Isaac luckily had the presence of wind to retract his claws before grabbing the back of Ethan’s head. Not forcing him further. _Not that he could possibly go any further with his nose buried in Isaac’s pubes._  But definitely encouraging him to please not fucking stop. Ethan moaned in his own encouragement and began to happily bob his head overloading Isaac’s brain as he was subjected to the hottest blowjob of his life. The warm wetness combined with the tightness of Ethan’s throat and his moaning made for an intoxicating mixture of sensation that had Isaac teetering on edge. “Ethan I’m not gonna last long if you keep this up.” Ethan pulled off his cock and kissed the tip.

 

“Cum for me Isaac” Isaac was sure he was gonna say something but his cock had been swallowed again and all that came out was a groan. Ethan gripped Isaac’s legs and devoured Isaac like his cock was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Isaac felt his orgasm rapidly approached and practically howled and _thanked God for Derek's sound proof loft_ as he came down Ethan’s throat. Ethan moaned swallowed greedily moaning the whole time conveying his approval of Isaac’s cum. Ethan sucked him through his orgasm and beyond as his cock became really sensitive.

 

“Ethan god, stop sensitive.” Ethan eased off Isaac's still rock hard cock and stood up claiming Isaac mouth again his arms wrapping around Isaac’s torso and pulling their bodies flush. Isaac could feel Ethan own hardness pressed against his own. It was both kinda gross and really fucking hot that he could taste his own cum in Ethan’s mouth. Ethan broke the kiss again and smiled at him.

 

“Want to take this further?” Ethan inquired gently rubbing his thumb across Isaac’s cheekbone which felt really intimate.  

 

“What did you have in mind?” Isaac had trouble concentrating his brain had just been sucked out through his cock.

 

Ethan grabbed Isaac’s still sensitive cock and gave it a few short strokes. “I was thinking you fuck me into your mattress. Or I fuck you either way.”

 

“Didn’t take you as the type to bottom.” Isaac teased.

 

“Have you seen your cock? It’d turn anyone into a bottom.” Isaac huffed a laugh at that and pulled Ethan into another kiss.

 

“Take your clothes off you’re overdressed.” Ethan stepped back, and they both shed the rest of their clothes quickly almost as if the clothes were on fire. Before he'd fully processed the fact he was airborne Isaac landed on his back on the bed with a bounce.  “Eager much?” Isaac laughed Leaning up on his elbows to admire Ethan’s naked body. He was beautiful muscular lean hung. Like really hung he probably had a bigger dick which wasn’t fair. Isaac briefly considered whether or not he wanted to try that monster but decided against it. Ethan seemed to sense his apprehension because he climbed over Isaac and kissed him comfortingly

 

“Don't worry, I wanted to ride you more than I wanted to fuck you. But you do have a beautiful ass.” Isaac felt himself blush again which he hated. _Seriously when did I become a teenage girl?_ “I know were both wolves and can’t get anything but, do you wanna use a condom?” That was oddly considerate, but hell no he didn't want to use a condom.

 

“No now shut up and ride me.” Ethan laughed and pulled the lube Isaac had hidden under his pillow out and lubed Isaac’s still rock hard cock.  

 

“Don't be in such a rush enjoy it, use all your senses,” Isaac grumbled to himself but took a deep breath and actually let his werewolf senses do their thing.  He was hit by a sudden wave of scent, and his cock became impossibly harder. The scent of Ethan’s lust was frankly incredible. Isaac wanted to bathe in it. He couldn't even describe it, but he loved it.

 

“Fuck you smell incredible.” Ethan smiled leaning in to kiss Isaac and gently stroking his cock to evenly coat it in lube.

 

“Trust me you do too. Wait until you try sex on a full moon, with another wolf it’s incredible.” Isaac wouldn't mind trying that with Ethan which was another realization that he didn't want this to be a one-time thing. He felt oddly possessive of Ethan now. He needed to talk to Derek this was clearly another weird wolf thing. Ethan lined himself up over Isaac’s clock and locked eyes with him. “Ready?”

 

“YES! For fuck sake Etha…. Jesus Christ.” Ethan impaled himself on Isaac’s cock with one swift movement effectively shutting Isaac up. Ethan had his eyes closed breathing in sharply through his nose. Isaac grabbed his hand and drew the pain away earning him a content sigh from Ethan.

“I didn’t mean for you to hurt yourself, idiot.”

 

“Sorry, got a little eager.” Ethan relaxed until he was ready to move Isaac Let him adjust just enjoying the tight warmth of Ethan’s hole clenched tightly around his cock. Ethan slowly began to move just rolling his hips a bit. Isaac lay back and groaned. It was totally unfair for Ethan to be this hot. He looked incredible, slowly rising and falling on Isaac's cock with a look of bliss on his face. Isaac sat up fully Wrapping his arms around Ethan's shoulder and rolling his hips experimentally. “Oh Fuck, Right there do that again.” Isaac’ happily obliged repeating the movement and savoring the deep moan that polled from Ethan’s throat. “Harder.” Isaac thrust his hips upward as hard as he could using the bouncing off the mattress as leverage. He locked his lips with Ethan's devouring his moans as he fucked into him. Holding him as close as he possibly could as he fucked into him with abandon. Ethan moaned and whimpered into Isaac’s mouth as he suddenly and violently came between them covering both their abdomens in came. Isaac growled and snapped his hips faster and more erratically spilling inside Ethan with a low rumbling growl. They broke their kiss panting with their foreheads pressed together.

 

“Holy fuck Isaac. No one's ever made me cum like that before.” Isaac grinned trying not to look too smug. He felt very pleased with himself he was always happy to provide as much pleasure as possible for his partners.

 

“That was incredible.” Isaac kissed Ethan again feeling his cock finally starting to soften. “We should shower.”

 

“Yeah, we should.” Ethan made absolutely no move to do so.

 

“Nap first?”

 

“Yes” Isaac laughed gently easing out of Ethan, he grabbed a pack of wet wipes he kept by the bed and cleaned them both up as best he could and finally got them both under the covers and situated with Ethan using Isaac’s shoulder as a pillow. Isaac kissed Ethan on the forehead and let himself doze off.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go enjoy.

Having Aiden in his head was probably the strangest thing Jesse had ever experienced. Having a dual consciousness made concentrating difficult. It also meant he literally knew everything about Aiden and visa verse. It was a level of intimate understanding that most people would never experience. He felt deeply for Aiden he'd been through a lot of trauma, and then steered further down a dark path by deranged alphas. Jesse understood why Ethan and Aiden were such disturbed young men. Hell, he didn't have any right to judge them either, he was just as fucked up as they were.

 

Still, the blissful quiet in his brain when Aiden was manifested outside of it was quite nice, and also sort of lonely he'd gotten far too used to Aiden lingering in his subconscious. He was glad Aiden was out for the moment however because the incantations to channel magic into the runes Stiles was currently painting on his body, were incredibly intricate require concise pronunciation. _This doesn't look weird at all me standing here in my underwear and getting painted up by a teenager._

 

“Ok done.” Jesse really didn't require confirmation the sensation of magic crackling across his skin and the faint smell ozone filling his nostrils. He almost chuckled as Stiles' eyes went wide at the glowing violet runes covering his body. Of course, the kid was ogling him in general as usual.

 

“Whatcha think do I look hot all tatted up?” Stiles cleared his throat and blushed. Jesse was no wolf, but he could smell the teen's arousal. It was spicy but had an unusual, unnatural undertone probably from all the Adderall. Scott chose that moment to walk into the room his face instantly going into full confused puppy mode.

 

“Why are you glowing? And in your underwear.” Ahh, sweet innocent Scott. He really did look confused, but apparently, his wolf was feeling possessive because he wrapped his arms around Stiles and growled softly and jealousy. To be fair, he had walked in on his boyfriend with another half naked man.  

 

“Don't worry wolf boy not gonna steal your man. Anyway, the runes will hopefully keep me from exploding when I bring Aiden back from the dead.” Jesse pulled on his clothes carefully concealing the bright mystic markings. “Be ready we have to do this tonight.” Scott nodded well kinda nodded his chin was resting on Stiles’ shoulder as he snuffed at his neck distractedly. _Werewolves are weird._

 

\----

 

Back at his motel room, Jesse made his final preparations for his act of necromancy. Ethan and Isaac were currently digging up Aiden’s body to transport to the Nemeton. _Man, I’d hate to have that part of the job, I feel sorry for Ethan._ With nothing left to do but wait Jesse lay down on the surprisingly comfortable mattress and closed his eyes.

 

It was almost like a dream or maybe a trance, it was hard to explain, but there was a part of Jess’s subconscious mind he and Aiden could share simultaneously. While he was either asleep or meditating. It was a comforting headspace, a small but cozy room, sparsely furnished with not much but a couch a chair and a fireplace which basked the room in warm light. He felt more than heard Aiden enter their joined headspace as he sort of materialized on the couch next to him.  

 

“They got my body exhumed, guess we're almost ready.” Aiden didn't sound excited, which was odd because you'd think he wants to come back to life. The hunter couldn't read Aiden's thoughts when they were here, so he had to read him the old fashioned way.

 

“You don't sound excited.” Jesse shifted, so he was facing Aiden eyeing his face carefully in the glow of the fire. His handsome face didn't give a lot away Aiden was good at hiding his feelings at least for the time they shared in this odd dream world.

 

“I just. I don’t… I don't want to be the reason any one else dies.” Aiden finally turned, so they were sat facing each other. Aiden was under all his dark deeds inherently a good person, he wasn't without regret or remorse he’d misguidedly done terrible things both to survive and to protect his brother.

 

“Good thing I don't plan on dying then.” Aiden scoffed rolling his chocolate colored eyes at Jesse’s lame attempt at reassurance. “I get what you mean, but personally, I think that A dying and B being forced to share in all my traumatic memories is enough penance Aiden. If I don't survive bringing you back, that's how the winds of magic blow. It wouldn't be your fault.”

 

“Look I want to be alive, I want to come back and make a fresh start at life but…. I don't think your life for mine would be a very fair trade.” Aiden sighed running a hand through his hair. “We're both pretty fucked up people, but everything you've done was in attempt to protect people. Me, well I'm just a murderer.” Jesse seriously contemplated smacking Aiden upside the head he could be so dense.

 

“We are both killers Aiden, I'm no saint either. You died to a perversion of Magic trying to both redeem yourself and protect people you care about that's pretty noble. Besides it's not like we have a choice here I personally don’t like possibly Earth destroying cosmic consequences.” That may have been an exaggeration, but the balance of magic was pretty important.

 

“You better survive this stupid ritual if you die I’ll never forgive you.” It was meant to be a joke, but it was clearly serious.

 

“Careful Aiden, I may start to think you care about me.”

 

“Because I do Idiot. You don't just share a body and mind with someone for several months and not get a tad invested in their well being.” Jesse chuckled at that.

 

“We’re kinda like Master Chief and Cortana. Except you'd be a much prettier hologram.” Aiden snorted and burst into a fit of chuckles.

 

“You are such a dork.” Aiden shook his head and scooted closer until their knees were pressed together. “I never thanked you, for well everything you're doing for me, and for Ethan. I'm glad you're the witch I got stuck with.” Jesse gave Aiden a genuine smile.

 

“You haven’t been the worst roommate I suppose.a bit moody and noisy but mostly alright.” Jesse shifted, so he was facing away from Aiden and lie back, so his head was resting on Aiden’s lap. “In all seriousness, though I'm glad I got to see the real you, as intrusive and scarring as seeing your entire life worth of memories was.”

 

“Your’s wasn't exactly a picnic either.”

 

“You know I think the universe has a lousy sense of humor. Somewhere someone is laughing at me for falling for yet another unobtainable man.” Aiden looked down and locked eyes with him his brows raised curiously.

 

“What makes you think you can’t have me?” Jesse rolled his eyes while secretly cursing himself for talking too much. While he could hide thoughts from Aiden with his abilities. _After a lot_ _of practice._ He apparently couldn't stop his big mouth.

 

“Didn't think I was your type,”

 

“You seriously got to see all my thoughts and never bothered to note that I wasn't straight?”

 

“I don't recall seeing any men in any of your sexual fantasies I've attempted to purge from my brain.” _because really there was no privacy with a collective consciousness._

 

“Just because I have sex with women doesn't mean I'm straight doofus. I could fall for the right guy.”

 

Jesse swallowed hard around a lump in his throat. “Do I fit the bill?” In lieu of a verbal response, Aiden leaned down and kissed him. It was a nice kiss too for a dream kiss. Sweet but passionate. Aiden pulled ways far too soon, but it was kinda an awkward angle.

 

“That answer your question?” _Yep loud and clear._ Jesse was more determined than ever to not die while bringing Aiden back from the dead.

 

\----

 

Ethan and Isaac gently lifted Aiden’s corpse from the confines of his casket and lie him on the Nemeton. Scott lit a set of torches arranged in a Valknut, the slain warrior's knot which seemed oddly fitting. As the last flame was lit the flames leaped higher and began to burn violet. The strong scent of ozone, of magic, filled the clearing Jesse stepped forward clad in only his boxers. Isaac really tried not to stare but the guy was hot, like seriously, and he looked kinda badass covered in glowing purple runes.

 

“Alright, it’s time.” Jesse handed Scott a bowl and a dagger. “I need blood from all three of you, the alpha the beta and blood of his blood.” Scott sliced open his palm and let himself bleed into the bowl, he passed it to Isaac, and he did the same, with Ethan completing the step.

 

“Are you sure this will work?” Scott asked which was an entirely valid question to be perfectly fair. Jesse gave Scott what could only be described as a bitch please face.

 

“For my sake, I hope so, I don't really like the idea of turning into fine red mist in an epic bloody explosion.” Scott grimaced it was a pretty gruesome mental image. Jesse took the bowl and raised it to his lips. “Join hands I'll need to channel all three of you and the moon.” Scott took Jesse's Right hand, Isaac, his left and Ethan took one of each Scott and Isaac’s hand. Isaac gave Ethan’s hand a reassuring squeeze smelling the concern sweeping off of him. Ethan gave his hand a squeeze in return. Jesse Drained the bowl of their mixed blood drinking it down in a few long gulps the runes across his skin flaring and glowing brighter when he opened his eyes again instead of their typical blue they were glowing a supernatural violet, not unlike a werewolf’s eyes. Jesse began repeating a long incantation in a language Isaac didn't recognize maybe Polish? Or Russian? For a long time nothing seemed to be happening but as the moon reached its apex the torches flared, and a wall of purple flame closed them all together. Leaving them in the small space where they interlocked in the center. The volume of Jesse’s voice got louder and louder until it sounded like it was descending from the heavens themselves. The ground quaked, and the black veins raced down the werewolves bodies and turned violet as the energy raced into the witch. Jesse suddenly released their arms and like some Sith Lord lightning shot from his fingers into Aiden’s body. Purple energy cascaded into Aiden and Isaac stood awestruck as his skin began to regain color even over the boom of Jesse’s voice he heard it a faint thump. Aiden’s heart was beating. Jesse’s started to bleed from his nose, his ears even around his eyes with a final repetition the torches went out Aiden sat up with a pained roar and Jesse collapsed on the ground in a heap.   

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be a longer chapter but i decided to be evil and end on a cliff hanger. Also i finally got a chance to watch season six of teen wolf and Im still processing it all up until the mid season finale so yea there is that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired so you get another update enjoy. I'll be watching Rogue One if you need me :P

Ethan practically Dove into Aiden’s arms, he was probably crying it was hard to tell the area around the Nemeton smelled like a lightning bolt had just struck it. “Shhh. It’s alright Ethan I’m back cut the water works man.” Ethan growled at his brother who actually chuckled. “Scott Is Jesse still Alive.” Scott knelt down next to the hunter.

 

“His heart's beating, barely and he’s breathing we should get him to the hospital.” Scott quickly lifted the unconscious hunter into his arm’s. Isaac picked up Jesse’s discarded pants and tossed the Keys to Jess’s ‘Cuda to Scott. “You guys coming? Or do you need a minute.”

 

“Yea uhh give us a few, I just came out of grave so I kinda stink.” Aiden waved them off. Scott snorted at that Ethan sure didn't seem to mind. Not that anyone could blame him he just got his only family back being a bit clingy was to be expected. “And thank you, all of you. I can’t ever repay you for this. But I’ll try.”  

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Aiden?” That came out far more cruel sounding than Isaac intended. He had reason to hate the guy, plenty of reason but that barb was uncalled for. The scent of Scott and Ethan’s joint disapproval made Isaac feel even more like a jackass.

 

“You don’t know me Isaac, not the real me anyway.” Isaac decided to keep his mouth shut before he said the million and two things he did know about Aiden. _The guy just came out of the ground Lahey cool it._ He turned and headed toward Jesse’s care biting the inside of his cheek to keep from spewing a hell of a lot of vitriol in Aiden’s direction.

\---

 

Ethan waited until he heard the roar of Jesse’s car leaving before he spoke again. “I missed you so much.” He knew his voice sounded wrecked. He hadn’t cried this much in a long time, not since Aiden actually died. Aiden just squeezed him tighter his strong arms wrapped securely around Ethan’s shoulders holding him tightly.  

 

“I missed you too Eth.” Even under the lingering scent of the grave, Aiden smelled so comforting he had no idea how to put how he felt into words. Not that he needed to Aiden wasn't holding back his own tears now either. “I love you, Ethan, I know I never said that enough. I promise I’ll never leave you again.”

 

“You better fucking not!” Ethan growled as menacingly as he could manage bringing a deep chuckle out of Aiden.

 

“C’mon, let's go home, I want to get out of this damn suit and into a shower. Then eat an entire buffet, I'm starving.”  Ethan nodded but made absolutely no effort to move. “Don’t make me carry you, Ethan,” Aiden grumbled. Ethan let out what could only be called a puppy whine, and Aiden sighed. Aiden stood bringing Ethan up with him and pulling him tight to his side. “You're lucky I’m feeling just a clingy as you for once.”

 

“Don’t even try to act like you don't like to cuddle Aiden.”

 

“Keep it down I’ve got a reputation to maintain you know.” Ethan laughed a deep bright, happy laugh he had his brother back and that’s all that mattered.

 

\----

 

Their loft had been left exactly as it had the night before they went to stop the Oni and the Nogitsune, which meant Ethan probably hadn't been there since that night. It certainly smelt like it, their scents had faded and the scent of what he assumed was a maid hovered in the air. The place was clean, but it was still pretty clear Ethan hadn't been there just by the scent.  “I’ve been staying with Scott.”

 

“Needed to be close to your new alpha?” It wasn't an accusation he understood, hell Scott and his pack were probably what kept Ethan together. Aiden knew how painful it was too loose pack.

 

“Scott’s a good alpha, he.. Well he kept me sane.” Aiden just nodded toeing off his shoes by the door.

 

“Order us food, lots and lots of food. I’ll be out in a minute. Can you survive the separation anxiety that long?”  Ethan snorted, picking up his phone and scrolling through his contacts.

 

“I can feel, smell and hear you think I can survive you being ten feet away for a few minutes.” Aiden chucked his jacket at Ethan, and it landed perfectly on his head making Ethan look like a giant human shaped coat rack. Ethan pulled the offending article from over his head and tossed it into the laundry hamper without looking up. But the ghost of a smile was on his face, so it was a win.  

 

He wasn't surprised to find his clothes untouched in his closet, he had no intention of going anywhere tonight unless he got an update on Jesse’s condition. He was concerned about him, but Scott had said he was alive and he’d seen the hunters memories he'd survived some really rough shit. Aiden grabbed a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt and stripped off his suit. _I should burn this not sure I want to wear the suit I was buried in ever again._ He wasted no time showering washing himself thoroughly hoping the scent of rotting wood and earth didn't linger on his skin too long. He’d just come out of the bathroom fully dressed when the scent of pizza hit his nose. It smelled like heaven. He had to laugh seeing Ethan carrying a stack of pizza boxes he couldn't possibly see over the top of from the door to the counter. “Jesus Ethan, I’m not that hungry.” Ethan scoffed knowing full well there wouldn't be a crumb left of that pizza mountain by sunrise.   

 

“Ok, mr midnight snack.” it was true Aiden did love to raid the refrigerator in the middle of the night. Not his fault that he was a werewolf and didn't need much sleep. Aiden piled a plate high with pizza sliced and flopped down on the couch spreading out but leaving enough room for Ethan. Ethan slid in on the couch laying his head on Aiden’s chest. Aiden put their plates on the coffee table with easy reach. God, he missed this he forgot how comforting it was to have Ethan close to him especially after they’d lost their ability to merge into titan wolf. It was one of the things that made sharing a consciousness with Jesse tolerable it was comforting and familiar in a way. Obviously, Jesse wasn't Ethan, but the General situation hadn't been too unpleasant. Aiden took a slice of his pile on the plate and took a big bite savoring the cheesy and meaty goodness. There may have also been an obscene moan. “Try not to have a food gasm with me laying on you.”

 

“Not my fault this pizza is delicious. Or that you just assume I want to be your body pillow.” Ethan looked up at him a quirked a brow.

 

“Want me to move?” Aiden wrapped his arm around Ethan tightly

 

“Don't you fucking dare.” Ethan laughed taking a bite of his own pizza and reaching for the remote flipping on the tv. “Did you move in with Scott and seriously keep paying for the cable in a loft you weren't living in?”    

 

“Needed a backup plan in case I got kicked out.” That sounded like it was meant to be a joke, but there was genuine fear in that statement.

 

“I don’t think Isaac would let Scott kick you out of the pack.” Speaking of Isaac Ethan reeked of Isaac. Ok reeked wasn’t the right word. Isaac didn't smell bad he actually smelt _right_ on Ethan some how, but it was pretty clear they’d been close to each other a lot. Probably having sex by how permeated Ethan’s scent was with Isaac. “Speaking of that how long have you two… been an item.”

 

“Why do you care?” Ethan asked defensively. Aiden sighed he really wasn't trying to argue here.

 

“Look, I don't care that you're with him, Ethan. From what I've seen you too are good together. I’m just genuinely curious. Besides, I need to know if he hurts you so I can kill him.” Ethan scoffed rolling his eyes again.

 

“Not long? I don't even know if we’re together really. We’ve had sex and spent time together but haven't really put a label on it.” That explained the strong presence of his scent. “Don't you dare go after Danny either, that was an amicable breakup.”

 

“Okay, no ex-hunting I promise.” He never broke a promise to Ethan. That was the one he would not do. Ethan had enough broken promises to deal with Aiden wouldn’t add to that list.

 

“Good, so are you going to join Scott’s pack?” Aiden gave Ethan an incredulous look.

 

“Do you really think Scott would take me?” It wasn't that he wanted to be an omega but… He wasn't like Scott and his friends he wasn't a good guy. He wanted to be good he just had no idea how. He could maybe pull of chaotic Neutral but he sure as hell would never be lawful good like Scott, Black and White McCall.

 

“If you prove you aren't out to hurt any of his pack.”  

 

“I’m not out to hurt anyone, not right now. I’ll try to be better, shouldn't squander my second chance right?”  Ethan turned around and pulled him into a tight hug. Apparently, that was a good answer.

 

“Good, I miss nice you, when we were younger.”

 

“Hey I'm nice, to you, most of the time,”

 

“Yeah right, asshole.”

 

“Love you too Ethan.”

 

“By the way, I sold your bike.”

 

“I take it back I don't love you,” Aiden growled playfully as Ethan burst out laughing apparently his face was funny or something. Whatever he liked when he made Ethan laugh.

 

“We’ll get you a new one I promise.” Ethan resumed his comfy position and kept flipping through the channels.

“For Christ sake Ethan pick something.”  Ethan huffed and stopped on one of Aiden’s favorite movies Death Wish 2

 

“Satisfied?”

 

“You know Charles Bronson killing everyone is my kryptonite.”

 

“You need to pick a hotter man crush.”

 

“I don’t have a man crush, just a profound respect for his acting skills.”

 

“You’re in love.”

 

“Maybe I am but not with Charles Bronson.” DAMN, IT shut up mouth.

 

“Haven’t given up on Lydia yet huh.” _That was too close_

 

“Yeah, Lydia.” He did care about Lydia, but he hadn’t loved her. To be honest, the only person he’d cared about for a long time was Ethan, so he wasn't even sure he knew what love felt like. _Jesus that’s depressing._ Ethan must’ve been exhausted because by the time the movie was over and he’d cleaned his plate he was sleeping soundly safely in his brother’s arm. _Alright, little brother let's get you to bed._ Aiden managed to both get up and lift Ethan into his arms without waking him. Though to be fair he’d had a lot of practice at it. He had just gently deposited Ethan in his bed when his wrist was grabbed in a vice like grip.

 

“Aiden?” Ethan asked sleepily apparently confused.

 

“Yeah just me buddy.” Ethan’s grip lessened a bit, but he didn't let go.

 

“Can we uh…” Ethan didn't really have to finish the sentence he knew what he needed.

 

“Scoot over.” Ethan made room for Aiden who climbed into bed and let Ethan wrap around him. Like some kind of clingy were-barnacle.

 

“Mmm night big brother.”

 

“Night Ethan.”

 

Aiden closed his eyes and let himself drift off into the most comfortable sleep he could remember having in a long time.  

\----


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise ill get back to Isaac and Ethan I've just been hijacked by Aiden and Jesse. Honestly this fic is probably gonna wind up being longer that id originally intended. Anyway enjoy

Aiden tried to swallow his sense of apprehension as he entered the hospital. He hated hospitals. Every time he’d been in one, it was because someone he cared about was dying. But he owed it to Jesse to at least visit even if he was temporarily in a coma. He wasn't worried about the man dying. He was a tough son of a bitch, any man who could snap a were-coyote alpha’s neck with nothing but his thighs wasn't going to die easily. _Some one never skips leg day._ Luckily Melissa was working the front desk. _Good, i don't have to convince some bimbo I'm his brother or husband or something._ Being Jesse's husband didn't sound terrible…   

 

“Aiden.” Melissa greeted flatly she didn’t like him which was to be expected after what he’d done to Isaac which she practically considered her second son. _I really need to figure out how to get along with Isaac. Mostly for Ethan’s sake. Why can she tell I'm not Ethan? Am I really that obvious? Did someone tattoo a giant A on my face when I wasn't looking?_

 

“Mrs. McCall” He replied politely. Hey didn't hurt to be polite he knew how to suck up and getting Melissa to like him made Scott more likely to accept him. Not that he thought Scott would reject him outright. But as things stood three of Scott’s pack hated his guts and the others barely tolerated his existence. _Jesus, I was a total twatwaffle, I have so much to make right._ “Can you point me in Jesse’s direction.”

 

“Room 203. Scott’s with him so don't get any funny ideas.”

 

“Yes because I'm a sociopath who would murder the man who brought me back from the dead,” Aiden said coldly with bitter sarcasm. Melissa at least looked a bit apologetic. She gestured down the hall to her left and Aiden stalked off before he did or said something stupid.   _Rude._ He almost laughed when he got to Jesse’s room, Scott was dead asleep in a chair in the corner he was snoring softly he must have been exhausted. He smelled heavily of Stiles and cum, so Stiles apparently had sexed him to exhaustion. Which was kind of impressive for a human. Aiden had always expected Stiles and Scott were fucking so it hadn't surprised him they were together. He’d also suspected Stiles would be a total freak, Scott’s heavy slumber and scent confirmed that. _Damn Stiles has got game, didn't know he had it in him._

 

Jesse, by contrast, smelled heavily of medication and the strong ozone like scent of magic. He wasn’t asleep or comatose he was probably in a healing trance. Kind of like a Jedi Knight, he’d explained it as if he was close to death he could stop most of his mental function and focus all his energy on healing himself. Aiden really couldn't describe how he felt about the fact the hunter had been willing to sacrifice himself for him. Jesse was the only person that had cared about him that much in a long time. Other than Ethan and to a certain extent Deucalion. Deucalion was actually an excellent alpha, while he hadn't cared much about Kali or Enis he had genuinely cared about Ethan and Aiden. Despite his evil schemes he’d been almost like a father to them. Hell, deucalion had even systematically hunted down and butchered pretty much anyone who'd ever hurt them.  It was sort of a perverse pleasure to see Deucalion rip them to shreds but, they’d earned their fate. Deucalion’s righteous anger had been touching in a way, even though it had probably only been to secure their loyalty it didn't feel like it. It felt more like a parent protecting and avenging his pups.  He crossed the room and placed his hand on Jesse’s forehead; he could feel the pain radiating off the hunter. Black veins shot up his arm as he drained away the unconscious man’s pain. If anything it would aid in his recovery. His breathing which had been a pained staccato smoothed out to proper rhythm of painless unconsciousness. Aiden heard Scott start to rouse and turned his head as the alpha blinked his eyes open sleepily.

 

“Oh, hi Aiden. How are you feeling?” Typical Scott so fucking nice. Genuinely nice too it wasn’t some facade. Scott stood his spine popping as he stretched with a grunt.

 

“Pretty good for a guy who was dead yesterday.” Aiden turned back to Jesse. It was actually surprising Scott hadn't awakened as soon as Aiden even approached the room. Even while asleep Alpha maintained a sort of hyper vigilance if the detected a threat, they’d be awake and ready to fight instantly. Which meant Scott trusted him enough not to consider him a threat, which was both surprising and gave him hope for his chances of getting into Scott’s pack. ”How’s he doing?”

 

Scott popped his neck finally relieving the stiffness of sleeping upright in a chair. “According to Deaton, he should be okay in a few days. The doctors are a bit confused as to what’s got him unconscious because their tests don't reveal anything. According to Deaton Jesse is just fooling more modern medicine with magic to keep his rapid healing from being discovered.” Scott shrugged and walked to the door standing at the door jamb. “I’m going to grab a coffee want anything?” _So polite._

 

“I’ll take one as well if you don’t mind.” Scott nodded and gave a vague gesture Aiden assumed meant be right back. Aiden returned his focus to the sleeping hunter; he looked younger when he was asleep, his usual cautious and alert expression gone in sleep. Aiden took the hunter’s hand in his own draining what pain he found there. Cleary using that much magic had taken its toll on his body. Aiden hated that Jesse was suffering for his sake, he’d cause enough people pain in his first life. It wasn't really something he aimed to continue.  He heard Scott come back into the room, Scott handed him a cup of hot black coffee. Aiden took a sip and sat it aside, the taste barely registered it was after all cheap coffee.   

 

“How’s he doing?” Scott asked pulling up a chair beside Aiden’s

“He’s in a lot of pain, “ Before He could even finish that sentence Scott’s hand joined his around Jesse’s and they both began pulling pain away from his body, working together they drained and drained until there was no more pain to be found. Aiden had to take a deep breath even before he’s died he’d been Omega so long he forgot how good it felt just to be acknowledged by an alpha. Scott patted his shoulder as he withdrew his hand.

 

“Hopefully that helps.”  

 

“Scott, can I ask you something?” Aiden asked turning toward Scott and making eye contact.

 

“Sure, what’s up.”

 

“I know you probably don't trust me or even want me around, but I want to be part of your pack.” Scott raised an amused eyebrow at him and clasped him by the back of the neck pulling him into a hug. Aiden melted against the Alpha’s torso and just let himself be scented.

 

“You already are part of my pack Aiden. I was going to take you and Ethan in regardless when the Nogitsune crisis was over.” Aiden nodded not breaking the embrace. He was distracted by Scott acceptance, so he didn't even hear Jesse wake.

 

“Awww where's a camera when I need one?” Aiden huffed and reluctantly pulled away from the alpha’s comforting embrace.

 

“How do you feel?” Aiden asked once again taking the hunter’s hand and gently running his thumb across his knuckles.

 

“Fatigued, drained and hungry.” I Just want to eat and sleep for a week. “I don't want to do either of those here; I hate hospitals.” Scott stood squeezing Aiden’s shoulder in the process.

 

“I’ll go see about getting you released; I brought you some clean clothes, and your keys and stuff are over there on the counter.” Jesse nodded giving the alpha a small smile.

 

“Thanks, Scott I appreciate it.”

 

“It was the least I could do, You’ve kinda wormed your way into my pack after all intentionally or not.” Jesse laughed shuffling to sit up.

 

“Not my fault your pack loves me.” Scott snorted and headed out the door down the hallway. “Mind helping me get dressed? My legs feel like jello.” Aiden nodded retrieving the hunter’s clothes and helping him get out of his hospital gown and into his clothing. Sadly he had underwear on under his hospital gown, so Aiden didn’t get a chance to ogle him correctly although his ripped torso was quite nice to stare at as he slowly buttoned up his shirt. Jesse sat back on the bed tying his boots; he kept his eyes focused on Aiden curiously like he had question but didn't quite know how to phrase it.  

 

“Something on your mind?”

 

“Kinda  jarring, you not just knowing what I'm thinking.”  Jesse sat back leaning on his arms. “Kinda quiet up in the old noggin without you up there. I was just thinking, wondering where we stood I guess.”  Aiden was wondering that himself, not that he thought anything had changed between them. But there was always a chance for someone to change their mind which he didn't think Jesse had done that.

 

“I don’t see any reason we shouldn’t give it a go. Would seem a waste to squander an opportunity to be together.” Aiden crossed the room back to Jesse leaning down to place kiss on his lips. Jesse kissed back firmly passionately but not heatedly he was clearly to drained to escalate things too much.

 

“Guess I better start looking for some more permanent accommodations.” Aiden smiled pulling the shorter man into a tight embrace; he'd really hoped the hunter would leave town once his job had been done. “I think I’ve got enough good reasons to stay.” Aiden hid his smile in Jesse’s hair and didn't even move to pull away when Scott returned with his Mom.

 

“Do you boys need a minute?” Melissa asked Jesse didn't move just holding out his hand.

 

“Just give me the discharge papers. I need to get out of this place.” Jesse took the clipboard and signed all the relevant documentation.

 

“Don’t like hospital’s huh?” Melissa asked taking the paperwork back.

 

“In my twenty-five years of life, every time I've been in a hospital someone I cared about was dead or dying. So no I don't like hospitals.”  Melissa gave him an understanding nod.

 

“Well you're free to go, but I wouldn't recommend that you drive. You need rest.” She said that in such a mom tone seriously Melissa was like the pack mother and she probably didn't even know how valuable she was as an adult that was in their corner.

 

“Yes Ma’am, I’ll make Aiden drive.”

“Don’t call me Ma’am.” She scowled as she left the room and Jesse chuckled.

“Gimme your keys.”

 

“Wait my car is here? Which one of you dared to touch my baby?” Jesse glared at them both his face full of promised wrath

 

“I did,” Scott said sheepishly

 

“If there is so much as a scratch on that car heads will roll,” Jessie growled.

 

“I I was cautious and respectful. I know how much you love your car.”  Scott replied that seemed to calm Jesse’s wrath for the moment. Though he wouldn't admit it out, loud Jesse trusted the young alpha.

 

“Good.” Jesse reluctantly passed Aiden his key and tried to stand on wobbly legs nearly falling right back to the bed. Aiden slipped an arm around him supporting his weight. “Thanks, Aiden.”

 

“No problem babe,” Aiden kissed his cheek

 

“Babe?”

 

“Sweetheart.”  

 

“No”

 

“Honey?”

 

“No”

 

“Sweet cheeks?”

 

“Shut up Aiden.”

 

“Oh, I’ve got it. Darrlin” Aiden practically purred into his ear, and Jesse shuddered.

 

“Alright, maybe that one.” Aiden smiled and helped Jesse out of the room and down toward the parking lot.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will get to The twins backstory next chapter. I had to get stuff up to extend this fic I blame TV time again.
> 
> In the mean time... *Evily Rubs hands together."

Isaac was comfortably wrapped around Ethan on the couch just enjoying his presence. Ethan was napping and using him for a pillow. Which Isaac didn’t mind, It gave him an excuse to bury his nose in Ethan’s hair and run his hand in lazy circles across his muscular stomach. Isaac let out an internal groan when he caught Aiden’s scent through the door. Aiden wasn't alone though Jesse was with him he could hear both heartbeats even if he couldn't quite smell the hunter. He was either cloaked in Aiden’s scent or doing his witchy woo. The door swung open, and Isaac was surprised to see Aiden carrying a sleeping Jesse in his arms, bridal style.

 

Aiden closed the door with his foot and crossed through the living room toward his bedroom. He looked at Isaac and gave him an acknowledging but not impolite nod. Isaac tilted his in return and watched as Aiden disappeared into his room. He heard a bit if rustling and the springs of the mattress squeak a bit before Aiden reappeared. He headed toward the kitchen pausing to lean over and kiss Ethan on the forehead. Isaac didn't expect Aiden to show any affection ever. That's when he noticed Scott’s scent on Aiden. He was saturated enough with it that it was clear Scott had probably welcomed him into the pack. Isaac felt a growl try to slip from his throat. Aiden may have taken a few steps in the right direction but he had a long way to go before he’d consider him pack. Suddenly he heard Derek’s voice in his head. **_“Ask Ethan about he and Aiden’s past. It doesn't excuse what they've done. But you might understand them better.”_ ** _Damn it Derek get outta my head. Since when did Derek become so wise and sagely? Maybe it's the beard._ Isaac’s musing was interrupted by Aiden banging around in the kitchen. Ethan woke up with an annoyed little growl.

 

“Could you cook quietly for once Aiden,” Ethan grumbled Isaac was glad he could hide his smile in Ethan’s hair. Sleepy, grumpy Ethan was adorable.

 

“Nope,” Aiden replied. Ethan sighed shifting until he was comfortable again. “You staying for dinner Isaac?” He was actually surprised by the invitation. It was polite to feed a guest after all, but he expected that Aiden didn't want him there. It was an apparent olive branch, Aiden was actually making an effort. Isaac looked down at Ethan who was giving him an almost pleading look. Isaac leaned down and kissed him before responding.

 

“Yea I suppose I can stick around for a bit.” Ethan smiled at him and probably at Aiden too. Glad they were making an effort to mend fences instead of burning bridges.

 

“Alright. Ethan get your butt in here and slice the vegetables.” Ethan made a really exaggerated whine.

 

“But I’m comfy.” Isaac was sure Ethan could feel his chest shaking a bit with silent laughter.

 

“You can cuddle with your man later, now get you ass in here.” Ethan groaned.  

 

“You are such a slave driver!” Ethan reluctantly got up and kissed Isaac again before moving to the kitchen. Aiden dumped a bunch of various vegetables in front of Ethan.

 

“Chop, chop.” Aiden made a sound mimicking noise of a whip cracking

 

“Yes, Master. Don't whoop me no more.” Isaac was pretty sure that this banter was borderline racist, but he found it no less amusing.

 

“Your name is Toby!” Isaac actually laughed at that he understood that reference.

 

“I understood that reference.” He’d been forced to watch that movie in history class. Aiden just chuckled patting Ethan on the head as he reached above him into the cabinet. Aiden sure looked like he knew his way around a kitchen he moved easily and he and Ethan somehow were never in each other's way. It made Isaac feel like an intruder like he shouldn't be allowed to witness the twins and the way they interacted. They seemed so normal, Aiden wasn't anything like what Isaac Expected but to be fair… Isaac didn't know Aiden, not really. He was aware of what Aiden was capable of, the bad things he’d done but not the kind of person he wanted to be, or the kind he was around his brother. Isaac must have zoned out pretty bad because he hadn't even noticed Aiden was speaking to him at first.

 

“Yo, Earth to Isaac,” Isaac looked up at Aiden who was quirking an amused brow at him. He looked so much like Ethan he really never noticed how similar they were, the only real difference that was easily discernable was their height Aiden was a couple of Inches taller. He also smelled different but still very appealing; he wondered if they were identical in… Other ways as well.

 

“Sorry zoned out, what was that?”

 

“I asked you to set the table please.” Isaac nodded and as he was headed toward the kitchen Aiden grabbed his wrist speaking so quietly even Isaac’s supernatural hearing barely heard him. “You and I need to talk, if nothing else for Ethan’s sake. I don't know if I can ever make up for what i did, to you, to your pack. But i will try.” Isaac met Aiden’s eyes and gave him an appraising look all he saw there was sincerity, he didn't want to hate Aiden. Mostly because that would hurt Ethan who had kinda wormed his way firmly into Isaac’s heart. He liked Ethan, he trusted Ethan he really cared about Ethan. It wouldn’t be fair to him to not at least try to tolerate the most important person in his life.

 

“Just don't fuck up your second chance.” It was a bit curter than Isaac had intended, but it was the truth. If Aiden could actually show he had changed, he’d give him a chance. Aiden nodded and released Isaac's wrist letting him go about his appointed task. He really needed to stop zoning out because next thing he knew he nearly had a heart attack from Ethan’s wrapping his arms around him from behind.

 

“Hey, you alright? You seem distracted.” Isaac let himself lean back against Ethan shuddering a bit when he kissed him just behind the ear.

 

“Yea, just thinking about stuff and things.”

 

“Uh oh, stuff and things? Sounds serious.” Ethan teased kissing his neck this time. Isaac rolled his eyes and spun so he could kiss Ethan. He loved that he was allowed to do that whenever he wanted.   

 

“Shut up Ethan”

 

“You guys are giving me diabeetus.” Jesse joked as Aiden helped him into a chair. He still looked… fatigued. Weak wasn't a word Isaac thought would ever describe the hunter. He was strong physically, mentally and emotionally. His sheer willpower was staggering. “Too sweet.” Aiden chuckled and kissed Jesse? Wait what? When had that happened? Even Ethan looked surprised but didn't say anything just gave Isaac a confused look, he could only shrug in response he had though Aiden was straight. Isaac sat down next to Aiden as Aiden laid out the food everything was made family style. He and Ethan had made baked chicken breasts, Stuffed Bell peppers fried mushrooms and a salad it looked and smelled amazing.

 

Isaac had to admit Aiden was a good cook everything was delicious, the dinner conversation was light, and he felt surprisingly comfortable around Aiden. He wondered if it had something to do with the fact Aiden smelled like pack. He obviously hadn't let himself form a pack bond with Aiden yet, but his presence didn't make him angry or uncomfortable.

 

The more he ate the more the hunter deemed to come alive, a healthier color returned to his skin and his fatigue seemed to lessen. Until he seemed full alert and in good humor. Isaac was glad he was alright he was almost back to his old self. He wasn’t sure when but the hunter had somehow become pack without any of them realizing it. He was charming and charismatic and did things to help the pack get along better. He’d smoothed over Liam and Hayden’s messy break up. Made Corey feel more welcome around all of them, hell he was probably even the reason he and Ethan were together. Isaac let out a loud sudden yawn drawing the other three’s eyes to him.

“Sorry. It’s getting late i should get home.”

 

“You are welcome to stay if you want.” Ethan offered, and it was tempting, but he had promised Derek they'd go to breakfast in the morning.

 

“I’ve got a breakfast date with Derek he was very insistent about it.” Ethan looked like he was ready to pout but nodded standing up.

 

“Alright, I’ll drive you home not letting you walk in the rain.” That was sweet not like he could get sick from walking in the rain but being cold and drenched was still unpleasant.

 

“Thanks.” Isaac turned to Jesse and Aiden as he reached the door with Ethan. “Thank you for dinner Aiden, and I hope you feel better soon Jess.”

 

“Thanks, pup take care.” Jesse gave him a tired wave leaning over to rest his head on Aiden’s shoulder. Aiden shifted so he could wrap an arm around him.

 

“Yea no problem. Goodnight Isaac.”

 

\---

 

“What are you smiling at?” Aiden asked once Isaac and Ethan were out of earshot.

 

“You.” Jess turned and kissed him on the cheek. “You were quiet pleasant; I know you don’t much care for Isaac.” Aiden shrugged it was partially correct. He respected Isaac the guy was a survivor. He didn’t like his attitude, well his old attitude the newly bitten werewolf superiority complex.

 

“Ethan likes him; he’s good for him that's good enough reason for me to tolerate him.” He felt more than saw Jesse smile against his neck. Since when did he turn into a pillow anyway.

 

“Such a considerate sibling,” Jesse let out a loud yawn. “Take me to bed I’m exhausted.”

 

Aiden Turned and Gave the hunter I sly smirk. “To exhausted to have a little fun?”

 

Jesse chuckled and pulled the werewolf into a deep kiss. Aiden melted into the kiss letting the older man explore his mouth by the time he pulled away He was half hard and panting “I think you’d be offended if I fell asleep on you.” _Cocktease._ “Don't worry we’ll get to that just not yet.”

 

“You suck,” Aiden grumbled; he was sure he wanted to have sex with Jesse. He’d never doubted that, but he wasn’t sure if the hunter was ready. He’d seen how his last relationship with a werewolf ended.

 

“You’ll be glad to find out just how well I suck now let's get some sleep.” He stood and took Aiden’s hand and looked into his eyes Seeming to be searching for what he wanted to say. “I want your first time with a man to be memorable not a quickie before bed. Let me wine and dine you first. Okay?”  

 

“You are such a romantic.” Aiden couldn't help but smile. “Alright, we'll wait if that’s what you want. But I’m ready whenever you are. Sexuality isn't something that’s really a big deal to born wolves.” Jesse rolled his eyes which kind of reminded him of Lydia for a moment.

 

“I know you aren't going to have a sexuality crisis if I thought you weren’t comfortable with yourself I wouldn't have even offered to be with you now come on, or you're gonna have to carry me again.” Aiden huffed in amusement; he hadn't really minded. Jesse felt right in his arms he had wanted to take care of him. He followed Jesse to his bedroom, and the two were soon snuggled together in bed.

 

“Werewolves are the best cuddle buddies,” Jesse muttered shifting just a bit, so he was completely enveloped in Aiden’s body heat.

 

“Glad you enjoy my body heat.”

 

“Your ass is pretty great too. And those gorgeous brown eyes.” Aiden scoffed. This guy was such a dork.

 

“Go to sleep Jesse.”

 

“Night Aiden.”

 

“G’nite.”

 

\----

Isaac had just stepped off the elevator and was about to open the door when he heard the distinct sound of two heartbeats in Derek’s loft. It was a bit late for anyone in the pack to be visiting Derek and even though Peter had escaped from Eichen House, he hadn't made an appearance. He didn't really think he'd come to Derek. Isaac opened the door and was greeted with a familiar scent.

 

“Jackson?” Jackson looked up from where he sat On the couch. His shirt was shredded and covered in blood like he'd been attacked by another wolf. His hair was matted and dried blood caked in his hair where his hairline met his temple. The was a long gas along with his jaw that had just barely begun to heal. “What happened to you?” Isaac crossed the room a few quick strides and dropped to one knee in front of Derek’s only other surviving beta.

 

“I barely got out of Sacramento alive, the pack I joined in England some crazy Spanish pack attacked us. Killed most of us, our Alpha he held them off told us to get out of the country and scatter. Apparently, our enemies followed me here I got jumped as soon as I left the airport.” Jackson smelled terrified he looked like he was barely maintaining control. Isaac pulled his former pack mate into a hug, Jackson practically melted against him. Isaac could just make out Derek talking to Scott upstairs, probably letting him know what was going on.

 

“You're okay Jackson we’ll protect you.” Jackson didn't reply just held on tight trying to ground himself probably, Isaac rubbed soothing circles across his back. Derek came down the Stairs placing a hand on Jackson’s shoulder.

 

“Scott and Liam are out making sure you weren't followed. Argent is tracking down one of the wolves that attacked you. The one that lived anyway. Until then you’re safe here.” Jackson merely nodded and let out a deep shuddering breath finally pulling back from Isaac.

 

“I should get cleaned up.” Derek nodded patting Jackson's shoulder again.

 

“I’ll have Isaac loan you some clothes. I’ll make you something to eat.” Jackson nodded and stood up and surprised Isaac by hugging Derek.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I told you before you left to come find me if you ever needed help I meant it. No, go on.” Isaac waited until he heard the shower start before turning to Derek.

 

“What the hell is going on?”

 

“I wish I knew. The Alpha Jackson was staying with was an old family friend he was powerful if another pack brought him down we’ve got a big problem.” Isaac nodded, it was always something. Isaac was glad Jackson was alive, but it seemed every time things started to be going well something else happened.  

 

“Can’t anything be simple in this town?”

  
  
  
  


  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to bring in Jackson he was just sitting there giving me a sad puppy look that he wasnt in this fic. He also made a convient way to bring in some conflict to spice this fic up a bit. Partially that was to keep me interested in this work, partially was to keep you guys interested. I promise not to make things too dark, but any of my frequnt readers know i love a good plot twist. Gotta keep you guys on your toes after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is the twins back story as promised. I wasn't entirely pleased with how this turned out but after three re writes i still couldn't seem to get the proper tone I wanted. I dunno maybe its me being my own worst Critic let me know what you think and enjoy!

Although he was worried about Jackson Ethan had convinced him they should talk. If Isaac was honest with himself If basically the entire pack Argent and Jesse included couldn't protect Jackson there wasn't really much He and Ethan could do for him. Besides that Argent had ensured them the other wolf that had attempted to kill Jackson was currently floating at the bottom of a lake with a wolfsbane bullet through his skull.  So Jackson was hopefully in no Immediate danger. Ethan opened the door before Isaac could even raise his hand to knock.  Ethan pulled him into a tight hug and practically dragged him into the loft. Which was concerning because Ethan smell sad, but like old sadness as if he’d be reminiscing about something painful. Isaac was painfully familiar with the scent, it hung around Derek all too frequently.

 

“Ethan? Are you alright?” Isaac finally got with the program tightening his arms around his… boyfriend's? Waist. Ethan took several long slow breaths letting Isaac’s scent comfort him most likely before he answered.

 

“Sorry this is a bad day for me and Aiden. I want to tell you about our past. You deserve to know, especially since I know everything about you.” Isaac internally cringed at that Ethan had raided his mind forcibly reading his memories, It hadn’t been pleasant. Although rather than hating Ethan for having done it. He more hated the fact that he and Ethan were on such uneven terms, in regard to what they really knew about one another. Isaac Pulled back just enough to look Ethan in the eye. His eyes were red as if he’d been crying which didn't look right on him, Ethan was always so… Stoic? He wasn't sure how to explain it Ethan hardly ever displayed sadness it wasn’t something Isaac liked to see on him. _God I've got it so bad for this guy.. What’s happening to me?_ Isaac new damn well what was happening he was starting to genuinely care about Ethan, he wasn't cheesy enough to say he was falling in love. _You’re totally in love._ Shut up subconscious no one asked you!

 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I can just be here for you.” Ethan smiled and kissed him on the cheek for that. Which Isaac was starting to figure out was Ethan’s way of saying he was adorable and sweet without actually saying it. Jesse, on the other hand, had no qualms about expressing his fondness for Isaac being cute and adorable. He’d even taken to calling him puppy. Which he didn't mind, he was ok with Derek calling him pup, after all, it wouldn't be a fair double standard.

 

“I need to get it off my chest; it helps to talk about. So far I’ve told Derek and Scott. Well, I suppose Jesse knows aswell from the whole Vulcan mind meld thing.” Isaac nodded giving Ethan a gentle squeeze of reassurance. “Just promise that you won't ever use anything I’m about to tell you against Aiden?”   

 

“I promise.” That would be so fucked up. Even Aiden had never used Isaac’s past against him, well except for the closet incident… Still, Isaac was a better man than Aiden so he wouldn't do that. Ethan nodded gratefully and moved them into his bedroom. They positioned so that Isaac was propped against the Headboard with Ethan between his legs. Ethan took a deep breath and snuggled as close as he possibly could to Isaac as if he wanted to fuse their bodies to draw strength and comfort from him.

 

“Aiden and I actually had pretty great childhood. Our parents died when we were too young for either of us to remember them. Mom died giving birth to Us and our father apparently committed suicide shortly after.” Isaac cringed at that he couldn't imagine growing up without parents his own mother and father had been great even his dad, back before his mom and brother died. “Our brother Victor raised us, he was only eighteen when our parents died but he took it upon himself to raise us. Growing up he was our alpha, he was a lot like Scott strong but kind and he didn’t believe in killing his enemies. Which in the end led to his downfall. But I’ll get back to that. Our pack was always pretty small Just our little family and three of Vic’s best friends that he bitten into his pack. We had it pretty good for a long time, Victor was lucky enough to inherit a substantial amount of money from our parent’s estate and we lived in comfort. We weren't rich but we were comfortable Aiden and I never wanted for anything and Victor spoiled us.” Ethan had to pause taking another calming breath Isaac kissed the side of his neck Smelling the salty smell of his tears starting to flow. He knew this tale was about to turn bad.

 

“Anyway when we were about seven or eight I can’t really remember. A group of fanatical hunters attacked our pack. All I remember was Victor telling us to stay in the basement and to not open the door for anyone but him no matter what. So that’s what we did, and a few hours later Victor was back, and other than looking a bit tired everything seemed alright so we thought nothing else of it. Several years later when we were fourteen maybe we found out what had happened that night. One of the hunters that Victor had fought off that night had turned, he’d gone and killed an Alpha and built himself a pack. After years of planning this psychotic hunter turned wolf came back and started a war with Victor, we never really had a chance.” Ethan stopped again wiping at his eyes and shifting do his head was lying back on Isaac’s shoulder.

 

“This hunter Frank was his name, he and his pack subdued Vic and his beta’s. Aiden and I tried to fight but were were still just kids we hadn't even had our first real growth spurt yet. First He made victor watch as he killed his beta’s people who had been like our family right in front of us. He didn’t just kill them either he tortured them to death slowly, like any damn coward hunter would have done. He enjoyed it the sick bastard got of on it. Then he went after Vic made Aiden and I watch too.” Ethan took a deep shuddering breath and Isaac knew the worst was about to come. He felt pure hatred bubble in his gut who ever this Frank guy was if he was, by some miracle, still alive Isaac was going to hunt him down and rip out his spine. No one could possibly be expected to be a normal functional member of society after something like that. The fact Ethan and Aiden were even semi functional spoke volumes to their sheer force of will.

 

“He tortured Victor for three days. Even gave him a way out, said he'd stop if Victor would rather him start on us. For seventy two hellish hours he did things to Victor i can't even bring myself to speak of. Lets just say pulling fingernails and breaking bones would have been gentle. Every hour or two he’d ask Victor if he wanted to end the pain and every time Victor said the same thing. **_“FUCK YOU.”_ ** He endured three days of utter hell in constant agony and not once did he even consider letting that sick bastard turn his attention to us. It was near the end of the third day when Deucalion showed up out of nowhere. There are limits even to what an alpha recover from and by then Victor was on the cusp of death. Duke couldn't save Victor but he offered us revenge. We held Victor as he passed trying to ease his suffering it was futile though he died in our arms passing his alpha power on to us. Then we used it with Deucalion’s guidance we tore Frank’s pack apart absorbing their power then we got to frank, I enjoyed ripping him to pieces after what he’d done to Victor, Aiden and i tearing him apart was merciful.” Isaac cringed a bit but he understood He would probably have ripped the scumbag apart too. “Victor didn’t deserve to die like that he was a good man, a good Alpha. That was four years ago today. We lost our family and our pack and became Deucalion’s prodigies” Ethan wiped his eyes again as if his tears had offended him before turning so he could look at Isaac.

 

“That’s not the full story, but it is most of it. It feels good to get that off my chest.” Isaac kissed Ethan slowly, deeply, comfortingly and Ethan melted into it. When they finally broke apart, Isaac pulled Ethan as close as he could.

 

“I’m sorry you went through all that. If you ever want to talk about it, or anything else I'm here okay?” Ethan squeezed Isaac tightly instead of a response. The sat like that for a long time Isaac just letting Ethan draw comfort and strength from him.

 

“Thank you, Isaac. I really don't deserve you.” Isaac didn't know how to feel about that, so he deflected with sarcasm instead. _My god, I’m becoming some weird Jesse, Stiles hybrid save me._

 

“You don’t, but you might be able to earn me.” Ethan snorted shaking his head.

 

“Smart ass.” He didn't respond he just sat holding Ethan, and before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.     


	12. Chapter 12

Isaac woke up just a bit when he felt Ethan’s bed dip. He opened one eye to see Aiden wrap his arms around Ethan’s torso and spoon him. Ethan grumbled against Isaac’s shoulder sleepily which was pretty adorable. Isaac opened both his eyes and extended his arm to allow Jesse to cuddle up on his other side opposite the twins. Jesse laid his head on Isaac’s stomach reaching an arm across to card his fingers through Aiden’s hair.

 

“How’s Jackson?” Isaac asked totally okay with this surprise puppy pile. Jesse shifted a bit so he could look up at Isaac.

 

“Really shaken up, seemed a bit better once Danny and Lydia showed up. He seems strong he’ll be alright, I think.” Isaac nodded letting himself be surrounded by the warmth of body heat. It was really comfortable, Ethan’s breath tickling his neck, the weight of Jesse’s head on his abdomen even the brush of Aiden's fingers as his hands rubbed up and down Ethan’s stomach was comforting. He Wouldn’t begrudge Ethan the presence of Aiden he was making an effort to be tolerant of him after all. Especially since it was a pretty shit day for both of them, Jesse’s ability to play the indomitable mediator between him and Aiden also helped tremendously. He had shown great ability to keep the peace between them. Always distracting Aiden when Isaac said something snide or cruel to him. Which Isaac did not do intentionally it was hard to forgive Aiden his sins. But the hunter apparently wanted them to get along or at least have some reconciliation, which Isaac wasn’t sure was ever possible. Aiden seemed sincere about his redemption, however, and Isaac was starting to believe that there was a decent human being hidden somewhere within Aiden’s core that was slowly emerging.

 

“You think too much Isaac,” Isaac looked down at Jesse who had shifted to make eye contact again.Sometimes Isaac wasn’t convinced Jesse wasn't listening to people’s thoughts. “Relax and just enjoy this little pack bonding moment.” Isaac huffed and made conscious effort to relax listening to the comforting thump of the heart beats next to him and letting their scents wash over him.

 

\----

 

To say Corey was terrified would be the world's biggest understatement when Scott had asked him to keep his eyes open for anything suspicious he hadn’t expected to follow a trail of blood to an abandoned warehouse and find brawl in progress. Corey pressed himself against a wall in the shadows and just watched in amazed horror. He knew werewolves when he saw them, and he was sure all the combatants were indeed wolves. The claws and fangs coupled with glowing eyes of blue and amber gave that away. What was different about this fight was the fact that five wolves were trying to take down a giant Alpha, not only was he the biggest werewolf Corey had ever seen he was probably the largest man he’d ever seen. He had to be over seven feet tall and was built like a mountain of muscle and tattoos. The beta wolves really stood no chance they worked together well enough, but the giant wolf was incredible. While the beta’s attacks were causing damage a single swipe from the Alpha’s claws was devastating a point proven one of the betas was too slow to evade the tree trunk like arm crowned with what looked more like Talon’s than claws. They cut so deep into her stomach that her intestines spilled onto the floor. She fell to the ground with a pained scream and a disgusting splashing noise as her innards spilled out. Her agonized scream was cut short as massive boot came crashing down smashing her skull like an egg splattering blood and brain matter all over the floor. Corey’s stomach churned, and it took all of his will power not to vomit and give himself away. Corey willed Scott to hurry the fuck up; he couldn't run the giant wolf had picked a pretty tactical spot to defend himself. The only way in or out was a door the alpha had barricaded by literally flipping a forklift in front of it as if it weighed nothing. Corey had only managed to slip in after having tracked the already wounded alpha to the warehouse the others showed up before Corey could escape.  One by one the betas fell like dominoes the final made an attempt to escape, but as he tried to shift the massive forklift, the alpha ripped a pipe off the wall and hurled it like a javelin impaling the last of his attacker’s with it. The alpha’s chest heaved with effort, and his claws and fangs retracted leaving him looking like some sort of Viking berserker, His body covered in blood and his beard and hair matted with it as well. So he really looked no less intimidating. Corey froze as blood red eyes landed directly on him. There was no way this guy could see him right? Scott had said he used to be able to smell and hear him, but he’d since learned to conceal both his scent and heart rate. But Mason said he could see a shimmer of light around him Mason always knew he was there. The alpha’s eyes wandered away from him, and Corey relaxed slightly.

 

“I know you are there; I can feel you creeping in the shadows, I can smell your fear. There is no escape show yourself!” Corey was so dead there weren't enough places for him to hide if this guy searched carefully enough the Alpha would probably find him and kill him. “You don't smell like one of my enemies, why do you spy on me? Why do you hide? If you aren't my enemy come into the light. I won’t harm you.” He sounded sincere, annoyed and in pain but genuine. It was hard to distinguish, but the Alpha had taken a hell of a lot of damage, he was marred by dee claw gashes, and the bare white of the bone in his left forearm was visible from where one of the Beta’s had latched on and ripped out a chunk of his flesh. Corey was amazed he hadn’t passed out from blood loss. The alpha was slowly circling the room sniffing the air and cocking his head as if mapping every sound. Three times the Alpha passed within inches of him and once Stood so close Corey could smell his breath. Finally, the alpha slunk toward the door and Hurled the forklift aside. Maybe he’d given up Corey waited for a few minutes before trying to make his escape. No sooner had he crossed the threshold of the door than a giant hand grabbed him and pulled him forward. Corey lost his ability to remain hidden as he was lifted off his ground by the throat and pinned to a wall.

 

“Please don’t kill me!” Corey managed to grit out. The giant wolf wasn't actually choking him just holding him an intense Red eyed glare locked on him.

 

“Who are you? You’re too young and too adorable to be one of Santiago’s hitmen.” The Alpha's gaze was intense and held more Alpha command than he’d ever felt just from a look. He felt like Scott had just given him a command in his alpha tone. Corey was also pretty confident a lie or a wrong answer would get him very dead here, so he answered truthfully.

 

“I’m Corey Bryant. I'm just a high school student.” Which was mostly true. The Alpha huffed in what sounded remarkably like the same way Derek did when he was annoyed and amused at the same time.    

 

“Just a teenager who reeks of werewolves and can make himself almost invisible. Who is your alpha boy, lie to me, and I'll separate your head from your shoulders. I haven't the time nor patience for games.” Corey swallowed his whole body frozen in utter terror he had no doubt this guy would make good on that threat.

 

“Scott McCall.” As soon as the name left his lip Corey was back on the ground and the hand around his neck was removed. The alpha even took a step back but his body still blocked any escape possible. As if summoned by his name Scott burst into the room sending a door flying off its hinges. The alpha backed away from Corey with his head bowed and his hands held out to his side to show he meant no harm.     

 

          

“Corey you okay?” Scott asked quickly crossing the space separating them and placing himself between Corey and the blood soaked alpha. Corey placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder and squeezed.

 

“I’m, fine he didn't hurt me.” Which was true the alpha hadn't been gentle but he hadn't done any real damage either.

 

“Who are you?” Scott asked turning his attention toward the giant but before the Alpha had time to answer Jackson’s voice cut him off as he arrived along with Derek.

 

“Magnus?” The Alpha’s head snapped toward the door and he barely had time to react as Jackson Crashed into the Alpha’s chest and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

 

“Jack. thank the gods you're alright.” Magnus’ wrapped his uninjured arm around his beta and held him tightly his chin resting atop the shorter wolf’s head. So he was Jackson’s alpha? Scott seemed as confused as the rest of them. Jackson soon pulled back enough to turn so his back was pressed to the Alpha’s chest.

 

“This is Magnus the alpha who took me in in London, I can’t believe he is alive.” Magnus’ tree trunk like arm wrapped around Jackson squeezing him reassuringly.

 

“I told you to run and I’d find you didn't I? The rest of the survivors are all safe except you, you never were good at following my plans.” Jackson looked down at his feet but the alpa simply kissed the top of his head clearly not angry. Magnus looked up at Scott who was eyeing him curiously. ”Well young alpha McCall I suppose we have a lot to talk about.” Scott nodded and gestured toward the door. Magnus reluctantly let go of Jackson and followed scott out pausing to clap Derek on the shoulder they shared a deep look and Derek gave the much larger man a nod and what looked like the barest hint of a smile.  

  
“C’mon Corey let's get out of here.” Derek said eyeing the carnage in the next room. “This one's gonna be a bit hard to explain to the sheriff” .   


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise my Original character Aren't hijacking this Fic I am forcing myself to remember this is at the Core a Smutty Ethan/Isaac fic so i will get back to that i promise. All my OC are really just vehicles for character development mostly.

“Ow! Would you try to be a bit more gentle Jack? I'm missing like half my forearm.” Magnus said through clenched teeth as Jackson bandaged up his arm. Jackson gave him a deadpan look and finished wrapping his alpha’s mauled forearm.

 

“There you should be healed by tomorrow. Try not to get into any more five on one scraps before then okay?” Magnus rose to his feet and squeezed his beta’s shoulder.

 

“Careful Jackson someone might think you're worried about me,” Jackson growled and shoved his giant of an alpha towards the bathroom.

 

“Clean yourself up you look like an extra from the walking dead.” Magnus chuckled at that. Flipping Jackson off as he ducked into the bathroom. Jackson sat back on the bed. The one that used to belong to Erica and Boyd, their scents had almost completely faded from it, but they were still there. It may have sounded selfish, but he was glad he’d never really let himself bond with them. He knew how much loosing pack hurt. The pain in his chest when he felt the raw and cruelly severed bonds to several of his pack mates was excruciating. He was glad Isaac and Derek hadn't gotten themselves killed he really didn't think he could take any more pain. They'd taught him to be a wolf, and he’d admittedly enjoyed his brief time having Derek and Isaac as a pack. He hadn't really noticed how much he actually still needed them until he'd showed up on Derek's doorstep scared to death and hunted by his enemies. Magnus had told him some of the pack were still alive currently hidden and quite safe. Jackson couldn't tell who was who though the bonds he had with his pack were all jumbled and the only ones he could really feel clearly were Magnus, Derek, and Isaac.

 

After several minutes Magnus came out of the shower toweling his hair, which looked a lot like Jackson’s own when he didn't style it up in his usual mohawk. Magnus was, of course, naked but he'd seen his Alpha nude, so many times it didn't even register, Magnus could turn into a massive white wolf when he chose too, and he obviously could shift that far with clothes on.

 

“I don't suppose you've got some clothes I could borrow? I don't think our host would appreciate me parading around in my birthday suit.” Jackson rolled his eyes and rummaged through the closet. Magnus could probably fit into Boyd’s old clothes his pants at the least.

 

“Here they may be a bit tight; not many people wear size sasquatch.” Magnus huffed and pulled on the pants. He also managed to find an oversized shirt which he tossed to Magnus. Magnus slid the shirt over his head which despite probably being big on Boyd, tightly clung to Magnus’ massive frame and was almost too short. Magnus ran a comb through his hair once he was done he began braiding his beard.

 

It seemed so normal like their whole world hadn't been turned on its head. “We’ll be okay Jack we’ll get through this.”

 

“How?” Magnus sighed sitting next to Jackson and wrapping an arm around him. Jackson leaned his head against the larger man's chest and breathed in his comforting scent.

 

“I'm not sure yet. I'm going to bring the rest of the pack here so we can regroup. Even Santiago as mad as he is, wouldn't pick a fight with a true alpha. At least not directly.” Magus scratched at the short hairs at the base of Jackson's skull deep in thought. “We got lucky, if my flight hadn't be canceled I would have been in Sweden when his pack attacked. I could have lost you all.” Jackson swallowed he was afraid to ask who they'd lost. “Elias, Liev, Tasha, and Alice. I can't believe they're gone.” Magnus sighed pulling Jackson up, so he was sitting on his lap. Magnus buried his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck. Inhaling deeply. “You did well Jack; you led half his men on a wild chase through the city. I know you were afraid that you did exactly as you were taught. Bridger and Natan are alive because they were hunting you.” Jackson was glad Bridger and Natan were still alive. Especially Bridger, Bridger had been the first of his new pack Jackson had really bonded with.   

 

“I should have stayed and helped you fight.” Magnus pulled away and gripped Jackson's chin locking eyes with him.

 

“You did as I told you. I told you to retreat, and you did. If you had stayed, you would have been killed too. You're a good fighter Jackson but you're no brawler, your strength has always been stealth and subterfuge. You can keep someone going in circles trying to track you for days. Even I had trouble tracking you, even following the trail of bodies you left as you picked off Santiago’s betas one by one you were stateside before I’d even figured out you'd left the country.” Magnus hugged him tightly. “I'm proud of you Jackson.”

 

“C’mon pup let's not keep Scott waiting,” Jackson grumbled he really didn't want to move he was quite a content right where he was. “Don't make me carry you.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Magnus gave Jackson a flat look and the next thing he knew he was slung over a giant shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Jackson growled and swatted Magnus’ ass. “Put me down you ape!” Jackson laughed as he was carried down the stairs.

 

“You brought this embarrassment on yourself, Jack.” Jackson crossed his arms and gave into the fact he was currently upside down with Magnus’ butt in his face. Jackson let out an indignant squawk as he was dropped head first between Stiles and Scott. He looked from his upside down position at Scott who looked confused and amused.

 

“Nice of you to drop in Jax.” Stiles joked.

 

“Shut up Stilinski.” Jackson flipped himself around, so he was sitting properly between Scott and Stiles. He glared at Magnus who was clearly doing everything he could to keep Jackson distracted. By being a total brat, but he still appreciated the gesture. He really didn’t want to think not about anything; He completely tuned out Magnus and Scott’s conversation.Despite how much it hurt he needed to sort out the painful knot of his severed pack bonds, he needed to feel that at least part of his pack was okay. It was like taking a sledgehammer to the chest, every time he felt the severed bonds from his dead packmates. Suddenly, however, the pain was gone he felt Scott’s hand on the pack of his neck drawing away his pain. Scott didn't even need to be asked he just helped. With the physical pain bearable he was able to actually separate who was who. Magnus had explained it as a mild empathic link that they could feel each other's emotions sometimes, but only if they really focused. It was relaxing to focus on his pack bonds. Despite the grief underlying everyone's emotions, he could sense none of them were in danger which was the best news he’d had in awhile.

 

“Jackson.” Of course, Stilinski had to ruin his moment of peace. Jackson sighed and opened his eyes.

 

“What Stiles?”

 

“You okay? You're crying.” Jackson wiped the tears he hadn’t noticed from his cheeks

 

“I’ll be alright.” He hoped. He forgot that he was basically feeling everyone's emotions, so he was feeling his grief along with his packmates. “Excuse me I need some air.” He stood up and made his way outside to the roof, purposefully ignoring Magnus’ concerned look the alpha had enough problems. He really hadn’t let himself grieve properly. Now that he wasn’t running for his life his emotions were starting to catch up with him. He felt stupid for letting himself cry in front of everyone else. He flopped down on one of the folding chairs that was set up on the roof looking out over the city. He had no Idea how long he’d been sitting there when Isaac appeared and sat next to him in the opposite chair. He sat a small cooler between them and offered Jackson a beer.

 

“That gesture would mean a lot more if we could get drunk Lahey.” Isaac gave him a flat look.

 

“We can on these, now try it.” Jackson quirked a brow and popped the top off the unlabeled bottle. He took a sip it tasted just like any decent beer.

 

“There are benefits to having a hunter slash witch around.” Jackson took another long sip.

 

“So we are drinking magic beer, great.” Isaac shrugged and just drank his beer staring off into the distance. Isaac was quiet not asking him anything just sitting there. He wasn’t sure what Isaac was doing whether he was waiting for Jackson to vent or expecting him to breakdown or what but he wouldn't admit out loud he kinda appreciated the gesture. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Then don’t, just sit here and drink with me. If you change your mind, I’ll listen.” Jackson nodded he and Isaac hadn’t ever really been close, but he was pretty much the only member of Derek’s pack he’d bonded with before he went to London.

 

“Did Scott send you up here?” It would have made sense Scott was always trying to help; He seemed incapable of not helping no matter how much trouble it got him in.

 

“No, I came up here because you needed a friend.”

 

“Who said we were friends?” Isaac shrugged downing the last of his beer before opening another.

 

“I did.” Jackson scoffed at that.

 

“Do I get a say in this?”

 

“Nope.” Jackson had to laugh at that the tone of utter seriousness Isaac had said that in was just so Scott. Isaac smiled at him patting Jackson’s shoulder and squeezing it. Jackson sat back continuing to sip on his beer and gaze out over the town. So he apparently had a nonconsensual friendship with Isaac, there were worse things he supposed.

 

\---

 

Isaac was utter amused by the fact Jackson was completely wasted as he half carried him down the stairs. One of the nice effect that Jesse had pointed out about his werewolf brew as he called it was unlike normal alcohol it only enhanced positive emotions. So the effect it had on Jackson was basically to make him Laugh at everything which was pretty great  He actually had no Idea what had Jackson so amused, but he helped his drunken friend back into Derek’s loft. Everyone had left except of Ethan Derek and Magnus. Ethan was sleeping in the armchair at Magnus seemed to be having a staring contest with Derek over coffee. Magnus looked up and quirked a brow.

 

“Is he drunk?”

 

“I’m not as think as you drunk I am Alpha.” Magnus snorted crossing over and lifted Jackson into his arms.

 

“Alright, you lush time for bed.”

 

“Okay, Dad.” Jackson teased, and Magnus rolled his eyes the big man gave Isaac what he could only describe as an appreciative look. Isaac just shrugged at watched as a giggling Jackson was carried up the stair stage whispering something to Magnus that He didn't quite pick up and wasn’t sure was English, but it made Magnus laugh so maybe it was an inside joke. Isaac looked away and caught Derek staring at him with a genuine smile on his face.

 

“What?”    

 

“Nothing, Just happy to see how good of a person you’ve become. I think you might be better adjusted emotionally than me at this point.” Isaac scoffed he was anything but well adjusted.

 

“Thanks, Derek.” Derek nodded and finished his coffee.

 

“I’m off to bed you and Ethan are welcome to the couch if you want, Just don't fuck on my couch please.” Isaac raised his brow in shock at Derek who actually laughed at him.

“If you think everyone hasn't already figured you two out you are delusional.” They hadn’t exactly been hiding the fact they were a thing They just hadn’t told anyone. Except well Jesse and Aiden obviously knew. “Good night pup.”

 

“Good night Derek.” Derek paused at the bottom of the stairs and turned to Isaac.

 

“By the way, if he ever hurts you I’ll..”

 

“Rip his throat out with your teeth?” Isaac cut in smiling at Derek.

 

“If he is lucky,” Derek replied shaking his head fondly and jogging up the stairs. Isaac made his way over to Ethan who was sleeping soundly or at least he thought the other wolf had been asleep because he was incredibly startled when Ethan grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap without even opening his eyes.

 

“Asshole,” Isaac grumbled.

 

“You love my ass hole,” Ethan said bluntly, and Isaac totally did no blush.

 

“Shut up Ethan.” Ethan nuzzled against Isaac's chest.

 

“Wanna go back to my place? Or you staying here tonight?”

 

“I dunno that depends on just how tired you are.”

 

“Oh, and why’s that.”

 

“Because I really want you to fuck me.”

 

Ethan snapped upright like he was spring loaded. “In that case, i am wide awake.’ Isaac laughed and kissed him as he stood and pulled the shorter wolf to his feet.

 

“Let's go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a tease and i regret nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Really A chapter but i was playing around trying to learn a bit of photo shop and i made this.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150111998@N02/36201513231/in/dateposted-public/)

(So Here is Magnus' Pack. I've actually changed Magnus from my other fics finally deciding on what i think will be his permanent look. {Blame my Grandma she made me watch Vikings!} Any way next chapter will be out soon and will have some hot Isaac/ Ethan Smut and an introduction of Jackson's Pack mates.)   

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be one of my favorite smut scenes I've ever written. Thanks To Captain Kay Reaper for beta reading.

The drive back to the twins apartment was maddening, the scent of lust pouring of Ethan intoxicatingly. The tight confines of the cab of Ethan’s truck didn't help matters at all. Ethan had already ran a red light and two stop signs and he wasn't entirely sure they’d even make it back before they jumped each other. The prominent tent in Ethan’s basketball shorts was practically begging for Isaac’s attention and Isaac’s own cock was painfully hard in his pants. He couldn’t take it any more, he needed to be closer to the source of the delicious scent of Ethan’s lust. 

Isaac shifted in his seat and leaned over, dropping his face against Ethan’s bulge and he inhaled. Ethan tightened his grip on the steering wheel and let out an almost pained whimper when Isaac’s nose brushed against his clothed cock. 

“Isaac.” Ethan hissed, clearly taking every bit of his focus to even keep the vehicle on the road. Isaac smirked and took deep breaths, getting high on the scent of Ethan. He smelled so fucking good when he was turned on. 

Isaac trusted Ethan’s driving enough to know he wouldn’t get them killed. He may not have followed the traffic laws very well, but he was a werewolf, his reflexes put him pretty far above most other drivers. Isaac decided to gamble on Ethan’s abilities and pulled his pants and underwear down, Ethan’s magnificent cock springing forth, standing proudly and leaking like faucet. Isaac swiped his tongue across the head, gathering up the precum there and moaning at the taste. Ethan groaned and set his jaw, resolutely determined to drive despite Isaac’s ministrations.

“If we die from you trying to molest me while I'm driving, Scott will never forgive us.” Isaac chuckled, grabbing Ethan’s cock and licking his way from base to tip.

“Be a hell of a way to go.” Ethan hadn’t exactly told him to stop, so he wasn’t going to. Putting his trust in Ethan, he enveloped the magnificent uncut member in his mouth and took it into his throat with practiced ease. 

“Fuck!” Ethan slammed his palm against the steering wheel in surprise, accidentally sounding the horn. Ethan placed the offending hand on the back of Isaac’s head in a clear gesture of,  _ Don’t fucking stop.  _ Ethan played with the short hair at the base of Isaac’s skull while he greedily devoured his lover’s cock. Ethan tasted so fucking good, the sounds he made going straight to Isaac’s cock, a litany of moans, whispered praise and muffled curses. Ethan suddenly pulled off the road, driving into the preserve. He put the truck in park and pulled Isaac off his cock and into a heated kiss. Isaac could feel Ethan’s claws, scratching lightly against his jaw and it was making Ethan lose control, being internally proud of himself. Ethan slipped an arm under isaac’s thighs, lifting him onto his lap and opening the door. Isaac wrapped his arms around Ethan’s neck and let himself be lifted out of the truck. Isaac’s back was pressed into the side of the truck as Ethan reached into the pocket of the door and grabbed something. Isaac was a bit more focused on the hottest kiss of his life as Ethan held him up with one arm. Ethan broke away from the kiss, panting heavily with his eyes now a blazing electric blue in the darkness of the forest. 

“God, you’re amazing.” Ethan’s voice had more growl to it than normal, showing just how far gone he was. Isaac smiled and kissed him again, this one a bit less rushed. Isaac was carried around to the back of the truck where Ethan lowered the tailgate and finally sat Isaac down. He was quickly divested of his clothes, leaving his bear skin exposed to the cool night air. Ethan quickly followed suit and climbed into the bed of the truck, Isaac scrambling in beside him. Ethan took the initiative, rolling on top of Isaac and kissing him deeply, wrapping his thankfully claw free hand around Isaac’s neglected cock and giving him a few long slow tugs. Isaac moaned into Ethan's mouth as his legs were lifted and wrapped around Ethan’s waist. 

“You still want me to fuck you?” Isaac didn’t respond verbally, he just canted his hips and allowed Ethan’s blunt cockhead to brush against his sensitive rim. Ethan let out a deep, possessive rumble at that and lifted Isaac’s hips in the air, practically folding Isaac in half. Ethan took just a second to smirk at him before licking across Isaac’s hole. The other wolf moaned and let his head thump back against the hard plastic of the bed liner as Ethan proceeded to worship his ass with his tongue. Ethan licked all around the rim, occasionally pressing his tongue in deeper and causing Isaac’s to make what had to be the most lewdest of sounds.  _ That was a word now. _ Ethan continued his ministrations with his tongue and fingers until Isaac was so turned on he was dripping precum onto his own face. 

“Ethan... get on with it.” Ethan laughed against his rim, causing Isaac to shiver before he lowered him into his previous position. Isaac barely registered the snap of the lube cap being opened and Ethan generously lubing his own cock as Ethan kissed him. Isaac let out a pained moan as Ethan penetrated him. His cock was huge, there was no way it  _ wasn’t _ going to hurt the first time. The pain ebbed quick and Isaac saw the black lines racing along Ethan’s arms from where he’d pinned Isaac hands above his head. He smiled at Ethan, giving him an appreciative kiss on the lips as the dominant one slid all the way in with a long, slow thrust. 

Ethan gave him a moment to adjust, kissing Isaac deeply and keeping him distracted from the odd sensation as he relaxed it and started to feel less uncomfortable. He just felt really full. Full of Ethan. They were literally as close as to people could physically get their bodies, pressed together at every possible point they could be. Ethan broke the kiss and looked down at Isaac with a smile. 

“Fuck, you look so good like this.” Isaac totally didn’t blush. He was just really turned on. Ethan just smiled and kissed his forehead before giving an experimental roll of his hips. Isaac moaned, his back arching upward as jolts of pleasure shot through his body. “I take it that means you’re ready.” Isaac growled dangerously in lieu of an answer and Ethan just smiled before pulling almost all the way out and sliding back in one swift thrust. 

Any reply Isaac had intended to make was turned into a loud cry as Ethan pulled back and repeated the process, fucking into Isaac with long, deep thrusts, battering against his prostate with vigorous thrusts. Ethan definitely wasn’t being gentle with him and Isaac fucking loved it. He was overwhelmed with pleasure as Ethan fucked him harder and faster with each thrust, causing the truck to sway back and forth on its suspension. Isaac was reduced to moans and repeating Ethan’s name over and over again. He held tightly to the other wolf, slamming his hips back against each of Ethan’s thrusts. The dominant one lifted isaac up into his lap, letting Isaac ride him as he slammed upward into him. Ethan was ravaging his neck with his teeth and tongue, whispering praise against his skin.

“Ethan, I’m close-…” Isaac’s words were cut off as Ethan sealed his lips over Isaac’s and kissed him. Isaac’s entire body shook as his orgasm overtook him. He was lost in intense pleasure as he came from the friction of his cock against Ethan’s washboard abs, painting both their bodies with cum. Ethan wasn’t far behind as with another rough thrust, his hips stilled as his moaned into Isaac’s mouth, filling him with his release. 

Isaac help tightly onto Ethan as he came down from his orgasmic high, his forehead pressed against Ethan’s         

“You are incredible, Isaac.” Ethan whispered, smiling at Isaac as he cupped Isaac’s chin and ran his thumb along Isaac’s jaw. Lahey leaned into the touch and returned Ethan’s smile. 

“You aren’t too bad yourself.” Ethan laughed and kissed him, before gently easing out of Isaac and laying him on his back. 

“Be right back.” Isaac nodded and layed his head on his arms, staring up at the stars. He flinched as a cold cloth brushed his skin, but gave Ethan an appreciative grunt as he cleaned them both up. Ethan tossed the cloth to the side and lie down next to isaac, who rolled over and pillowed his head on Ethan’s shoulder. The dominant of the two wrapped an arm around him and held him as he just smiled up at the sky. 

“What are you smiling at.” Ethan shrugged a bit, tracing a lazy pattern along Isaac’s spine with the tips of his fingers.         

“I’m just happy.” Isaac smiled and kissed Ethan’s cheek. 

“Yeah. Me too.”


	16. Chapter 16

The tantalizing aroma of coffee drew Jackson out of his slumber. He couldn't believe he'd actually gotten drunk last night, drunk with Isaac. It had been fun and Isaac had been there for him even though he wasn't his pack mate anymore. Jackson swung his legs over the edge of the bed sitting up and stretching, enjoying the satisfying pop of his joints.

 

He didn't bother getting dressed he scratched lightly at his shirtless torso as he made his way down the spiral staircase. Derek was in the kitchen reading a newspaper and sipping coffee looking like a stereotypical dad. “Morning Jackson,” Derek said without looking up.

 

“Morning,” Jackson replied with a bit of a yawn filled grumble. “Where's Magnus?” Derek folded the paper and set it aside before replying.

 

“I gave him the loft downstairs for you and your pack. They got here about three this morning they're down there now.” Jackson had to fight the urge to make a fool of himself and bolt down there at full speed like an excited puppy. He wasn't Isaac. Derek stood up and poured the entire pot of coffee into a massive thermos screwing the lid on tight. “Here I'm sure they're waiting for you.” Jackson took the offered coffee with a nod.

 

“Thanks, Derek,” The small smile Derek gave him showed that the older man had understood that Jackson hadn't just meant thanks for the coffee. Derek patted his shoulder with a simple nod.

 

“Go on,” Jackson nodded squeezing Derek's wrist before sliding open the heavy door and heading for the stairs. Jackson felt his skin buzzing in anticipation he could already feel their pack bonds calling out to him. He leaped down the stairs landing in a crouch at the bottom. He was glad the coffee thermos had a lid as he slid open the rolling steel door.

 

He was nearly tackled as soon as the door opened as Natan barreled into his chest the shorter wolf wrapping his arms around Jackson's chest and clinging to him like a boa constrictor. Jackson swung his free arm around the shorter wolf and squeezed back burying his nose in Natan’s short hair and inhaling his scent greedily.

 

“Hey,” Jackson mumbled his voice half mumbled by the younger wolf’s scalp. Natan didn't reply just let out a content grumble.

 

“You two look so stinking cute. If Natan had a tail, it'd be wagging fast enough to form a hurricane.” Bridger commented from his position just behind Natan. The older wolf stepped around behind Jackson wrapping around him much like Natan taking the coffee and setting it aside. Effectively forming a werewolf sandwich. He kissed Jackson on the cheek and scented his neck possessively.

 

“We missed you, baby, our little love triangle don't really work without you in it.” Jackson huffed pressing back against the taller wolf seeking as much contact as possible. Natan finally pulled back from Jackson’s chest cupping his chin and pulling him into a long deep kiss. Jackson was breathless when he pulled away.

 

“Please never scare us like that again.” Natan sounded absolutely wrecked like he'd cried for days. Which wouldn't be entirely out of character he was physically and mentally strong, but he had a compassionate soul.

 

“I won't I promise.” Natan nodded dragging Jackson forward with Bridger still attached until they all fell in a heap on a large air mattress. They situated themselves until they were comfortable tangled together so much it was hard to tell where one ended and another began.

 

“We love you, Jack,” Bridger grumbled into the base of the younger wolf's skull. Jackson smiled and squeezed the eldest wolf's wrist. If you'd told him a year ago, he'd wind up in a polyamorous gay relationship he says you were nuts. Here he was though, with two men he was deeply in love with wrapped around him.

 

“Love you too. Both of you.” Jackson was too wrapped up, literally and figuratively in the other two Beta’s to realize they were short an Alpha. “Where's Magnus?”

 

“Ikea, getting furniture and meeting with some old Japanese Alpha his daddy was friends with. Said he’d be back by dinner time.” Bridger replied with his distinctive southern drawl. It came through more in his speech when he was tired.

 

“Can we nap then fuck before he gets home?” Natan asked his half hard member pressed tantalizingly against Jackson's own semi. Jackson liked the way Natan thought Natan was a horny teenager just like him. He and Natan were the same age, and Bridger was twenty-four the age difference didn't really bother them though. Just meant one of their little threesomes was far more experienced.  

 

“You Wanna break in the place before we even have furniture?” Bridger said with a chuckle.

 

“Not really out of character as many times as we've fucked out in the woods at night. Especially during the full moon.” Natan pointed out.

 

“Fine let me rest my eyes for a little while, and I'll fuck both of you till you can't member nothin but my name.” Jackson half moaned, half whined at that, his dick twitching and his hips rolling back against Bridger’s groin as of their own accord. Bridger’s dirty talk was usually completely unintentional which made it all the more hot, “None of that Jack’o gimme thirty minutes the wait’l be worth it.”

 

“Tease,” Natan grumbled.

 

“You like it when we tease you Natan get you all worked up and begging to cum,” Natan growled in sexually frustrated annoyance. Jackson was now fully hard imagining Natan tied up hard and leaking. Begging them to cum after they'd edged him for hours. They’d played out that particular fantasy a few weeks ago on Natan’s eighteenth birthday. They’d kept him tied to the bed and edged him for hours it was quite honestly the hottest sexual experience Jackson ever had.  

 

“Go to sleep Bridge,” Jackson muttered feeling himself start to drift off. Despite his own arousal mingling with the others and making him want to do nothing but fuck. He was still tired and being wrapped up in the bone deep warmth of the two other werewolves made him relaxed and content.  

\-----

 

Aiden growled in frustration as he tried and failed for the tenth time to tie his stupid tie. He finally admitted defeat. “Ethan!.” His bedroom door opened and his twin poked his head in. Ethan gave him an amused smile. “Help me.” Aiden whined gesturing to his evil tie. Ethan snorted and crossed over to him taking the tie and expertly securing it around Aiden’s neck.

 

“As many times as Duke made us wear suits and you still can’t tie your own tie,” Aiden growled at his twin in the warning which just made the smug bastard laugh. He finished also fixing Aiden’s cufflinks and straightening his suit jacket. “You look great Aiden.” he smiled at his twin and ruffled Ethan’s hair affectionately. Aiden checked himself in the mirror he did look pretty great now that his tie wasn’t a disaster. He let out a long breath and fiddled with his hair.

 

“Nervous?” Ethan asked snatching the comb from his hands and fixing Aiden’s hair, so it laid perfectly. Aiden shrugged rolling his shoulders a bit.

 

“A little? I don’t know why I already know how Jesse feels about me it’s just a date.” Ethan gave him a pointed look like he knew exactly why he was actually nervous.

 

“It’s the sex afterwards that has you all jittery isn't it?” Aiden nodded it wasn't that he didn’t want to have sex with the hunter he did. _He really did._ He’d never had sex with another man before and while he knew everything Ethan knew about gay sex it was still daunting. “Don’t worry about it Aiden, Jesse is a good guy, he’ll take care of you I'm sure you two will have one of those marvelous first times that some romance writer would be jealous of.”  Ethan hugged Aiden and pulled away looking at his watch.  

 

“Good Luck big brother I’ve gotta get going, I’m meeting my boyfriend for dinner with the McCall’s” Ethan was basically doing the meet the parents dinner which was both funny and made Aiden a bit sad. He wasn’t sure hed ever be able to make Melissa comfortable with his presence. Even with Scott’s acceptance he still had a long way to go to get the rest of the pack’s approval. “Hey, they’ll warm up to you Aiden. Just be you, well the you you are for me and Jesse.” Aiden didn't reply just nodded and hugged his twin again before letting him finally head out the door.

 

Aiden Hear Jesse’s Heartbeat outside the door before he’d even had a chance to knock. Aiden pulled the door open and gasped. Jesse looked incredible in a black suit with a, matching overcoat a blue tie and sliver cufflinks. His face was framed nicely by his glasses, and a big smile was in place on his handsome face. “You look incredible,” Aiden commented gaining him a laugh from the hunter.

 

“You look pretty stunning yourself Mr. Carver.” Jesse wrapped his Arms around the taller man pulling him into a tight hug and burying his face in Aiden’s chest. The wolf buried his own nose in the hunter's hair inhaling his invigorating scent and sighing in contentment. “Ready to go sweetheart?” Aiden growled at the pet name he was enjoying the hunter's scent and the feel of his lean muscular body pulled flush against his.

 

“We could just stay here, and I could make us dinner.” Aiden would be fine with an intimate night in. Jesse laughed finally dislodging himself from the wolf’s tight hold.

 

“I didn’t spend six hours letting Lydia drag me from store to store to put together this outfit to stay in darlin’ so let's get going.” No wonder Jesse looked incredible Lydia had a hell of an eye for fashion. Aiden pouted and allowed Jesse to drag him out of the loft. He shut and locked the door letting Jesse take his hand. He didn't usually hold hands with who he was dating but he liked holding Jesse hand it was a clear signal to back off because this one was his. Werewolves were possessive of their mates it was kinda a deeply ingrained trait. Jesse pulled him closer until their shoulders were pressed together. He lead him down the elevator, through the winding corridors and into the parking garage where his car was waiting. He unlocked and opened the door for the wolf first Aiden scoffed at him but climbed in and let the older man shut the door. Jesse slid across the hood and entered the car through the driver side window which was rolled down.

 

“Show Off.” Aiden grumbled Jesse winked at him as he put the key in the ignition and started the engine. The classic car came to life with a vibrant roar and hummed happily as it idled. The hunter reached over Aiden’s lad and opened the glove box and withdrew his cigarette case flipping it open and offering one to Aiden. Aiden took the offered cigarette and inhaled as Jesse lit it with a match. He exhaled a cloud of smoke eyeing the hunter as he lit his own smoke. “You are a bad influence.” Jesse scoffed at that.

 

“Pot calling the kettle black much Aiden? Besides cigarette smoke can’t hurt you or me anyway.”   

 

“I know just giving you a hard time.” The hunter rolled his eyes and pulled the gearshift putting the car in reverse and backing out of his spot. No sooner had he pulled out of the subterranean parking structure he stomped on the gas the acceleration pressing Aiden back into his seat. The man drove like a crazed Indycar drive weaving through traffic and having a supernatural ability to suddenly be driving like a normal human if a police officer was near. Neither said anything until they were on open Highway Aiden knew how much Jesse hated driving in the busy city streets.

“Home sweet interstate,” Jesse sighed visibly relaxing as they roared down the highway at ninety miles per hour. If it weren't for his confidence in Jesse’s driving ability Aiden would be very much worried about their current speed, as Aiden was musing about the probability of him dying in a fiery car crash the older male seized his hand and laced their fingers together over the gearshift.

 

“Where are we going anyway?” Aiden asked the hunter gave him a noncommittal shrug like he hadn’t a clue. Which was bullshit the hunter always had a plan he just feigned nonchalance. “Come on just a hint?”

 

“Nope, Just relax and enjoy the ride, Mały wilk.” Aiden quirked a brow he had no idea what language that was.

 

“What did you call me?” The hunter smiled without taking his eyes off the road and squeezed his hand affectionately.

 

“Mały wilk, Its Polish means little wolf,” Aiden growled at that he wasn’t a little wolf, made him sound like some kind of puppy or a child.

 

“Aww come on lemme have my cute pet name for you in my mother tongue. Just pretend you don’t know what it means.” Aiden glared at the side of the hunter's head but let out a sigh of acquiescence

 

“Fine but don’t tell anyone I let you call me that.”

 

“Of course Mały wilk.” Aiden rolled his eyes, but Jesse looked happy so he would get over the dumb nickname. It was kinda cute he guessed, and the way Jesse said it made it sound very affectionate so he could get used to it.

 

He lost track of time as Jesse drove, he was drawn into a game of watching the hunter drive. The way he sang along with the radio, the firm, comforting grip he kept on their conjoined hands on the gearshift. His occasional snide comment about some else's driving he'd been so preoccupied he didn't realize they'd stopped until Jesse pulled his hand free to kill the engine.

 

“Come on Aiden let's go have some fun.” Aiden unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car in synchronous with the hunter.

 

“Where are we going anyway?” Aiden asked as the hunter rounded the front of the car and hooked their arms together drawing the wolf behind him.

 

“We’re going back in time.” Aiden raised a confused brow but let the hunter pull him along down an alleyway to a solid steel door. The hunter knocked three times, and a slit opened letting light spill into the dark alley.

 

“Password.” A bored female voice asked from the other side.

 

“Open the damn door, Dianne,” Jesse said with an exasperated laugh. The voice laughed, and the door swung open revealing a woman in a ruby dress.

 

“Well if it isn't Jesse Roach and you brought a date. Never thought I'd see the day. Go on in darling the party hasn't started yet. And I must say you lads look strapping.” The hunter smiled squeezing the petite woman's arm gently.

 

“It's not fair really Aiden’s prettier than me.” Aiden scoffed at that he wasn't pretty he was handsome. Strapping. Striking. Not pretty.

 

“He is quite the looker, too pretty for you Jess.” The woman placed a hand on Aiden's shoulder which he glared at as if he could set it on fire. “If you get tired of this total bore come see me sugar.”

 

“Careful Di he bites.” She drew her hand back far too slowly for Aiden's liking he had half a mind to rip off her arm, but he didn't which was progress on his part.

 

“Well, i can see when my feminine charm fails me you boys have fun.” Jesse pulled Aiden as close as he could practically pulling him down the stairs. As the reached the bottom, Aiden grunted as the hunter pressed him against the wall and moaned as he was ravenously kissed breathlessly when the hunter pulled back his eyes were ringed in supernatural violet.

 

“Thought I was the possessive one,” Aiden said breathlessly his dick now pressing painfully against his zipper as the hunter pulled their bodies as close a possible.

 

“Don't like people trying to steal from me.” The glow faded from his eyes leaving their normal blue.

 

“Me either,” Jesse nodded kissing Aiden again softer and sweeter this time. He kinda liked when the hunter got possessive. He was sexy when he was angry and dangerous.

 

“Come on I think you'll like this place.” Jesse lead them through another set of doors when they opened Aiden's senses were assaulted by sound and smell. Jazz music provided by a live band with a beautiful singer filled the hall a haze hung over the room from dozens of patrons enjoying various tobacco products. A massive bar was filled with well dressed men and women laughing and drinking. The place was lavishly decorated it was the perfect description of a high class speakeasy from the days of prohibition.

 

“Wow, we didn't drive a Delorean here right?” Jesse smirked at the movie reference and kissed Aiden's cheek.

 

“All the glamour of yesteryear with none of the rampant homophobia. Sexism or racism” Aiden nodded there were people of all races, genders, and sexualities all about the place especially on the wide dance floor in the rough amphitheater shaped room. “C’mon I need a drink and a good cigar.”

 

Aiden couldn't help feeling smug as many patrons they passed smelt of jealousy and lust. They were a hot pair. _That's right you peasants, and he's all mine._

 

He stood by with a smug grin as Jesse ordered for them. He was broken out of his reverie when Jesse pressed a scotch into his hand.

 

“What's got you looking like a fox in the chicken coop.” Aiden shrugged and took a sip of his drink feeling the strong hunter's frame press against his side. Aiden extended his free arm and wrapped it around the shorter man's shoulders pulling their bodies flush.

 

“We make the peanut gallery jealous.” Jesse huffed a laugh at that.

 

“You're ridiculous you know that?” Aiden shrugged just enjoying his moment of smugness. The hunter kissed him again and sipped his drink as he surveyed the room. He looked like he was mapping escape routes and assessing threats. It was probably out of habit it was unlikely he actually expected trouble when he seemed satisfied he gestured to a secluded corner table.

 

“Come on let's take a seat before this place fills up.” They made their way back through the throng of people to their secluded spot. Aiden slid close to the hunter pulling him close just enjoying his company.

 

After a few drinks when the hunter was clearly relaxed Jesse stood and offered his hand to the wolf. “Wanna dance?” Aiden really didn't dance which was ironic because the singer had changed to a man and the song had changed to _“I won't Dance.”_ by Frank Sinatra

 

“You loge irony don't you” The hunter grinned and dragged Aiden down to the dance floor. Aiden rolled his eyes in annoyance but took a proper stance and danced with the hunter. He pulled the shorter man close and locked eyes with him as they swayed to the slow rhythm of the music. Jesse was smiling at Aiden like he was the best thing on the planet and it caused warmth to flow through his body. He smiled back and kissed the hunter long and slow. The shorter man rutted against him the longer they kissed the more desperate it became until they were both breathless and panting, their foreheads pressed together. Both smiling at each other like Idiots.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Jesse asked letting his hands ghost down Aiden's back under his jacket and back up the silk shirt his fingers ghosting along his spine. Aiden whimpered and bucked against him. He had to squeeze his eyes shut to hide the color change it took all his willpower not to just take the hunter right here on the dance floor. The lust radiating off the hunter was driving him crazy.

 

“Yea before I take you right here.” Jesse laughed leaning close to the younger man's ear his breath ghosting over the shell.

 

“Control yourself wolf boy. That would be a hell of a show with a big audience. All of these people watching you claim me.” Aiden whimpered his his claws digging into the thick material of Jesse’s overcoat.

 

“Jess,” Aiden half growled he wasn't exactly a paragon of self-control, and the hunter was really winding him up.

 

“Come on let's go.” Aiden barely registered being pulled out of the building but the cool night air helped pull him out of his haze he took a deep breath regaining his control if only just a bit.

 

Aiden opened his eyes to see Jesse’s own lust filled ones staring up at him. He was walking along the same knife edge of control he just had better balance. “Good thing I got us a hotel room.” Aiden grabbed the hunter and half dragged him to the car pressing him against the car and pinning him against it kissing him roughly and possessively. He pulled away and eyed the hunter with hungry electric blue glowing eyes.

 

“Drive.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a double dose of smut so stay tuned for that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised Three some Between Jackson, Natan and Bridger Next chapter will Be Magnus meeting with Satomi, and then Jesse and Aiden will get their own smut chapter. Before we return to the central pairing because my OC's are too hot and I'm easily distracted so sue me, (Please don't I don't have any money :P)

Jackson awoke with his back pressed against Bridger’s chest as the taller wolf manhandled him into a half sitting position and began attacking his neck with kisses. “Wake up Jack’o” Jackson grumbled at the nickname none of his new pack would call him Jackson. Magnus wouldn't call him Jackson since he insisted it was a surname, not a first name which… To be fair, he had a point Jackson did mean Jack’s son. Magnus’ family apparently carried on the old Norse tradition of taking your father's name as a surname. Magnus’ father was Nils Hakkonson, and his grandfather had been Hakkon Bjornson and so on and such forth. He didn't mind the nickname, Jack but Bridger loved to give him ridiculous nicknames. Like Jack O'Lantern or Jack in the box. He could feel Bridger's smug smile pressed into the side of his neck he rolled his eyes without opening them and just lie back against the sharp planes of the taller wolf’s defined torso.

Natan’s Arms were still wrapped tightly around Jackson’s waist the shorter wolf slow deep breaths tickling across his abdomen. “Thought you were the tired one Bridger,” Jackson muttered letting out content little moans as Bridger’s lips traced the delicate skin of his neck.

“This is the first he’s slept in days… since well, everything.” Jackson finally opened his eyes looking down at the younger man. He ran his hand over the sleeping beta’s hair drawing a content grumble from the sleeping wolf. He snuggled closer using Jackson as his body pillow. Jackson smiled at his sleeping mat and heard Bridger chuckle softly behind him.

“He’s so stinking cute when he’s asleep.” Bridger reached down and smoothed out Natan’s short hair

“He’s like a puppy.” An incredibly powerful puppy that can pull another werewolf’s arm out of its socket and beat him to death with it, but a usually just a cute and cuddly puppy.

The gentle lips against Jackson’s neck turned into rough bites along the length of his neck and the sides of his throat. He moaned in satisfaction at the of feeling Bridger's arousal pressed against his back. He was happy to know his mate was just as affected as he was. Jackson was already bulging obscenely in the loose sweatpants he wore. The full outline of his cock was visible beneath the cloth of his pants. Bridger's fingers gripped the shaft and gave a firm squeeze. A thick spurt of precum oozed out of his cock dampening the fabric.

"You're so fuckin' hard baby. How long has it been since you got off?" Jackson whimpered a bit trying to remain still. To let Natan sleep for as long as possible. Even through the pheromones that thickly clouded the room, he could smell the bone deep exhaustion in their younger mate.

"Since you fucked me in the shower." Bridger let out a pleased little growl he loved shower sex. He'd try and catch one of them in the shower almost every day, for some wet and steamy action.

"Bet you're all pent up, we better take care of that." Jackson groaned at the rough feel of the cloth dragging over his sensitive tip. It was rough and just the right side of painful. Sending shocks of pleasure racing up his spine and back down to his core. He would cum embarrassingly quickly if Bridger kept that up. Which of course, he didn't the rat bastard.

"Not' yet darlin'" With an adept display of dexterity, Bridger managed to slide Jack'son's cumbersome sweat's halfway down his thighs, exposing his flushed uncut member to the crisp air of the empty loft. Jackson let out a quiet moan when Bridger grasped his cock and stroked him roughly. "You have a beautiful cock Jack, so thick and hard; I can't wait to get a taste." He shuddered as the older wolf smeared his precum over the head of his cock with his thumb. With the combination of his ministrations and his dirty talk had Jackson ready to burst.

"You're gonna make me cum Bridge." Bridger hummed in approval stroking Jackson faster with quick rough strokes.

"Cum for me baby." Bridger scraped his fangs over Jackson's pulse point and with a shuddering gasp, Jackson erupted. Spraying cum all over his stomach and even Natan's sleeping face. Natan chose that moment to wake up. He ran his hand over his cum covered cheek.

"Can't say you've ever woken me up by cumming on my face before." Natan gathered up Jackson's cum onto his fingers. He licked them clean. Slowly and seductively.

"Fuck that's hot." Jackson panted feeling a smug smile pressed into the side of his neck. Bridger was such a bastard. A bastard covered in bastard sauce with bastard filling. But fuck he loved him for it.

"Well now that I'm awake and horny." Natan shed his boxers and tossed them at Bridger were they landed right onto of his head. Bridger growled playfully and threw the offending article across the room after taking a deep inhale of Natan's scent. Jackson chuckled and drank in the sight of Natan's compact, muscular form. His tan skin pulled taught over dense lean muscles; his hair was buzzed shorter than normal, so he lacked his usual adorable bed head. His cock was already hard, and precum was beading at the tip. He wasn't huge like Bridger or Jackson, but he knew how to use what he had Natan's dick like the rest of him perfectly proportioned to his small frame. "Quit looking at me like that you two."

"Can't you're too gorgeous," Jackson said honestly grabbing Natan and pulling him on top of himself and Bridger. Jackson cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. "So fucking gorgeous." Natan smiled at him his cheeks a bit colored from embarrassment which made him no less attractive it was just endearing.

"Hey, I'm feeling left out back here." Natan chuckled and leaned over Jackson to kiss the eldest wolf sweetly. Bridger kissed him back while his hand stroked up and down Jackson's arm affectionately. Finally free to move Jackson shifted sitting in Bridger's lap and pulling his two lovers into a sloppy three-way kiss.

"We need to work on out three people kissing, Were still kinda sloppy," Natan commented wiping the excess saliva off his face. Bridger laughed and pulled him back into another long kiss.

"Personally love I prefer to kiss you one at a time so that I can savor the moment." Natan sighed rolling his eyes and swatting the bigger man's chest.

"Do you stand in the mirror rehearsing how to be a total sap?" Jackson snorted unattractively as the eldest wolf scowled at them both.

"Fine see if I try to be romantic anymore." Jackson moved in, catching the taller wolf's pouting lip with his own kissing his sweetly and passionately. He pulled back to see a smile on the older wolf's face in place of the scowl.

"We like your romantic side; you just need to work on your lines sweetheart." Bridger huffed crossing his arms over his chest and flopping against the pillows beneath his head. Natan climbed onto his broad chest and tapped the tip of his cock to Bridger's lips.

"I know something your mouth is far better at anyway." Jackson was treated to a beautiful view of Natan's backside as Bridger sucked the younger wolf's cock hungrily. He couldn't resist grabbing the two tan globes giving them a squeeze. Natan moaned and bucked his ass backwards into Jackson's hands. "You like my ass Jack?"

"I love your ass baby." Natan let out a moan as Bridger swallowed him to the hilt.

"Good because I want you to fuck me." Jackso smiled leaning forward and kissed Natan's neck.

"All in good time sweetheart." Bridger gyrated his hips grounding his massive member against Jackson's backside. He took the hint sliding back down Bridger's legs pulling the taller Wolf's pants off as he moved. His big circumcised cock slapped against his flat toned stomach. He gripped the throbbing member tightly giving him a few long strokes. Bridger rewarded with a deep moan and a bucking of his hips. Jackson gave him a few more strokes before taking the head into his mouth and sucking him into his mouth deeply.

Bridger was huge; luckily he had plenty of practice. He savored the feeling of the steely hard dick as he took it down his throat. He bobbed his head and hummed he loved the sounds Bridger was making around Natan's cock as he pleasured him. He pulled off Bridger with a wet pop, and reached forward wrapping around Natan and sliding his hard member against the crack of his ass. Natan moaned enjoying the pleasure from both directions. Bridger stopped sucking looking up at their youngest lover.

"I want to watch Jack fuck you." Natan and Jackson moaned in tandem Natan arched back against Jackson grinding his ass against Jackson's arousal. Jackson hooked his arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled him off to the side. Landing on his back with Natan perched above him. Bridger handed Natan the lube which he generously applied to both his hole and Jackson's dick. He lined himself pressing the head of Jackson's cock against his hole.

"Ready babe?" Natan asked with a mischievous grin on his face. Jackson nodded, and they moaned in tandem as Natan sank on his member. "Fuck you're both so big." Jackson smiled and pulled him flat against his chest and kissed him deeply as he rocked up into him. He held his younger lover tightly against his chest fucking into him and relishing in the warmth of the smaller man in his arms. He loved the intimate contact he kissed Natan's cheek and held the back of his head keeping him as close as possible.

Natan let out beautiful cries as Jackson plowed into with increasingly powerful thrusts. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Bridger moved behind Natan to watch Jackson penetrate him.

"Fuck you two are beautiful together." Bridger mutter under his breath watching the two younger male make love to one another. Natan had his arms wrapped tightly around Jackso seeking as much body contact as possible. Natan was seeking emotional comfort just as much as pleasure. The slide of Natan's leaking member against Jackson's toned torso was increasing his pleasure he moaned deeply into Jackson's ear.

"Jack I'm getting close." Jackson fucked into him harder kissing the side of his neck and holding him tightly.

"Cum for me baby," Jackson whispered before scratching his claws gently down Natan's sending his lover over the edge. Natan roared out his release his eyes glowing amber his cum spraying between their bodies in copious volume. Jackson continued to fuck into him until he wrung every bit of pleasure he could get out of Natan.

"Fuck, I love you." Natan panted collapsing against Jackson. Jackson scratched the short hair at the base of Natan's head and held him tight as Natan basked in his after glow. After a few moment, he eased of Jackson's still hard member and rolled off to the side a blissful look on his face.

"Alright, my turn," Bridger said moving in between Jackson's legs. He leaned forward and made a fucking obscene display out of licking every drop of Natan's cum off Jackson's torso. Jackson was enthralled by the show and couldn't help the moans escaping his mouth as Bridger's tongue crossed the planes of his stomach cleaning him up. Once he finished, he pulled Jackson into a deep kiss. The natural taste of Bridger, smokey tobacco and coffee mixed with the salty tang of Natan's cum was nearly enough to send Jackson plummeting over the edge of another orgasm. "You want me to fuck you, or you want to fuck me." Jackson's cock throbbed Bridger seldom bottomed or even offered, and usually, he'd jump at the chance to bury his cock deep in Bridger's muscular ass. But he missed feeling Bridger's massive cock buried inside him.

"I'll take a rain check on fucking you. I need you inside me." Bridger smiled locking their lips in a passionate kiss. He wrapped Jackson's legs around his as he applied lube to both himself and Jackson. Without any further preamble, Bridger slid into Jackson in one fluid motion. He gasped and clung to Bridger tightly. Fuck he'd forgotten just how big Bridger was. Jackson felt so full as the massive cock moved inside him.

"God you look so good impaled on my cock." Bridger fucked into Jackson with long slow, powerful thrusts Jackson was glad Natancaugh his hand and held it tightly because if he hadn't he would have popped their bed with his claws. Stupid air mattress. He settled for holding Natan's hand with one hand while his other tugged roughly at his cock. Jackson gasped and his back arched off the bed as Bridger nailed his prostate.

"Fuck right there." Bridger obliged driving into his prostate driving him closer to the edge. He wasn't going to last long not after having already fucked Natan. He was so close he just needed a bit more. As if reading his mind Bridger drove into him harder slamming into him with a force that would have probably shattered a human's pelvis. Jackson's vision went white as Bridger pounded his orgasm out of him like a piledriver. He covered his torso and hand with cum and felt Bridger closely follow him over the edge filling him with hot cum. Jackson whimpered at the loss as Bridger slid out of him, he blushed as cum gushed out of his well-used hole.

The eldest wolf kissed him and stood up walking off toward the bathroom. Natan rubbed Bridger's cum into Jackson's skin covering him with the older wolf's scent. Jackson smirked at the younger wolf dragging him into a lazy kiss. Bridger returned a few moments later and cleaned Jackson up with a warm damp cloth. Jackson hummed in appreciation still too boneless and blissed out to move. Bridger climbed back into the bed wrapping around Jackson's side stroking his fingers through his hair. Of course, Jackson's phone had to ruin their after glow. Natan growled in annoyance pulling the offending device from Jackson pocket and handing it to him. Jackson accepted the call and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Jackson grumbled.

"Jackson It's Magnus you three should get cleaned up the furniture will be delivered at four o'clock. Get at least the dining table and the beds put together before I get home, please."

"You got it, boss."

"And air the place out I don't want to suffocate in sex pheromones." Jackson cringed how did he know.

"Will do."

"Alright, you boy's take care I'll be home by eight hopefully."

"See you when you get home," Jackson replied annoyed he had to get up and do something productive that wasn't another round of mind blowing sex.

"Love you guys bye."

"Love you too!" they all three said in unison earning them a chuckle from their Alpha before he ended the call.

"Guess we should get cleaned up, round two in the shower?" Bdiger asked standing up and hauling Jackson with him.

"I'm game." Natan chimed in getting up under his own power. These two we going to be the death of him. Death by sex sounded like a pretty good way to go, however.


	18. Chapter 18

_Clean shirt, new shoes_  
_And I don't know where I am goin' to_  
_Silk suit, black tie,_  
_I don't need a reason why_  
_They come runnin' just as fast as they can_  
_'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man._

It had been a long time since Magnus had bought a tailored suit and he had been amazed that the tailor had had his suit ready by the time he finished his furniture shopping. Apparently, Mr. Abernathy was good at what he did and didn't waste time. Either that or Magnus was his only order at the moment, either way, Magnus gladly paid full price for the suit and even given the old man a generous tip for his efficiency. He was glad for that; he would rather not meet with an alpha he admired as much as Satomi Ito in borrowed hand-me-down clothes. It had been at least a Decade since Magnus had set foot on the doorstep of Satomi's large plantation style house, while they often corresponded through letters. It wasn't often he had a chance to make it to California for a visit. He raised his hand and rapped lightly on the door, no need to make a ruckus he was visiting werewolves they'd probably heard him pull up.

A gorgeous young man answered the door. He was breathtaking, tall, muscular, a handsome face, and piercing pale blue eyes. Much Like Magnus' own but a far lighter hue. "May I help you?" He asked politely Magnus smiled at him, he was sweet. Magnus wondered if he was the of the young wolf Satomi had taken in, right after his last visit. Satomi had said the boy was seven years old, the young man in front of him looked about seventeen, so it fit.

"Yes, you may. I'm here to see Alpha Ito, Is she available?" The young man levelled him with a cautious gaze. It probably wasn't often strange alphas came knocking on his door after all. Magnus' intimidating stature probably did little to assuage his fears that he might be a threat.

"She is, can I have your name please?" A smart boy not over trusting that was good. One could never be too careful with an alpha they didn't know. It could lead to disaster. Alpha's oft had ulterior motives, in this case, his caution was unwarranted of course he didn't know that.

"Magnus Nilsson," He cocked his head to the side much like a puppy listening to a sound. Which was adorable. It was likely Satomi was whispering to him through the floor or the walls, Magnus simply hadn't had his hearing focused enough to hear her.

"Come In please," He stepped aside and Magnus crossed the threshold he started to turn toward the den but decided to yet the young man direct him. Better to let him feel in control in his own home. "You can wait in the den." He gestured to the room to the right where Magnus had been about to head anyway.

"Thank you, young man," Magnus closed the door behind him, He took off his shoes and removed his Jacket, removing the cigar box from the pocket before hanging it on the hook near the door. The young beta gave him a surprised look. "I've known your Alpha since before you were born, I know better than to track mud into her carpets." The teen cracked a smile and led him to the den where he took a seat in an oversized arm chair. The same chair his father always sat in when he visited.

"Can I get you anything?" Even polite enough to get his guest a beverage. Satomi taught her pack good manners maybe he should leave his boys with her for a while.

"That depends on if Satomi still keeps the good scotch hidden behind that silly dragon statue on the bookshelf." The teen beta raised a bow and moved over to the book shelf moving the statue to reveal a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

"Neat or on the rocks?" Magnus was surprised the younger male new the difference perhaps he had taken some bartending classes. It made for a decent summer job after all. Either that or the boy had seen far too many movies which Magnus' himself was guilty of.

"On the rocks please." The younger man disappeared into the kitchen and came back with ice in his glass he poured a generous three fingers of scotch and passed it to Magnus. Their fingers brushed as he passed it over. His fingers were long and slender, and Magnus was struck with some very impure thoughts of where he'd like those fingers. Like around his cock and tangled in his hair. Magnus cleared his throat and passed the drink to his left hand extending his right to Brett.

"I didn't get your name." The younger man took Magnus' offered hand and shook it firmly but not strong enough to give the illusion he was challenging Magnus' dominance. He was truly a smart young man. He knew werewolf etiquette quite well. His hands were warm and slightly rough, the polite, soft smile the young man gave combined with the admittedly innocent touch sent a spark of desire through the older wolf. He had no Idea why he found this young man so alluring, but he did.

"Brett." A good Celtic name meaning a native of Brittany, Magnus thanked his brain for that useless bit of information; before finally after what was probably a bit too long of a handshake, releasing the younger man's hand. Satomi chose that moment to appear gracefully almost floating into the room. Magnus stood and bowed his head slightly.

"Alpha Ito it's been too long." Satomi returned his bow respectfully.

"Alpha Nilsson its good to see you. I see you've met my ward, Brett." That confirmed his suspicion that this was the very boy Satomi had taken in ten years prior. His own beta Natan had a similar story to Brett's, in fact, he'd adopted Natan not long after Satomi had taken in Brett. The main difference was Natan was legally speaking Magnus' son. He'd fully adopted him, though he tended to treat the young wolf more like a younger brother than his son.

"Yes I have, He's very polite I should have him teach my beta's some manners." Satomi laughed and took the chair opposite Magnus.

"Your beta's are quite respectful. I'm just a very traditional old woman; my old fashioned etiquette rubbed off on you." Magnus nodded in agreement He did tend to behave in a very traditional manner around other packs; he hadn't felt the need to do so around Scott's pack. But Scott was a very young alpha and by no means at the head of a "Traditional" pack.

Magnus offered the cigar box he'd brought with him to Satomi. "I brought you a gift, do you still partake in a cigar on occasion." Satomi nodded in both affirmation and appreciation. Taking a cigar and cutting off the end with the cigar cutter. She produced a small box of long wooden matches and warmed the tobacco before lighting the cigar taking long slow puffs. Magnus emulated her actions except he used a butane lighter from his pocket instead. Butane and wood matches both preserved the flavor of the cigar while fluid lighter did not.

"Pour me a neat scotch please Brett," She asked before turning her attention back to Magnus. "These have a rich earthy flavor, an almost cherry taste. Did you grow this tobacco yourself?" Magnus gave a small pride-filled smile Satomi was an aficionado and compliments from her were always appreciated.

"I did, I grew them along the base of those cherry tree saplings you sent my grandfather all those years ago. I hated having to abandon his old Manor it was quite beautiful in the spring, the cherry trees were gorgeous in bloom." Magnus took a few deep puffs of the traditional corona style cigar holding the smoke in his mouth savoring the flavor. He exhaled a thick cloud of smoke before sipping his scotch. Cigars and scotch were a match made in heaven.

"I was sorry to hear about the attack on your pack. Alpha MacNemera told me she found three of yours dead. She gave them proper funeral rights." Magnus closed his eyes and let out a calming breath thinking about his dead packmates was painful enough. Wait, had she just said Three?

"Satomi I lost four betas. MacNemera only found three bodies?" He didn't want to get his hopes up but if one of his betas was missing or captured he would have to expedite his plans to take down Santiago and his slave army.

"She was quite clear she buried three bodies, two women, and one middle aged man." Then it was possible Liev was still alive. If he was Santiago's prisoner, he was no doubt being tortured or worse if Santiago hadn't killed him yet.

"Is it possible to suppress a pack bond enough for me to mistake one of my Beta's for being dead?"

"It would be possible yes, with an enchanted amulet or perhaps some dark magic. If one of your betas is captive, you must act quickly." Magnus needed a plan, and he needed to know. How to kill Santiago.

"There is one problem I fought Santiago, and he isn't just a werewolf. I could smell it on him he was stronger and faster than he should have been. He had the strength of a bear and the speed of a wolf. During an interrogation of one of his betas. If you can call the poor wolves, he'd enslaved by murdering their Alphas his betas. After learning about these dread doctors, I wonder if Santiago was one of their Chimeras, he might have escaped and went rogue." Of course with the Dread Doctors dead there was no way for him to know.

"I know some one who might know." Brett chimed in Magnus had forgotten the young man was still there.

"Who?"

"Theo Raeken." Theo? Hadn't Scott and his friends killed Theo.

"I thought Scott let the skinwalkers kill Theo?" He had gotten most of this information second hand through Jackson. He was now glad he kept up to date with what had been happening in Beacon Hills. Thank you, Lydia Martin, you gossip queen.

"They didn't kill him exactly. From what I understand of Skinwalker magic they put him in prison. A supernatural prison a personal hell. They used Kira's Kitsune powers to do, her sword could probably bring Theo back but good luck convincing Scott to do that." Brett sure knew a lot about what was going on here. He had gotten better inside information than he let on.

"How'd you learn all this?" Magnus asked either the boy was clever, persuasive or manipulative enough to get the full story out of some one in Scott's pack.

"Stiles, He's pretty loosed lipped once you get him drunk. If your some one he trusts anyways" Oldest trick in the book. Clever boy.

"Then it sounds like I need to meet this Theo character." If he couldn't convince Scott he'd do what he had to; Magnus had no problem violating Scott's trust if one of his Betas was possibly in mortal peril, he'd have no problem killing Scott and his whole rag tag band if it meant protecting his own pack. Well, he'd probably feel remorse for it, but he'd not hesitate if that scenario ever took place. Which he doubted it would, even if Scott refused him and Magnus went behind his back Scott wouldn't get in his way.

"Tread carefully Magnus, Theo is a dangerous and manipulative young man. Trust nothing he says," Satomi warned clearly speaking to his inherent inability to try and save young men. Even from themselves. He couldn't help it he had a soft spot for troubled teens.

"I will," Magnus looked at his watch it was getting late. "Thank you for your help, both of you. I promised my boys I'd be back by eight so I should be going." He stood downing his drink in one swallow and opting to take his cigar with him.

"Be careful Magnus, if you need anything don't hesitate to call on me. I owe your family that much."

"You owe my family nothing Satomi you paid the debt with decades of friendship to my family. It was a pleasure to meet you, Brett, thank you for the help and the drink." With that Magnus departed putting his shoes back on and donning his Jacket he slipped out the door.

\----

Brett watched the giant of an Alpha depart he was sad to see him go but he got a great view of his ass on the way out the door. He'd admit the guy was gorgeous. Too old for him but Brett had suddenly developed a daddy kink. "Interesting character."

"Magnus is one of the most admirable men I know, kind intelligent, a fantastic alpha. He has a big heart and cares deeply about his pack, but he plays his cards close to his chest."

"What kind of person is he." Brett was curious about the man and not just because he wanted to sleep with him. He felt an odd almost magnetic pull towards him, and he wanted to know more.

"I can only let his actions speak to that that, but I can tell about the things he's done." Brett took the chair Magnus had been previously sitting in and turned his full attention to his alpha. "About a month after I took you in Magnus adopted a young werewolf whose family had been killed by hunters. He gave him the proper werewolf upbringing he needed and loves young Natan like his own flesh and blood. Five years ago while he was visiting a friend in Memphis Tennesee, he came across a young man dying of a heroin overdose in an alley. He could have left him to die, or dumped him in a hospital to let fate run its course. Instead, he turned the young man who had turned to drugs to escape the pain of his family's hatred for him because of his sexuality. He helped Bridger overcome his addiction and gave him the proper loving family he needed; Bridger has been sober since the day Magnus bit him." She paused to indulge in her cigar and scotch before she continued. "He is a good man, but. He is ruthless, unlike Scott for example who would pacify an enemy Magnus give his two ultimatums surrender or die. If they do not yield, he eliminates them with ruthless efficiency. He does not forgive, Magnus does not show mercy he does not leave an enemy alive to attack him again. He needs to learn to take a less heavy handed approach, he will try to resolve a situation peacefully but if that fails..." She trailed off having no need to repeat herself. "Like all human beings he is flawed, but you could not ask for a better friend, he is just as ruthless in defense of his friends as he in the dispatching of his enemies. He is loyal without question and not bad on the eyes either."

Brett had to laugh at that He might have been too young for Magnus but Satomi was definitely too old for him. "I think I might have a crush on him."

"Then ask him out, dear boy." Brett turned a surprised look on his alpha.

"You don't think he's too old for me?"

"You're an adult Brett no one is 'too old' for you. If you have an attraction to some one you think would be a good fit pursue it. You never know where you might find love, don't let the social stigma of Magnus being older than you deter you." She had a good point, Brett didn't think now was the time to go asking Magnus on a date, but then if he waited, he might not get a chance.

"Maybe I will ask him out,"

"It would be the first time you've dated some one I approved of," Satomi muttered almost quietly enough for Brett not to hear it. He glared at the alpha who sipped her scotch innocently.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long ENJOY!

It was a small miracle they'd made it back to the hotel alive. Jesse drove like mad max or something whipping through streets and alleys like he was in an action movie, car chase scene. Of course, they'd crossed their city in minutes instead of what very well could have been half an hour if obeying traffic laws. The hotel valet looked utterly terrified as Jesse handed him his keys and leveled him with a death glare. One that promised a slow and painful death if his car was so much as scratched. Aiden had no idea how Jesse managed to scare people so easily he wasn't a big intimidating man. He was compact and wiry and outwardly looked like a pretty gentle person. It had to be something Jesse communicated through his eyes. He had piercing blue eyes, so maybe he had an intimidating stare. Or maybe he used some sort of witch power to intimidate people with his mind. Aiden probably wasn't helping Jesse not frighten the hotel staff as he stood wrapped around him from behind pressing kisses into his neck and keeping the hunter's ass pressed firmly against his burning arousal as he got their key from their receptionist. To the receptionist's credit, she was entirely impassive to Aiden display of apparent want as she almost robotically took Jesse's payment and handed over their room keys. She bid them good night, and Jesse dragged Aiden to the elevator walking in an awkward fashion as he refused to dislodge from his position ravaging the hunter's neck.

Aiden grunted as his back hit the elevator wall with his hands pinned above his head. He was amazed at just how much strength the hunter had to be able to man handle a werewolf so effortlessly. He kissed Aiden roughly with a dark almost wolfish grow rutting against the wolf's thigh. "You are absolutely, infuriatingly, irresistibly sexy." Aiden grinned leaning in kissing the hunter again. He let a devilish smirk cross his face.

"I like watching that control of yours break." Jesse stepped beside Aiden letting his hands-free but seizing one of them tightly in his grasp lacing their fingers together.

"You'd have a thin grasp on your sexual control too if I didn't have any sense of shame. Or any regard for common decency." Aiden pouted garnering no sympathy from the hunter just an eye roll. The elevator dinged open, and Aiden let himself be hauled down the hallway, Jesse didn't bother with the keys the door opened for them as they approached as if it knew better than to get in the way. He let out a grunt as his back hit the door and Jesse kissed him roughly Aiden had lost his jacket and tie and had his shirt half unbuttoned before he could even respond. He knew sex with Jesse would be different, but he didn't expect to levitate across the room and land gently on the mattress losing his pants shoes and socks mid way there.

"How do you do that?" Aiden asked shimmying back to rest against the head board as the hunter approached tossing his tie across the room and hanging up his overcoat.

"Telekinesis is one of the easiest magics to learn levitating and manipulating objects is the first thing I learned to do." Aiden adjusted his member as he watched Jesse move about the room he lit candles spread about the suite with simple flicks of his wrists Aiden occasionally caught something Jesse sent flying his way. Lube, massage oil, a cork screw a bottle of red wine it was entrancing in a way to watch his casual use of his powers, he could freely use magic around Aiden. That fact seemed to make the hunter far more comfortable. Jesse turned around still mostly dressed save for his shoes, socks, and tie and smiled at Aiden.

"God you look hot like that, relaxed with your cock leaking in your boxers," Aiden smirked and spread out a bit getting more comfortable subtly flexing his muscles as he rested against the comfortable mattress. He watched Jesse as he slowly undressed He quirked a brow when Jesse removed his jacket and revealed a pistol harness with a hand gun to one side and knife to the other tucked within easy reach under each of Jesse's arms. "Nice get up there James bond you carry a gun with you every where?"

Jesse sat the pistol and knife on the bed table and shrugged off the harness. "Bond didn't carry a .357 revolver and a knife, and yeah anytime I'm not home with you and Ethan." Did that mean the hunter only felt safe there at their loft? If so there was a lot of meaning behind that simple admission, that he felt safe enough to let his guard down around Aiden and Ethan. Aiden was broken out of his musing when Jesse straddled his waist kissing him deep and slow. Aiden moaned into the kiss letting his hands explore the hunter's bare torso as they made out slowly and lazily. Jesse broke the kiss pressing their forehead together and stroking his thumbs along Aiden's jaw. "Let me know if I do anything you aren't comfortable with or ready for, Alright?" Aiden didn't think that was going to happen, but he nodded in his acquiescence anyway. Jesse kissed him again slowly trailing kisses down Aiden's neck and chest. He paused to tease his nipples. Licking at biting at each one until they were red and raised. His tongue mapped the contours of Aiden's defined abs and teased just above the waist band of his boxers.

The hunter sucked on Aiden's throbbing member through his now sopping wet boxers before mercifully tearing the garment away with another surprising show of strength leaving his straining member lying heavy against his abdomen leaking furiously. "Glad to see I don't have to worry about you not being into this." Aiden laughed giving his cock a few lazy strokes as the hunter continued to put his mouth every but the wolfs aching cock. Finally, The hunter closed his lips around Aiden's uncut member swirling his tongue around the head beneath the foreskin. Aiden groaned dropping his hand to the back of the hunter's head. Jesse moaned bobbing faster and harder sucking Aiden hungrily until the wolf was panting heavily, teetering on the edge of orgasm. He let out a whine of protest when the hunter pulled off with a wet pop.

"Not yet baby, turn over." Aiden hesitated he'd never had any one do that. To him. Jesse kissed him reassuringly. "You don't have to let me do anything to your ass if you don't want Aiden. I just want to show you just how much pleasure your ass can give you sexually." Aiden kinda knew he had fingered himself before, but the idea of being that vulnerable to someone else was daunting. But this was Jesse the man had literally risked his own life to bring him back from the dead, he knew more intimate information about Jesse than he did any other person except Ethan maybe. So with a nervous breath, he turned over wrapping his arms around the pillow and taking a deep breath.

Aiden yelped when something cold spread across his back. "Sorry forgot to warm that up." Aiden presumed it was massage oil and Jesse the smug little shit did not sound the least bit sorry. Aiden forgave him though when the hunter's strong, calloused hand began kneading and rubbing along his back. He let out a content sigh it had been ages since Aiden had had a good back rub. Jesse was fantastic with this hands he expertly worked every tired muscle in Aiden's neck back and shoulders. One thing werewolves were not immune to was knotted and tense muscles. He was so relaxed by Jesse's clever misdirection that he didn't tense when a lube coated finger probed at his entrance. 'Clever fucker get me all relaxed then go for my ass.'

He sighed with pleasure as Jesse brushed his finger across the sensitive bundle of nerves that comprised his prostate. "Fuuuuuck." He groaned trying to lie still as his ass was invaded. It was such a strange sensation to have some one else's fingers inside his body. Jesse kissed between his shoulders trailing his lips down Aiden's spine as he added another finger scissoring them to spread Aiden's hole. The wolf gasped rocking back into the fingers; it felt fucking weird, somewhat uncomfortable but really fucking erotic. Jesse brushed his prostate and Aiden let out a deep wanton moan the had the hunter chuckling.

"You like that Aiden?" Jesse teased rubbing the spot again causing Aiden to rut back against his fingers. Christ, now he knew why guys enjoyed being fucked he felt like his brain was going to melt.

"Yes! Fuck, keep doing that." Jesse continued massaging his prostate as he slipped in another finger. Aiden felt full, a content arousal sweeping through his core.

"You want want more Aiden?" Jesse whispered he could feel the hunter looming over him his presence feeling larger than his actual physical size. Aiden took a deep breath he knew what the hunter was asking; he was a former Alpha he wasn't used to anyone having this kind of power over him. But the idea of Jesse claiming him, dominating him had him mad with arousal.

"Fuck me," Aiden asked taking the hunters hand and squeezing it lovingly. Jesse flipped Aiden onto his back after slipping his finger free and kissed him hungrily. He reached up to unbutton the hunter's shirt, but it was suddenly not there, none of his clothes were. That was probably an inappropriate use of magic. Aiden didn't have time to comment on it because he felt the head of the hunter's cock press against his entrance. He took a deep breath trying to relax. Jesse slid in in one sharp thrust driving all the air from Aiden's lungs. Fuck he was big, way bigger than his fingers.

"Relax Aiden, you're okay, doing so well." Aiden took several slow deep breaths letting his body adjust to the intrusion. It hurt, but it was more of a pleasant burn than actual pain. The full feeling had multiplied tenfold he felt like he'd been empty until this moment which sounded ridiculous in his head but his body seemed to be telling him otherwise.

"Move," the older man kissed him deeply as he began fucking into him with long deep thrusts each one driving a loud mon or a deep content rumble from the wolf's throat. Jesse held him tightly as he picked up his pace slamming in hard each time. The werewolf held on tight as he was driven to heights of pleasure he'd never experienced before. This was so much better than any sex he'd ever had with a woman. Jesse was probably reading his mind or something because he did exactly what Aiden wanted him to do to increase his pleasure and soon he was teetering on the edge of orgasm reduced to muttered curses and chanting the hunter's name as he was fucked into the mattress.

"Look at me Aiden." Aiden met the hunter's glowing violet eyes and answered them with his own blue ones. Aiden roared and came as a sudden electric shock went through his system, He dug his claws into the hunter's shoulder and felt warm wetness fill him as the hunter reached his own climax chanting Aiden's name as he emptied himself. He held tight to the hunter who collapsed on top of him trying to gain enough brain function to apologize for clawing up his back.

"Fuck, what did you do?" Aiden blurted instead were had that jolt come from.

"Abused my magic to make you cum." Jesse panted into his ear Aiden could feel blood beneath his hands and knew he'd clawed the hunters back way harder than he initially thought.

"Sorry," Aiden said drawing pain away from his lover.

"It got me off don't apologize." The tattoo's on Jesse's body glowed for a moment, and suddenly the blood and his wounds were gone. "I'm not some frail human girl Aiden; you can lose control with me. You won't cause me any permanent damage." Aiden nodded and pulled the hunter tightly against his body enjoying his weight pressed against him.

"I love you, Jess."

Jesse smiled pressing his lips into Aiden's neck and hugging him tightly. "Love you too Aiden," They may have both know they were in love already but it never hurt to say it out loud.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Seeing the way Jackson's pack, well his two boyfriends, acted was interesting. They were very affectionate, Isaac never expected to see so much PDA out of Jackson. Not all of it was blatant, but it was like they were always touching, standing so close their shoulders rubbed, running a hand across the other's arm as the passed each other letting their fingers brush as they gave tools to each other, it was impossible to miss. They seemed genuinely in love with each other though, and that was probably all that truly mattered, and Isaac had never seen Jackson smile or laugh this much.   
He finished putting the last leg on the dining table, and Jackson helped flip it over and place it in the dining area. He had conscripted Isaac and Ethan to help put together the furniture, and it was already starting to look like a proper home and not an empty room. Isaac had to wonder just who the hell Magnus bribed to get all this delivered same day.   
  
"Well, there is that all that we've got left now is to hook up the TV and Such, I'll leave Bridger to do that when he gets back from the grocery store." Jackson vaulted over the back of the couch stretching out with a sigh. "Thanks for the help guys, we really appreciate it."    
  
"No problem." Ethan sat in the arm chair opposite Jackson and looked invitingly at Isaac, beckoning him to join him with his eyes. Isaac rolled his eyes crossing the room and sitting on Ethan's Lap. His boyfriend smiled hooking his arms around Isaac's waist and pressing a kiss into his shoulder.   
  
"Was it really a good Idea to let Bridge go to the store alone Jackson?" Natan asked sitting on the arm of the couch looking like an anxious puppy.   
  
"He isn't exactly alone, Derek followed him," Ethan chimed in his voice muffled from where his face was pressed against Isaac's forearm. "He's in total Batman mode lurking broodily on rooftops and keeping an eye on everyone."  
  
"I guess that's reassuring." Natan sighed his nerves were understandable, but it wasn't going to do any good to get worked up over nothing. "Can I ask you guys a question?" Natan asked after a brief silence directing it toward Isaac and Ethan.   
  
"Sure," Isaac responded shifting a bit, so he was lying across Ethan's lap. Ethan's hand rubbed lazy circles over the planes of his abdomen as Ethan texted on his phone. Likely trying to interrogate Aiden about his date.   
  
"Your, Alpha what's he like?" Were they going to compare Alpha's now?   
  
"Thinking of defecting to team McCall?" Ethan teased still paying more attention to his phone than the conversation.   
  
"Not in a trillion years, I like my pack just fine, and Magnus is legally my father so that'd be kind of shitty of me." Isaac smiled at that he knew exactly what Natan meant. Scott was like a brother to him he totally understood that level of loyalty.   
  
"Scott's well, he's kind, protective, supportive, loving, loyal, clever, charismatic, and strong if you want a list of his positive attributes. He's a good person and a good alpha, he's always there for us and were always there for him." Isaac shrugged. "Of course I'm incredibly biased since he was basically my alpha before he even became an alpha."   
  
"Good, I was afraid he was going to be some giant tool bag." Natan slid off the arm of the couch falling onto Jackson who let out a grunt.   
  
"Oww, dork," Jackson grumbled letting Natan lay over him like a blanket.   
  
"Anything but, Scott is a sweetheart," Ethan replied still tapping away on his phone with an ever-growing smile.  
  
"What are you grinning at babe," Isaac Grumbled nudging Ethan with his elbow.   
  
"Aiden, his date apparently went well, and he's in an excellent mood. It's about time he dated someone who wanted more than his dick." Isaac chuckled if Aiden's cock were anything Like Ethan's he wouldn't blame Lydia for wanting him for that reason.   
  
"Good for him, maybe getting laid will improve his sour disposition," Ethan growled at Issac warningly apparently Ethan needed to get laid too. Someone was grouchy.   
  
Bridger returned a moment later Derek and Liam trailing behind him smelling of embarrassment arms laden with shopping bags. The older wolf rounded on Isaac and Ethan pointing his finger at them. "You tell you're alpha I don't like ta' be followed. If I feel I need an escort to pick up some groceries ill ask for it. Kindly don't do that again." He turned back toward the counter unloading the bags glaring at Liam and Derek. "Y'all are sweet but about as sneaky as the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade." Jackson let out an amused snort hiding his face behind Natan's head.   
  
Isaac watched in amusement as Magnus' second directed Liam and Derek around the kitchen. He'd admit Bridger had a presence a certain aura of command about him. Whether it was a wolf thing or just his personality, Isaac wasn't sure. He really filled a room though he'd probably make a good alpha one day, which was most likely exactly why he was Magnus' second in the first place. Once he was satisfied Liam and Derek had paid their penance for their unwanted Escort bridger waved them off pulling pots and pans out of the cabinet's   
  
"What's for dinner babe?" Jackson asked having regained his composure.   
  
"Nothin if you don't get your gorgeous ass in here and help. 'Mere and chop some taters." Jackson groaned he looked pretty comfortable right where he was. It was still weird to see Jackson being so cuddly. He reluctantly maneuvered out from under the smaller werewolf entering the kitchen and grabbing a knife from the knife block on the counter.   
  
"God almighty Jack that's a bread knife." Bridger took the blade from his boyfriend and handed him a chef's knife. "Do I have 'ta teach you proper cutlery too?" Jackson growled at the older wolf washing then slicing potatoes. Far more aggressively than was necessary. Bridger grabbed Jackson's wrist slowing his movements.   
  
"I was only teasing darlin' slow down before you cut yourself." Jackson glared at the other wolf and gave a little-surprised moan when he was suddenly pulled into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, Jackson was smiling at him.   
  
"You're an asshole. You know that right?"   
  
"Ah, but I'm your, asshole babe." Jackson scoffed and went back to chopping whatever was placed in front of him while Bridger was coating several pork chops in a rub of spices. "Y'all staying for dinner?" It didn't actually sound like a question, and if Isaac knew southern people, Bridger would actually be offended if they said no.   
  
"Yea, we'll stay need any help?" Isaac answered for his pack mates before they could speak.   
  
"Nah, Y'all just take her easy. Help yourselves to anything to drink in the refrigerator. Speaking of that, Natan you mind making some Iced tea and lemonade?" Natan got up and joined the other two in the kitchen. They talked amongst themselves as bridger cooked and Jackson helped, albeit with a few more mistakes Bridger corrected for him.   
  
"Scott tell you two to follow him?" Isaac asked quietly enough Only Derek and Liam could hear. Liam nodded giving a shrug.   
  
"Don't know how he caught us. I did everything Ethan taught me to stay hidden." Ethan smiled at him reassuringly.   
  
"Even being as stealthy as you can be, an experienced wolf that's on high alert can still find you. Especially if he feels he's being watched. Magnus probably taught his pack to be hypervigilant. I knew they were good, there's a lot Magnus, and his pack could teach you Liam, even you Derek." Derek gave Ethan one of his practiced death stares while Liam seemed to be mulling it over in his head the kid really did like to learn everything he could about being a wolf which was a good thing it would keep him alive longer.   
  
Scott showed up about an hour later. He was uncharacteristically quiet. Staring at his hands as if in deep thought about something. When pressed about it all he said was he was waiting on Magnus. Which lent credence to the idea the two of them had something they didn't exactly wish to share but had too. So it was incredibly unexpected when Magnus showed up shoving a very dirty very annoyed looking Theo through the door. Liam was up and ready to fight as soon as Theo entered the room. Scott grabbed him by the wrist holding him back.   
  
"Sit down Liam, we'll explain," Liam growled again but slowly sat down his eyes locked on Theo.   
  
"Go wash up Theo, Natan, keep an eye on him. He's been pacified but may still be foolish enough to attempt something." Jesse stepped from behind Magnus drawing some sort of runes on the inside of the door with what looked like blood. Which was gross. The runes flashed a brilliant purple and soaked into the wood. Natan followed Theo, who was surprisingly quiet and cooperative for someone who looked like he wanted to murder everyone in the room.  
  
 "Alright, that should keep Theo from leaving this room. Blood magic is so handy for keeping people where you want them." Jesse patted the taller man on the shoulder handing him a talisman Magnus slipped around his neck. "Break that in half if you want Theo to have his power back. But until you do he's no stronger than a human."  
  
"Thank you, Jesse." The hunter nodded turning to Ethan.   
  
"See you at home Ethan," Ethan waved goodbye as the hunter fled the growing tension the room.  
  
Magnus waited for a few heartbeats his eyes closed as if trying to figure out his words. "Scott you and your pack have every right to hate and mistrust Theo. I thank you for having enough trust in me to put him in my custody for the time being. As to the question of Why Theo is here. It's rather simple. Our enemy is a creation of the dread doctors Theo is the only one with the information I need to defeat him."   
  
"I generally don't make a hasty decision like this, but it is possible another of my Betas, Liev, is alive, and Santiago has him. According to Theo, the dread doctors have documents on all their creations and potentially a way to track them." Magnus' own pack looked incredibly shocked but remained silent. Likely not wanting to discuss such private pack matters with company there. "Scott didn't make this decision to hurt any of you, in fact, it was entirely for my benefit for that I am grateful. If any of your pack that isn't present have a grievance with Theo's return, the can blame me not Scott. Carlos Santigo is a megalomaniac someone who has had a vendetta against my family for nearly seventy years. He will do everything he can to bring me harm. He has systematically whittled down my family line to just me. I have no Idea what his original grievance with my family is but until he attacked I thought my father had killed him." Magnus paused taking a deep breath,   
  
"It seems the Dread Doctors found him before he died and used him for their experiments. Santiago enslaves other packs by killing their alphas and brainwashing the betas however with Santiago dead his so-called pack. Although to call them such is a vile perversion of the word, would shatter. Foremost to my needs, however, is finding and rescuing Liev. The boy has been through enough he need not suffer at the hands of Santiago." Magnus was a very eloquent speaker it was no wonder he'd convinced Scott of his needs.   
  
"What are you planning on doing with Theo once you've gotten what you want?" Liam asked his posture and scent radiating barley contained rage.   
  
"That is not entirely my decision. But you must understand. Theo has not brought any harm or grief to my pack. As far as I am concerned he is a troubled young man who needs guidance he's not my enemy as of yet. If he keeps up his end of the bargain, I plan to let him go."   
  
"Let him go? After what he's done?"   
  
"Liam," Scott said warningly his eyes flashing at his Beta. "We will talk about this as a pack. I don't like it any more than you do. But one of Magnus' pack in danger. If there were a better way, I'd have done it, but there wasn't. For now, Theo stays here with Magnus and his pack. When this situation is over, then we'll decide what to do with Theo."   Liam took a deep breath his anger ebbing just a bit. Isaac didn't know what to make of the entire situation. Theo was an enemy who had hurt his friends and even killed Scott sort of. On the other hand, Isaac understood that an alpha would do whatever he had to, to protect his pack even making an unlikely alliance with a former enemy.   
  
Scott stood turning to Magnus "We should go, But don't trust Theo, I made that mistake, and it nearly cost me everything." Magnus quirked his brows and gave Scott a small smile.   
  
"I don't even trust you yet Scott. You think I'm going to trust him?" Scott huffed gesturing toward the door. Liam stormed out ahead of him Derek followed behind a lot more calmly. Isaac and Ethan got up to follow and were stopped just before the door by Magnus. "Thank you two for helping put together our home I do appreciate it. When this blows over, I'll owe you, boys, a nice dinner."   
  
"That's not nessa-" Ethan started, before a pair of insistent glowing red eyes bored into him with a glare.   
  
"I insist that it is, go on you need to have your own pack meeting as I do with mine." Isaac followed Scott out the door which rolled shut behind them. He gave his alpha's shoulder a gentle squeeze he clearly didn't want to talk about this, but in Isaac's experience, it was always better to be forthcoming.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long I've had so many things on my plate and plot bunnies to run off. Hope everyone enjoys!

_ You can look to the left and look to the right _

_ But you will live in danger tonight _

_ When the enemy comes he will never be heard _

_ He'll blow your mind and not say a word _

_ Blinding lights-flashing colors _

_ Sleepless nights _

_ If the man with the power _

_ Can't keep it under control _

_ Some heads are gonna roll _

_ Some heads are gonna roll _

 

Rummaging through the remnants of the dread doctor's lair wasn’t really how Theo had intended to spend his first day back on earth. Then again he really hadn’t expected his first night to consist of being kidnapped by some seven-foot-tall giant alpha with a pet witch that had rendered him powerless and placed him at the whim of a stranger. All with Scott’s  grudging acceptance. Though he had to admit Magnus and his pack were odd, even after Magnus divulged the full list of Theo’s crimes and why he wasn’t to be trusted, they had still treated him like their guest. He would normally have considered that type of behavior a weakness but, Magnus was powerful. It was the first thing Theo had noticed about him was the overwhelming power he radiated. 

 

Magnus was what Scott would be If Scott wasn’t so infuriatingly moral, Scott was afraid to delve into the full potential of his power. Magnus had no such problem, every wolf could feel the presence of an alpha it was in their scent, their demeanor even their posture. He reeked of strength, he did not care how intimidated you were by him. Or if you were utterly terrified of him, he did nothing to restrain himself consciously or otherwise to make himself seem less threatening or approachable. His physical size definitely helped the effect to Magnus was without a doubt the largest human being Theo had ever seen in person. He towered over Theo, but he was like Scott in at least one aspect, infuriatingly kind. He’d been mostly pleasant a bit gruff maybe but he hadn’t treated Theo as a prisoner, he’d eaten dinner with them like he was welcome at their table anytime. They’d given him a bed to sleep in, hell the giant had even paid the fees to get Theo’s truck out of the impound. 

 

Theo had absolutely no doubt he’d keep his word and let him go when he had what he needed. After sorting through some of the Doctors notes Theo found what they were looking for a list of all the Doctor’s creations. Their strengths and weaknesses and the device to track them. He dropped the file, or rather, the whole drawer of the filing cabinet. and the tracking device in front of the alpha. On the dread doctors operating table where the man had stood sentinel over him since they arrived. 

 

“Here, everything you need, the list of all their failed experiments and the device they used to track them.” 

 

Magnus sifted through the names he pausing to pull out the one on Santiago and setting it aside. He kept rifling through until he found another file and handed it to Theo. His file, what the doctors really thought about him and everything they’d done to him. He’d never read it before though it’d always been there.                   

 

“Might be an enlightening read,” Magnus pulled the talisman that was binding Theo’s power from, his neck and snapped it in half. 

 

Theo’s body shuddered as he felt his powers return his bestial side awakening and strength flooding back to his body. Theo looked at the file, he was almost afraid to open it. He was, just another failed experiment right?  But, well it could be interesting or even answer some questions that still hovered in the back of his mind. 

 

“You held up your end of the bargain and you’re free to go. However, if you’d rather not live in your truck your more than welcome to stay until you can make other arrangements.” 

 

That caught him off guard he’d expected to be tossed aside, no one trusted or cared about him after all. Well, trust was the wrong word Magnus clearly didn’t trust him, but he was willing to tolerate him which was more than he was likely to get from Scott or his pack. “Trying to keep me close to keep an eye on me?” 

 

The alpha scoffed throwing the file on Santiago and the tracking device into his duffle bag. 

“You're not my enemy and while Scott might be upset if you go on a murder spree or something I told him you're still his problem, not mine. But, I have a soft spot for troubled teenage boys and you’re currently homeless.” 

 

That was a fair point and sleeping in a warm bed sounded a lot better than sleeping under a scratchy blanket in his truck. “I’ll think about it,” Theo replied eyeing the other man suspiciously.

 

Magnus nodded reaching into his pocket and handing Theo his truck keys.    
“There’s a key to the apartment on there too.” 

 

Before the chimera could even react he was caught by a massive hand around his throat and lifted into the air. Eye level with Magnus’ blazing red eyes. 

 

“Just so we understand each other though. If you try anything like what you did to Scott’s pack with me I will kill you no hesitation, no remorse. If one of my betas so much as suspects you are a danger to us. I will completely and utterly destroy you. I will be watching you, Theodore, hopefully, your little stay in hell helped. I’d like to hope there is good man beneath you poisoned exterior.” 

 

The Alpha’s eyes went back to their natural blue color as he dropped Theo unceremoniously to the ground gasping for breath. Theo could only glare at his back as the alpha strode away. 

\----

 

Magnus returned to the loft to find a disturbing sight a young man tied to a chair being utterly pummeled by a very angry Bridger. “Bridge!” The Alpha roared, his second Immediately ceasing his actions and stepping back from the sagging form in the chair. “What in the fuck do you think you are doing?” He strode forward glaring at his beta with disappointment. 

 

“We caught this one sneaking around, he’s one of Santiago’s.” Bridger crossed his arms having enough sense to at least look partially ashamed of himself. He reeked of frustration desperation and anger. 

 

“You should have called me the second you captured him.” Magnus kept his tone level but thick with authority. He gestured to the now unconscious beta. “This is  _ not  _ how we treat our prisoners.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I just want Liev back. I want this fuck Santiago dead so we can get back some sense of normalcy.” Bridger sighed looking down and massaging his temples. His control was usually exemplary this wasn’t like him it showed the amount of strain he was under. 

 

“I understand pup but this,” He paused gesturing to the beaten prisoner. “Is unacceptable, this is not how we operate and you know that.” Magnus sighed placing his hand on the back of Bridgers' neck and placing a kiss on his forehead. “Go get some air pup, come back when your thinking rationally alright?”  

 

“I’ll go join Natan and Jackson on the roof.” With that, the second in command departed the heavy metal door rolling shut with a clang behind him. 

 

Magnus grabbed a larger bowl filling it with cold water, and poured it over the unconscious man who woke up with a start sputtering and shaking his head.    
  


“Beat me all you want I’m not telling you… oh, fuck me.” The beta’s eyes went wide in fear when he realized he was now dealing with Magnus and not a very pissed off beta. He swallowed thickly his throat bobbing. “Are you going to kill me?”  

 

If Magnus had to guess this beta couldn’t be older than twenty, probably brainwashed from one of the packs Santiago ‘Annexed.’ Magnus quirked a brow at the question grabbing another of the dining chairs and sitting on it backward trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible. “What gave you that Impression?” 

 

“That’s what Santiago said about you. That if your pack captured any of use you'd torture, rape and kill us.” The beta didn’t sound like actually believed that though which was good. If he was from an annexed pack he probably knew Magnus’ real reputation.

 

Magnus quirked a brow in amusement. “Do you believe that?” 

 

The Beta shook his head. “I was part of Crichton's pack, he used to talk about you. Said you were good people.” 

 

Magnus knew alpha Crichton but not well they’d met through Satomi. He had been a very, very old Alpha older than Satomi. Wasn’t really surprising Santiago targeted him. “I knew old Chichton, grouchy old bastard, but a decent man.” 

 

The beta nodded sadness coloring his scent briefly. “He went down fighting, I was the only one who survived Santiago’s attack. I liked not being dead so I joined him.” He laughed shaking his head. “Clearly that was a mistake.” 

 

Magnus stood up untying the younger man knowing he was no actual threat to him. He rolled his shoulders and rubbed his wrists nodding in thanks. “What’s your name?” Magnus asked retaking his seat. He wouldn’t call this his finest interrogation. But the thing about Alpha’s like Santiago his beta’s only followed out of fear. They had no actual loyalty to him. If Magnus could convince the young beta that he was safe from Santiago, he would tell him everything he knew. Or so the alpha hoped. Magnus handed him a wet rage so he could clean the blood off his face from where Bridger had broken his nose.  

 

“Kyle Ross.” He sat the bloody cloth aside looking at Magnus carefully analyzing him. “Look, I don’t like Santiago, he killed the old man, my packmates the only people I gave a shit about. I want him dead probably as much as you do.”  Kyle paused as if carefully considering his words. “I know where he’s keeping your missing packmate, I’ll tell you if you make me two promises.” 

 

“If your information checks out, and I get Liev back alive I’ll give you any damn thing you want.” He meant it too. As much as he wanted to rip Santiago to a million tiny piece, revenge could wait. His goal was getting his pack back together and safe. 

 

“Fair, first off promise me you’ll kill Santiago and secondly help me find a new pack after all this is over, or let me join yours either one works.” 

 

Magnus was more than willing to fulfill both those requests. “Deal.” Magnus shook the Beta’s hand sealing their bargain. He was telling the truth from what Magnus could tell. His chemo signal were all correct, his heart was steady. He didn’t have any tells so either he was an incredible Liar or being truthful. 

 

“Okay, got a map?”

 

\---

 

Liev woke after being doused with cold water, sputtering and cursing. His eyes snapping open to glare at Santiago’s torturer. “How many times do I have to tell you I won’t talk,” Liev growled yanking weakly at his chains. He’d like nothing more than to rip this woman’s smirking face off. 

 

“I’ll break you eventually little wolf.” She walked forward trailing her finger down the center of Liev’s lean torso, down the cut of his abs pausing above the waistband of his jeans. His stomach churned he hated the way she touched him and looked at him.  

 

“You’ve been trying for weeks bitch, you’ll never get me to talk.” He spat in her face again, earning him a sharp backhand across the cheek. He laughed his head falling back before coming up back up to glare at her. “All the pain you’ve inflicted, fingernails you’ve pulled bones you've broken. My alpha will tear you in half. I can’t wait to see it.” 

 

“Your alpha thinks you are dead, little wolf. He’s never coming for you.” She stepped back to her table of torture implements grabbing a shock rod and flicking it on with a buzz. The smell of ozone radiating from it as it heated and sparked. 

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Liev smirked at her cockily. 

 

She gave him a flat unimpressed look her eyes suddenly going wide as her chest exploded outwards a fist reaching through and yanking her heart out of her chest. She fell to the ground with a dull thud.                   

“His alpha found him, bitch.” Magnus stepped over the corpse striding forward and snapping the chains like old rubber bands. Liev fell forward into his Alpha’s strong arms. Letting out a soft sob as he was lifted into a tight embrace their pack bond blazing back to life. His eyes glowing a bright amber in response. 

“I knew you’d find me,” Liev whispered his voice soft and broken. The Alpha lifted him into his arm. The beta wolf wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck and burying his face in his neck.

 

“I’ll always find you, pup.” Magnus rumbled soothingly carrying Liev out of the darkened warehouse stepping over the occasionally broken body of a dead enemy.  It was dark out and the moon hit Liev’s skin with a tingle his healing kickstarting and some of the weariness leaving his bones. 

 

“I didn’t tell them anything,” Liev whispered Santiago hadn't even been able to rip information out of him with his claws like most alpha's could Magnus taught his pups how to resist that.    


 

“I know pup, you’ve always been loyal and tough. I knew they couldn’t break you.” Magnus opened the door of an SUV and placed his rescued beta in the backseat were Jackson waited. 

 

Liev smiled lying his head in Jackson’s lap and smiling up at him tears rolling down his eyes but he didn't care. “Hey, Jack,” 

 

“Hey,” Jackson smiled back at him running his fingers through his grungy hair. Eliciting a happy rumble from the smaller beta. 

 

Liev looked up to see Bridger and Natan emerge from the tree line covered in blood but he assumed it wasn’t their own from the ease and purpose of their movements. The elder of the two reached in to squeeze Liev’s arm affectionately before turning his full attention back to Magnus.  

 

“Everyone Santiago had guarding this place is dead. I think He’ll get our message.” Magnus nodded climbing in the back as his other two betas took the front seats. He maneuvered his missing wolf into his lap holding him tightly large hand’s rubbing up and down his back protectively. 

 

“Let’s go home,” Magnus said as the engine roared to life and the Suv roared out onto the open road.    

_ With animal lust, they'll _

_ Devour your life _

_ And slice your word to bits like a knife _

_ One last day burning hellfire _

_ You're blown away _

_ If the man with the power _

_ Can't keep it under control _

_ Some heads are gonna roll _

_ Some heads are gonna roll _

_ Some heads are gonna roll _

_ Some heads are gonna roll _

_ _

**Kyle Ross  
**

 

****

**Liev Dukov**


	22. Chapter 22

Liev was drifting in and out of sleep as he was carried bridal style up several flights of stairs by Magnus. The others following dutifully behind in a row, like Magnus’ ducklings. Though the beta was pretty sure Magnus would punch anyone who made that joke. He drifted off again letting his alpha’s comforting scent of tobacco, coffee beans, whiskey, and sandalwood. The beta grumbled and finally forced himself to wake a bit as he was gently laid on a sofa.

“I need a shower,” Liev let out a deep yawn he’d been in the same jeans and underwear for weeks. “Don’t know if I can stay awake long enough to get clean.” He grumbled stretching his arms and neck.

“C’mon I’ll help you.” Before he could protest he was hauled to his feet by Natan. The shorter wolf led Leiv to the bathroom stripping off his bloody clothes and tossing them aside.

Liev managed to shimmy out of his bottoms leaning heavily on the sink for support. Being covered in dirt grime and dried blood wasn’t comfortable.

Natan started the water letting it warm up, turning toward the taller blonde wolf and looking him over. Liev pulled the shorter man into a tight hug pouring affection into their reawakened pack bond. Natan rumbled happily having to stand on his tiptoes to scent the Russian wolf neck.

“I’m glad you are alive Liev.”

The blonde wolf smiled bending down to scent the shorter wolf’s neck lovingly. To an outsider, this would probably look odd since they were both fully naked. But this was pretty common werewolf behavior, it wasn’t of while at home most of the boys were in more than a pair of lounge pants. Magnus was a very clothing optional alpha.

Natan helped him into the shower holding him up with a strong arm around his midsection weeks of grime were carefully scrubbed from his skin. It was very intimate, but not in a sexual manner. The sort of deep platonic emotional intimacy only werewolves or member of werewolf packs could share. There was a light rap on the door and both boys looked over to see Magnus stepped through the door laying them some comfortable clothes and towels on the lid of the laundry hamper.

“Bridge is going to whip up a quick dinner should be ready soon.” Magnus gave them both a war affectionate smile before stepping back out closing the door behind him gently.

The two betas finished cleaning themselves up emerging from the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of sweats. Liev’s eyes went wide when he saw the newcomer in the kitchen sipping from a cup of coffee. “Kyle?” Liev could scarcely believe his eyes he didn’t think the wolf that’d been tasked to guard him but had treated him well would be here.

“Liev, glad they got you out. I told you I’d find a way to get you out of there.” The handsome omega smiled at him warmly. Sending a little flutter off in Liev’s chest. He’d never expected to see the other wolf again especially not here with his pack.

“Thank you,” Liev replied taking a seat on the couch and eyeing the other beta appreciatively. He was content to snuggle warmly between Bridger and Natan. The eldest wolf wrapped around him protectively while the smallest drug his feet up across his lap massaging at his legs. He loved the attention.

“Got dinner in the oven pup, I’ll make you something special tomorrow night alright?” Bridger nuzzled warmly at his neck his fingers carding gently through his hair. Liev rumbled affectionately pressing into Bridger’s warm embrace.

### “Zharkoye,” Liev mumbled earning a huff of laughter from Bridger.

“Seriously Russian style beef stew is the best you can come up with there pup?” Bridger kissed his forehead letting Liev know he was only teasing him. The younger male grumbled something in Russian that drew a deep rumble of laughter from Magnus which lead Bridger to believe it hadn’t been very polite.

Jackson managed to slide onto the couch wedging himself under Liev’s backside and between his two boyfriends. Leaving the blonde beta wrapped tightly in Bridger's arms and lying across the laps of Natan and Jackson. It was a superbly comfortable position. “Glad to have our pack back together.”

There was a general murmur of agreement, as Liev let himself drift back to sleep again food could wait, he needed rest and he was finally safe.

\---

Isaac mewled in pleasure as Ethan’s hot tongue lapped greedily at his hole. It felt so good, he was relentless as he licked Isaac open with broad swipes of his tongue. Clever fingers slowly being added to the sensation and stretching him carefully. “Ethan” Isaac whined his head flopping back against the pillow as his rock hard member leaked and pulsed against his stomach. Ethan was being a tease looking up occasionally with mischievous brown eyes but never relenting in his quest to give Isaac the rim job of his life. A task he was succeeding in as Isaac writhed and quivered before him.

“I’ve you, babe,” Ethan rumbled sending vibrations through Isaac's rim. The former alpha slid in a fourth finger, finally rising up and sealing his lips over the head of Isaac’s thick cock swallowing it in a smooth motion and causing the beta to buck off the bed his hips gyrating of their own accord. Only to be firmly pinned to the bed by Ethan’s free hand.

“Fuck,” Isaac exclaimed with a breathy moan, Ethan had been edging him for hours and even with him swallowing his cock to the hilt Isaac had promised not to cum until Ethan gave him permission. He was doing his best to hold back but the pressure on his prostate and the warm suction of Ethan’s incredible mouth was torture. He was only human he couldn’t keep holding back. “Please, Ethan let me cum.” He managed to blurt breath gasps and moans.”

The former alpha pulled off his cock with a wet pop drawing a sob from Isaac. “Feed me your cum Isaac, I’ll still be able to fuck another out of you.” Ethan went back to blowing him this time more instantly.

Isaac’s back arched off the bed and his whole body shook as he spilled down Ethan’s throat. Cock over sensitive and body quaking from the intensity of the orgasm. The former alpha continued to slurp happily at Isaac’s too sensitive cock milking every drop of cum from him. To the soundtrack of Isaac whimpering his name pleadingly, before mercifully stopping. Leaving the taller man’s chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“That was a big one babe.” Ethan praised leaning down to kiss him his four fingers still buried in Isaac’s hole.

Isaac moaned into the kiss arms wrapping tightly around Ethan’s body and holding him as he caught his Breath, finally, Ethan broke their lip lock smiling down at him, his chocolate eyes war with affection. An affection that never ceased to make butterflies flutter in Isaac's chest. He smiled beaming at Ethan and finally uttered the three words he’d held back for far, far too long. “I love you.” 

Ethan blindingly beamed back at him with his beautiful smile, his eyes going a bit watery as he kissed Isac so tenderly it made his heart feel like it had briefly stopped.”Love you too Isaac Lahey.” He whispered against Isaac’s lips, Isaac’s heart leaping into his throat as a tear escaped his eyes only to be quickly wiped away by Ethan’s thumb. “C’mere” He hefted Isaac up into his hap their raging manhoods pressing together as Ethan held him tightly scenting The taller wolf’s neck and throat affectionately.

Isaac melted against Ethan’s strong chest reaching between them to slowly stroke both their arousals together in a tight fist. “I want to ride you until you cum.”

Ethan growled approvingly Pulling Isaac up into his lap and rubbing the head of his cock against Isaac’s well-prepared hole. He let Isaac take the lead sliding down the thick uncut cock slowly until he was fully seated. They clung to one another tightly Isaac bouncing languidly on Ethan’s cocks slowly building up speed, but keeping a steady consistent rhythm which Ethan flawlessly matched. The former Alpha had become so proficient ant bringing Isaac pleasure he always seemed to just know what Isaac needed.

The heat built slowly sinking into Isaac’s bones his cock twitching as his sweet spot was struck by Ethan’s blunt cockhead. Ethan was ravaging his neck with kisses and bite, whispering the sweetest nothings into his ear. Telling him how beautiful he was, how good he felt, how much the loved him. It was all too much to much pleasure too much emotion. He Locked his lips with Ethan and erupted between them feeling Ethan follow quickly afterward as he was flooded with warmth. Ethan picked him up not breaking their kiss as he carried them both to the bathroom to clean up.

\----

Brett rapped his knuckles hesitantly on the Door to the Nilsson pack’s loft he had no Idea if he was even welcome he was technically invading their territory. It was just his nerves, he was about to ask a guy way out of his league on a date he wouldn’t chicken out. He hoped his cool and collected visage fooled whoever answered the door because his scent surely wouldn’t.

The heavy metal door rolled open to reveal a really handsome man Magnus’ second by the look of him. He had a very guy next door, farmboy look to him. He looked Brett up and down cautiously. Before something seemed to click in his brain. 

“You must be Brett.” Guy had a cute accent to southern united states Tennessee maybe. “Magnus wasn’t lying we he said you were gorgeous,”

Brett beamed at that Magnus had said he was gorgeous? Did he talk about him? “Is Magnus here?” 

“Yeah, he’s in the shower I reckon, come on in have a cup of coffee while you wait.” He ushered Brett inside making his way back over to a rather busy kitchen were the Rest of Magnus beta’s were making breakfast. “Don’t just Stand around Kyle get our gest some Coffee.

The handsome guy who had been sneaking bacon a moment ago looked up with a wave. Pouring Brett a cup of black coffee and placing the cream and sugar on the breakfast nook in front of him. “Here ya go, man.”

Brett nodded in thanks taking a sip of the black coffee it was good quality, not cheap stuff. So he didn’t add anything to it. Kyle went for another slice of bacon only to have his hand swatted by a wooden spoon. “Ow!”

“Outta my kitchen bacon thief, get!” He pouted at Bridger who was clearly the one who did most of the cooking for the pack with two others acting a sous chefs. It was a sort of organized display of chaos, they were never in each other's way but they were constantly touching kissing, brushing past one another. It was interesting to see the three interact it didn’t take a genius to see they were in a polyamorous relationship. What must’ve been a rather healthy one from the amount of affection they showed, there was no jealousy there just love.

Brett’s eyes traveled over to the remaining two wolves on the Sofa the beta that had been until a few days ago captured and the one apparently responsible for getting the location to Magnus. He’d overheard every but of the argument, Magnus and Satomi had had about spilling blood on her territory. Magnus has been relentlessly logical and entirely unapologetic, and clearly not afraid of Satomi's wrath in the slightest.

The point that had finally convinced Satomi was the clearest logic, he couldn’t have pulled off the rescue non lethally and he couldn’t have alerted her to his intentions due to the chance of his entire operation being spoiled. It was such an interesting sight to see to people debate so calmly and logically despite how vehemently they disagreed and glared at one another with blazing red eyes.

He looked up when he heard a door open to see Magnus emerge from his bedroom clad in nothing but a pair of low hanging Jean’s revealing his muscular frame and tattooed arms and chest. Fuck he was huge, he’d known Magnus was tall but seeing him shirtless had his dick rapidly swelling in his jeans. 

“Brett what a pleasant surprise.” Magnus walked over taking a seat opposite him at the table and taking the coffee that quickly appeared next to his hand. Bringing it up to his lips and taking a long slow sip blue eyes locked on Brett shining with warmth. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Will you go out to dinner with me tonight just the two of us?” He wanted to get it out before he chickened out so he may have spoken a little faster than intended but the smile that crossed the Alpha’s face was worth it.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Magnus smirked setting down his mug.

“Yes.” Brett practically whispered. Heart pounding in his chest. _Please say yes, please say yes._

“Pick me up at eight, I’ll look forward to it.”

Brett smiled letting out a deep sigh of relief. He started to rise out of his chair when he was pushed back down by a pair of strong hands.

“Nuh-uh, you’re staying for breakfast. You don't just get to stroll in as the Alpha out and expect his beta’s not to interrogate you to see if you are worthy of his affections.” Bridger released him stepping back over to the counter and starting to pile food onto plates. 

_Shit, he was about to get subjected to the equivalent of four brothers interrogating him, wasn't he?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
